Scarlet Sisters
by Syn Arcane
Summary: Two orphaned sisters were thrown into the darkness. Through blood, sweat and tears they made it back into the light. A new home. A new family. A new life. Something evil this way comes. (This is an Alternate Universe story based in Fairy Tail's world.)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Hey there guys so I'll make this brief. The summary is vague and lame on purpose because I'm kind of making it up as I go along, so I only have a partial storyline in mind. Apologies for that.

Now this is a female Naruto or Naruko who I have named Mina. She will not be canon Naruto. If anything she will seem a bit OOC to the point of being OC for those of you sticklers out there. Again apologies.

As mentioned in the summary this is an Alternate Universe based in Fairy Tail, so certain events and details will be changed. Naruto characters and events will likely show up during the telling of this story as well.

Now it's been forever since I've been able to just sit down and write, so you will likely see some issues with my writing. I appreciate any and all **Useful** feedback. Insults strictly for the sake of insulting is not helpful.

Lastly, pairings aren't decided if you're curious. I'm feeling a bit of yuri pairing personally, but I'm not sure yet. On that note, do not expect Erza and Jellal to end up together. Just no.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

* * *

A little redhead dressed in a worn dirty white dress bounced in her seat on the floor. Before her rested a small beaten wooden table, and upon that table was a torn red cloth acting as a cover for the chipped plastic plate beneath. It didn't matter that she couldn't see what was hidden, there was a smell that was drawing her in.

She cast her eyes to the left to the bedroom she shared with her elder sister, Mina. She could take a small peek right? Her sister wouldn't know as long as she puts the red covering back right? Casting one more glance at the bedroom door, she slowly reached her hand across the table top.

 _A little more,_ her fingers were just about to grasp the cloth, but the action was halted by a swift yet soft smack to her hand.

"Now, Erza. At least wait until I'm here."

"Mou, but you were taking so long neesan," Erza exclaimed to her sister whose amusement was clear to see in the twitch of her birthmarks on her cheeks.

Her sister, much like she, was dressed in old and worn clothing, dirty white pants that were ripped off at the knee, a black hooded shirt fraying at its edges, and no shoes. Also like Erza, the sister shared the same scarlet colored hair falling down to her upper back.

"Even so, it's good to be patient for good things." she pat Erza's head with a loving smile, then sat on the floor next to her little sister.

Pulling the plate closer and in front of Erza, who glanced at her in curiosity. Smiling widely and reached out. Mina watched as her sister immediately focused her eyes on the hand now holding the fabric, "Without further delay." Slowly, she lifted her hand, "I present you." Erza leaned in closer as more of the red cloth lifted, "Strawberry cake!" With a quick yank Mina raised her arms in victory. There centered on the plate was a small round pink cake. Droplets of pink frosting circled the edge of the cake. But what drew the child's brown eyes was three impossibly red strawberries planted on top.

Erza licked her lips as her eyes widened more at the treat before her. A fork her sister held went towards the cake. She watched as a small piece was cut away and carried to her. Slowly. Ever so slowly, Erza watched her sister guide the treat closer to her.

"Come on, Erza. Say 'ah'."

Eyes closed, and saying 'ah' as instructed, Erza tasted the beginning of something amazing. The sweet taste of strawberry invaded every sense she had in that first bite. And in moments the fork was taken from Mina's hand as the little redhead joyously ate the wonderful dessert.

Mina held in her laughing well, but couldn't stop the smile that seemed to grow after seeing her sister so happy. _It was worth the struggle,_ she thought.

She worked tirelessly to raise enough money for this, and at first it almost didn't go according to plan. The plan was to buy a strawberry cake from the bakery, but even with the near endless work she put in an odd jobs around the village she still didn't have enough. She had tried to bargain at first. Offering to work for the cake, but the owner declined every time. Mina knew why he refused to help. Just like she knew why everyone refused.

Her hand drifted up to the whisker-like birthmarks on her cheeks. Her blue slitted eyes thinned as a memory came to the forefront of her mind. A broken memory of a man who tried to hurt Erza, but Mina had gotten to him first. It was hard to recall the details between when the man had started shouting and she had placed herself in front of her little sister, but she remembered hearing Erza's cry for her. She remembered her tears. She remembered red.

The memory cleared when she was crouched before Erza, hands curled like claws, and the man lay beaten and bloody on the ground. It was a disturbing memory, one that was hard to believe if she didn't have blood on herself or the way Erza would look at her as if she was a stranger. That was a painful time.

Since then the village looked at her differently. Treated her differently. Whispers of 'demon' could be heard as she passed by. Work, food, and clothes became harder to come by, but she persevered. Refusing to give up, because she had Erza. She couldn't give her a great life, and she had a hard time explaining why things had gotten more difficult, but damn it, she would not let her sister struggle by herself. So she struggled to protect her family and give them a happy life.

A soft sigh tore Mina from her thoughts.

Erza lay back on the floor with the biggest smile she had ever seen on the girl. And it was this scene that Mina worked for. Days and nights of constant work to afford enough ingredients and the instructions to make the cake herself, was all for this single moment. It didn't matter that the adult in her brain scolded her about the cost, because that adult was quiet now as they watched tears of pure joy fall from the little girl's eyes.

 _I promise I will bring you this moment, as long as I live._ Mina silently promised.

"Erza's so mean. Couldn't even share with her neesan," Mina cried hiding her face in her hands.

Erza's eyes shot open and she darted over to wrap her big sister in a hug, "I-I'm sorry neesan. It was so good a-and after the bite, I couldn't help myself," her voice was only a whisper at the end and a soft blush colored her cheeks.

Mina peeked at her baby sister's sullen face and squealed, surprising Erza before the young redhead was wrapped in a tight hug. "You're just too adorable! Did you enjoy the cake that much?"

Her arms practically flailed about as she praised the "most amazingest cake ever" and she continued about finding the one who made it and demand another, after thanking them for the first.

The whole time Mina watched her sister animatedly display her love of the cake that she made, and she couldn't stop her own happy tears from spilling out. It was soon followed by laughing, which stopped the child in the middle of her praise of strawberry cake.

"What's so funny? I'm being serious," Erza stated, putting on her best serious face.

"Sorry," she replied between giggles, "I'm glad you liked it, because I made that cake." Mina pointed her thumb to herself with another widening grin, as Erza's brown eyes widened in surprise and adoration, though Mina wasn't sure if that was adoration for her or the cake she made.

"You made that!" she shouted more than asked, "Neesan, you have to make more! We can have some for breakfast. For lunch. For dinner. For… for midnight snacks. For… Ow!" Erza started rubbing her nose after her sister flicked it.

"I don't think so Erza," the girl deflated at the denial of the wondrous treat. Tears even started to form in her eyes and Mina could feel her heart break at the sight, "Don't give me that look. Things like this have to be saved for special moments."

The younger sister perked up at that, "Like what?"

"Like," Mina paused, "Well I guess any moment can be special. I'm still not making them all the time Erza," she said as soon as Erza's smile grew, which only caused the girl to pout again. "I'm talking, super special moments, like today." At her sister's confused glance she brought out a tiny box. "This is a gift for you, and you have to promise to keep it safe," Erza quickly nodded, eyeing the box as if she could see through to what lay inside.

Mina placed the small box into Erza's hand, and allowed her sister to open it, "It's beautiful." the little girl spoke breathlessly.

Inside, on a pure white pillow rested a skyblue crystal. Attached to it was a black cord and on either side of the crystal were round metal beads. The crystal seemed to glow as a tiny hand hovered just over it, scared to ruin it if she touched it.

Mina's arms encircled her sister in a hug, "It's called a crystal gem. It is meant to protect and help you achieve your goals." She paused, "It was mom's."

That declaration caused the youngest to snap to her sister with wide eyes, and back to the gem. Her eyes grew misty staring at the priceless gift she now held. _Momma,_ Erza hugged the crystal tenderly to her heart. Already a warmth filled her as she shook with silent sobs in her big sister's arms.

Mina combed her fingers through Erza's red hair quietly, to give the young girl a moment to connect with their mother. This was the only thing they had, and Mina fought off many people who came looking for it. The money it was worth could easily set the sisters up for life, but money doesn't bring back lost family. If she had to choose between a life of luxury by selling the necklace or surviving on the streets, Mina would pick the streets every time, to make sure Erza had just one connection to mom.

"Well come on silly, it's not going to work if you don't wear it. Here, I'll help," Mina gently wiped the tears away and guided Erza to sit in front of her.

She reached for the box that the small girl was hesitant to let go of like it might disappear forever. With brief coaxing Mina took hold of the crystal gem, and tied the cord around Erza's neck.

Finished she hugged her sister again, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Erza. Happy birthday to you," it was sung quietly but it was heard loud and clear.

"My birthday," she whispered in surprise. Her sister always made a point to shout the song as loudly as she could every year, so when that didn't happen today Erza didn't know that today was any different.

But hearing that song now, eating that cake, receiving their mother's necklace. This was beyond what she had grown used to. Gifts and cake didn't happen on her birthday, and she remembered her sister would apologize every night when she thought she was asleep. Is it because there was no cake or gifts?

 _Why?_ Was the only thought that came to Erza's mind.

Erza didn't realize she had thought that aloud, until Mina pulled her closer muttering an apology. Sadness and guilt weighed heavily on the older sister for not giving the life her baby sister deserves. That sadness is what Erza saw and she didn't like that look. Her sister _shouldn't_ have that look. Her sister was a happy person. Always smiling. Always kind. Always loving. But now…

In a panic the girl turned and hugged her elder sister as tightly as she could. Trying to convey how much she loved her through that simple action. Muttering apologies to each other they sat in their home, holding on to each other with everything.

When the sisters calmed down Mina spoke up, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to do this every year, but I promise there will be more super special moments from now on." She knew the promise would be hard to keep, but she was going to keep.

Erza didn't know how to feel. On one hand, she felt excited that her sister had done this for her, and that she promised to do it again. On the other, she hated herself for making her sister feel like she needed it. She didn't need the gifts or the cake or anything. She just needed her sister. That was all she could ever need, "It's okay neesan. You don't have to do that."

Mina gave another sad smile, _I'm the worst sister ever._

Stopping the tears before they could flow again, the elder sister kissed the top of Erza's head, "Enough of that now, I will do it no matter what you say. It's my job to spoil my baby sister," she said back to cheerful self. "So what're goals huh? I bet it's something grand, like going on an adventure for lost legends and treasure. Ooo, that sounds fun."

Erza giggled at her eccentric sister who continued spitting out stories of exploring ancient ruins, and escaping with the treasure that was booby trapped. But that isn't what she wanted. If anything Erza just wanted this. This moment of happiness together, to continue for as long as they lived, but she couldn't tell her big sister that. She'd just tease her about it, so maybe she'd go with second goal, "I want a castle."

Mina blinked at the answer and smiled, "A romantic huh? Thinking maybe a wonderful hero…" she didn't even finish her statement before Erza spoke again.

"I want a castle of… STRAWBERRY CAKE!" she shouted as loudly and proudly as she could with a fist raised in the air to punctuate her goal.


	2. Sitting in the Fire

**Author's Note:**

First, let me apologize for the delay. I ran into a small problem when I reread the Prologue. Problem being that the Prologue blew up my partial storyline that I had, so now I have more of a fragmented storyline. How'd this happen you ask? Honestly, it's because the Prologue was something I wrote just out of the blue, it was never actually part of the original.

Anyway, just wanted to let ya know, that the story is going to be a bit slower than intended, as you might notice in this chapter. This was so I could give a bit more back story and some more character building, so alot of this chapter might seem filler. Apologies on that, but I'm literally now making things up on the fly.

I don't know if I mentioned it, I don't think so, but in case some are wondering, this story is based more in the Fairy Tail world, but there will be a few elements/characters from Naruto that are pulled over. Hope that's ok with ya.

Alright last thing, brief shout out to a few individuals that followed me, my story and a few that reviewed. I would place your names, but I don't want to step on anyone's toes. If you don't mind I'll do a name shout out for ya on the next chapter, or edit this one. Either way, just know that you guys are freakin' awesome, and I hope you can stick with me through this rather difficult situation I put myself in for this story.

Also it came up a couple times, but I still have no idea on the pairing. probably won't have a decent idea until later, but if you have a suggestion, feel free to let me know (unless it's Erza and Jellal. Won't happen).

Ok enough rambling, hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Nee-san?" The bedroom was dark. Barely lit by the thin beams of light breaking through the canopy of trees surrounding the home. "Nee-san, are you awake?" Erza gently prodded at her sister's shoulder.

"Hm. What is it Erza?" sluggishly, Mina rolled over. "Nightmare?" Erza shook her head, "Hungry?" Another shake, "Bathroom?" Another shake still. Resisting the urge to huff at her baby sister, Mina sat up and leaned against the bed, gesturing Erza to come closer by patting the space between them.

Erza scooted closer until she could grab hold of Mina's arm and wrap it around herself so she could rest comfortably against her sister. She didn't say anything. Just laid there quietly, fiddling with the crystal gem that belonged to their mother.

"What was she like?" she whispered. Almost too quietly to be heard, though Mina didn't really need to hear it to know what she was asking.

"Her name was Kushina Scarlet." She began, allowing her mind to drift through doors she closed a long time ago. " We got our hair from her. Your eyes came from her as well. You're a lot like her," She could practically feel Erza smiling at that. "She had an unhealthy obsession for a particular food."

"I do not!" Erza's indignant shout echoed with her sister's laughter. Scowling the young redhead started to turn away, but the older girl held firm and kissed her softly on her head.

"She was a cheerful woman, with a little bit of sass to her, and quick to anger She was just as likely to punch your lights out as she was to hug you so hard you'd pass out. Strong and fearless, able to stand with the best mages out there. Yet, the thought of going through labour, had her pacing the halls and pulling at her hair. To this day, I swear there was a noticeable hole wearing into the wooden floor," Mina felt Erza giggle a little.

"When she found out she was pregnant with you, she immediately charged out of the house shouting about you at the top of her lungs. Your name already reaching the ears of everyone in the village, even though she had no idea you were a girl. I asked her once, and all she told me is, 'Her name is Erza. I can feel it.'" the little girl gave another chuckle, "She dragged me all over, buying everything from clothes, to toys, food and books. I asked her why we were getting new toys and books, when we had my old things at home, but she said 'no' to that without a second thought. She said that she wanted you to have your things, just as I had my things."

"She would rub her stomach every night. Telling you bedtime stories from every book she bought, or singing to you before bed. She was… _is_ amazing," Mina tried to blink away the misty tears in her eyes.

Erza listened to every word. One hand held the skyblue gem to her heart, she felt even closer to her mother than before. The other clutched at her sister's shirt, her own tears making a damp spot in the cotton.

"I-I wish she was h-here!" Erza screamed out burying her face deeper into her sister's body, and clinging to her tighter.

Mina returned the embrace with as much fervor, shushing her baby sister and rocking her back and forth until the cries quieted once more. She didn't release her hug though. She needed Erza just as much.

"Nee-san?" Mina hummed in response, "Would you sing for me?"

The older girl choked in surprise, "I-I don't know, Erza. I'm not really much of a singer."

"Please," Erza pleaded, turning her reddened eyes to her sister. "For me, nee-chan."

 _How can I say no to that?_ Mina dropped her head, "It's not fair that you call me 'nee-chan' when you want something."

Erza, knew that she had won her sister over, and with a cheer she settled in for the song. Mina shook her, but a sudden idea came to mind. Taking a moment to get up from bed, she stepped out to the living room.

There was a swift scratching sound, followed by a dim amber light seeping through the space of the door. A few brief thumps and creaks later, Mina returned with a small box in one hand, and a candle in the other. She placed the candle down on the floor by their bed, and settled back into place, followed swiftly by the little girl.

Erza eyed the box in her sister's hands who gazed at the box lovingly, "What's that?"

"This is the gift that I got from mom. I wasn't much of a singer, but I wanted to sing to you at night too. In the end, she got me this," opening the box revealed a strange object, with holes cut into various places on the surface. "It's a flute called an ocarina."

She pulled the ocarina from the box and held it in front of the younger sister's eyes. It was hard to tell due to the darkness mixed with candlelight, but the flute appeared to be colored in shades of orange. A small swirling emblem was painted in red on the mouthpiece.

"It's been a long time since I've played this," Mina said quietly, brushing her own fingers across the still glossy surface. Slowly bringing the ocarina to her lips, she inhaled…

"Conditions," she said suddenly pulling the instrument away. Erza only stared in confusion, "If I'm going to play for you, I have conditions that must be met from now on." the tilt of her baby sister's head was her only response, "You have to call me Nee-chan like you used to." Mina was practically lighting the darkness more than the candle with her beaming smile.

"No."

The immediate denial had the older girl groaning. "Why!" she couldn't help but whine in response.

"I'm not a kid anymore nee-san," Erza scowled and crossed her arms, looking as serious as a plush toy.

Mina resisted the urge squeal, "Oh?" she used her hand to hide her smile, "I seem to remember a certain little girl who screamed that she wanted a castle o…"

The little redhead shoved her hands onto her sister's mouth, shouting denials the whole time. The sisters shouted and laughed as they wrestled on the bed. Mina continued to shout embarrassing memories, and Erza would try and jam the words right back into her mouth. Moments later they settled down, breathing heavily from the impromptu playtime.

"Fine." the youngest finally said, her voice too quiet to be heard.

"Hm, I didn't quite hear you."

"I said fine," she said a little louder, feeling her cheeks color. She peeked up at her sister who was glowing, "B-but only when we're alone."

Mina's smile faltered slightly but nodded her agreeance, _why is my sister so mean?_

"Alright, get comfy." the eldest said, pulling the flute from its box.

Erza smiled, and settled down in front of her sister and leaned back, resting her head on the girl's chest.

Smiling and kissing her head once more, Mina lifted the ocarina to her lips, inhaled and blew. A small quiet tone rose into louder notes. A song echoed in their small room, the flickering candle casting dancing shadows on the walls. The music was simple, but it felt like so much more. The sisters felt each other, like magic connected their hearts, as on played and the other listened.

In time, the song ended. The room was silent once more, except for the steady breathing of the little girl leaning against her. Mina placed the flute back into its box, and blew out the candle. Gently easing herself into a mostly comfortable position she wished her sister goodnight and went to sleep.

~SS~

"I said there's nothing here for you!"

Mina quickly ducked out of the store followed closely by the crash of an object against the door. Closing her eyes, she breathed in a sigh of resignation and annoyance. Yes, it was common to be chased out as she was, and yes, it happened more often than she could count. Even so…

 _It's so damn frustrating!_ She mentally screamed.

Food was already hard to come by with the meager money that she was able to gather, but now the villagers just seem to be bleeding her dry. Almost like they were trying to starve her to death. Or out of the village, whichever came first.

Honestly, she sometimes wondered why she never left and just went somewhere else. Try her chances out there in the forest somewhere. Those thoughts never lasted long though. Erza was still young. Her little sister denied that of course, but it didn't change the fact. If she was being completely honest though, Mina was scared. Scared of what could happen outside of their small home in this village.

 _Better the devil you know. As they say._

Opening her eyes, she watched as other people passed by with a glance towards her. Some looked with a troubled expression. The kind given when one witnesses an act that's heavy on the heart. But as soon as they meet each other's gaze the person always turns and quickly walks away. Others, eyed her in fear. Like she was some wild animal just waiting for the weakest link in the herd. Then there was the anger. The gazes of those who looked at her as if she killed their loved ones.

She shook her head. It was already late in the day, there wasn't time to deal with those thoughts. She had to deal with their living situation first. Doing a mental catalogue of what was left at home, she judged they had food for three meals for the both of them that would last a day. If they shrink it to two meals and a small snack in the middle it'd help, but still wouldn't last long. She could cut back on her own portions. It was a simple thing to last on a single meal for a few days, and that would keep Erza mostly full for longer.

 _Still some daylight left. Gotta find what I can for now,_ with a fallback plan in mind Mina started her venture again.

As luck would have it, her luck hadn't run out today. She managed to find one person who was paying for a delivery. It wasn't much, but it would provide enough jewel at least for a meal. It was odd that neither the boss nor the customer could do it themselves, but she wasn't about to deny this chance. So with a spring in her step she went to her destination.

The stretching shadows of the trees and buildings cast onto the dirt path she walked on. The streets that used to be crowded, were open and free as the day came to a close. She picked up her pace, wouldn't do to keep Erza waiting on dinner.

The thought of her little sister had her grinning from ear to ear as she remembered the morning. The girl was practically glued to her all morning, refusing to wake up so Mina could start looking for work. She wasn't angry though, hell if they were a bit better off she would be hard-pressed to get out of bed every morning. Throw in a cuddle bug of a sister and she'd never leave.

Alas, work was needed, so with a short groan of displeasure Mina got ready for the day. Before she left, she poked her head into the bedroom to say bye to Erza who responded with a groggy 'bye nee-chan'

The memory had her giggle in joy. How she wished for Erza to be more like a kid again, but the girl refused. Saying she had to help, so she had to grow up.

She stopped her train of thought to get a look around. The buildings were spread further apart, that they were in the center of the village. That's to be expected though when the center held the marketplace, along with the office for the leader of the village. These showed she was entering the residential district. The rich residential district.

Mina fought the growl from the cheap pay she was getting from this delivery, and continued forward. Lacrima lamps turned on, giving the streets a dull glow, when the final rays of the sun dropped behind the tops of the trees. Fewer people were left walking about, as more people returned to their homes.

Her destination came into view. A two story home, with a lacrima lamp posted on the side of the home to light the front door. She knocked on the door, and waited. No response. Taking a step back she glanced at the second floor window, where a light could be seen through white curtains. She knocked again a little louder.

Footsteps could be heard from inside. Each step pronounced as if the person was stomping to let her know they were at least moving. The doorknob turned, and the door creaked open, the dull lights making it all seem more unsettling than normal.

A tall figure stood in the door, a man, if she were to guess. Their face was covered by the shadow created from the light outside. Broad shoulders lead into thick arms and a large chest. The arms looked to have jagged scars running down them. His arms crossed in front of him, silently asking what she was doing there.

Mina, could feel a tingling at her neck. Warning her. So she lifted the package in front of her and present to him.

"You don't know me do you?" The man's voice set her on edge even more. Something tickling the back of her mind. He laughed at her expression and stepped into the light, "I know you. I know you real well, _demon_."

Mina dropped the package she was holding. The man's face was pale in the lacrima light, and one eye was covered by an eye patch. There were scars running down his cheek, matching the ones on his arms. She took a step back, as face came into memory. The face of someone angry, and then the face of someone beaten. Her heart pumped faster, her flight instinct screaming far louder for her to run than her fight instinct yelled at her to punch his face in.

He reached out for her, and she stepped out of reach, "Oh? Not wanting to fight me this time I see. It'll just make it easier."

He shot forward at her, and she knocked the outstretched hand away from her. She kicked at is legs getting a painful sting from the contact, and a shout from him as he tumbled to the ground. Her heart pounding with adrenaline she chose to fight, there was no telling what this man would do if she left him alone now. She straddled his back and drove fist after fist into his head, knuckles growing an angry red as bone met bone and skin tore away.

The man rolled with her on his back, until her back was to the ground. Swing his head back, he grinned at the satisfying wail from the girl beneath him. He got to his feet and turned on her. Swinging his foot into her gut with enough force to lift her from the ground and send her into a tumble.

Mina struggled to take in a decent breath from the attack, but forced herself to stand and give a hard glare back. Charging forward, she ducked under a wide left hook, and followed up by kicking into his right knee dropping him to the ground. She again swung at his head as hard as she could, drawing blood.

Dazed but not out, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him. The sudden shift in momentum left Mina open to a viscous elbow to the gut. Using this chance he stood to his feet, wrapped a hand around her throat and lifted her from the ground. She clawed into the meat of his hand, draw lines of blood, but he refused to let go. He only smiled at her weak attempt to free herself.

"What happened to all that strength before, demon?" he sneered pulling her face close to his. A lone black eye focused onto two blue-slit eyes. "Your eyes aren't even the same. Where's all that anger? That hate?"

Mina could feel herself growing weaker. Vision fading. _I'm sorry, Erza,_ tears gathered in her eyes.

"Now that I think about it," The man was smiling again. "there was someone else there too. Maybe she's the real demon. Guess it was a good idea to take care of her too," eyes widened, Mina renewed her fight to free herself. Dark thoughts running through her mind of what could be happening while she was here.

 _I have to get to her!_

"Onee-chan!" Erza's voice screamed inside her ears, and a sudden surge of static charged through her body.

Her foot shot forward into the man's groin, and he immediately dropped her as he crumpled to the ground. She breathed in greedily. Vision bleeding from black to a dangerous red, "Don't." Mina stepped forward, hair shadowing her face.

"Don't ever," the man watched in horror as twin orbs of red glowed through the darkness her hair created.

"Don't ever threaten my sister!" there was a gust of wind as Mina brought her fist down hard.

The man's body curled around the small hand as it drove him deeper into the cracking earth. Her breathing heavy, and limbs sore and weak, Mina sprinted away from the man. She didn't know if he was dead or if he was alive, and she didn't care. She had to get home. Erza needed her.

As she neared the other edge of town, the smell of smoke filled the air. She saw an orange glow soon after. A flickering orange. Like... _Oh no!_

"Erza!"


	3. Lost to the Fire

**Author's Note:**

Alright, so who else is angry that this chapter took so long? Nobody? Damn, you all are way too kind. Sorry for the delay. I've been having some serious issues keeping my thoughts on track. You may notice some new stories being posted here soon, and it's mostly because they have been plaguing my brain with everything that isn't this story.

If you're curious, I've got a Sword Art Online X RWBY, a potential Naruto X (Insert Here) but it's going to be posted as a one-shot until I figure out what I want to crossover with, Sword Art Online, and RWBY. Ideas Have literally been cluttering and already messy cranium, and it made it extremely hard to focus on this one. So like I said you will see some posted in the coming days, and its mostly so i can just get them off my brain.

Onto this Fic, now I've come across a few people asking similar questions and making similar comments, and I've tried to answer every review and PM I got. I would answer here but I didn't want to make the AN this giant thing. But because I'm sure I've missed some of ya, and since the questions and comments have come up more than once I'll answer some of them here.

 **What** **is Mina's and Erza's age?**

Honestly, I have no freaking idea what their age is. I'm just kinda writing under the assumption that Mina is maybe in her early teens, and Erza maybe like 5-6. Not sure she is young though. Feel free to let me know what your thoughts are on their ages, and I'll adjust it accordingly.

 **Pairings?**

So personal preference is a yuri/girl's love/lesbian pairing. No real reason why just like it, but I'm not locked in that decision. I'm not going to set up a poll or anything, but let me know what kinda pairings you are thinking. If there was a Poll:

Mina/Erza = 2

Mina/Itachi = 1

Mina/Male Hinata = 1

 **Surname:**

I'm aware Erza gets her name Scarlet from Jellal. I just don't want her to.

 **Parentage:**

I apparently made a couple people angry with this particular detail, and making Kushina their mother. Some of you didn't mind and some of ya just offered friendly advice that I wasn't following canon for Erza's parentage. Those of you who shouted at me about it... deep breaths, its okay. Those of you who are okay with my choice, thank you very much for being accepting of my changes. Those who offered advice, thank you as well for taking a friendly approach. Those of you who don't exactly approve but haven't voiced that concern, I hope my changes really don't turn you off.

 **Why isn't Mina using magic?**

This is actually a question and comment I got, and its an excellent question and point. So at first, I figured I would just have it that she wasn't taught any type of magic, so other than the hidden magic she has shown in these last couple chapters (which she doesn't control), she has no other knowledge on it that she can use. After some more thinking I didn't like that reason, so I've come up with another, but I will not share due to spoilers later.

 **Rewrite:**

I had someone, in a not so friendly way, demand I do a rewrite because this story is crap. You're entitled to your opinion for one, but there is a way to express it without being nasty about it. Anyway, I've debated on a rewrite of this story, and I have a start for the rewrite that changes some things that could make this idea easier to write, but I want to take this story to completion, or at least, as far as I can.

I'm sure I missed other questions and comments, sorry about that.

Let's start the story, and remember to let me know your thoughts by reviewing or PM. I'm writing blind with this story, so everything is a damn mystery to me and I'll likely make mistakes because of this.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

* * *

Erza sat by the window of the bedroom, silently watching the darkening blue sky. Her fingers fiddled with the gem hanging around her neck, wondering when her big sister would come home. She was getting hungry, and she didn't want to eat without Mina.

Her mind drifted to thoughts of their mother, Kushina Scarlet. What would life be like if she was still around? Would they have a big house? A small one? What kind of food would she make?

 _Wonder if mommy's strawberry cake would be better than nee-san's,_ Erza licked her lips, and her eyes glazed over as dreams of strawberry cake invaded her thoughts.

With a sigh, she turned away from the window and moved over to the bed. Sleeping didn't sound like such a bad idea, and when her sister returned they could eat. She curled under the thin blankets, hugging the pillow her sister normally used close to her body and closed her eyes.

 _"Mommy?" a little hand tugged on the woman's sleeve. The woman turned towards the little girl behind her and smiled brightly her long red hair falling off her shoulders. "I want strawberry cake."_

 _The woman giggled and took hold of the little girl's hand, "Of course Erza."_

 _The mother led her daughter through the halls into a white kitchen. Simple white tile lined the floor, accompanied by dark wood cabinets and white countertops. A Small dining table, large enough for four people to sit comfortably, rested in the middle of the kitchen. A vase of colorful flowers sat in the center._

 _"Have a seat, and I'll get started right away." the mother tied up her hair into a high ponytail, and moved around the kitchen, collecting ingredients from the cake._

 _Erza happily kicked her feet back and forth, humming a small tune, from her place at the table. Even though her mother hadn't made the cake yet, just the thought of what was coming was enough to get her daydreaming of strawberry cake._

 _So lost in her thoughts was she, she never noticed the dark shadow creeping up behind her until it had already lifted her from her seat and nuzzled against her cheek. "Hello, my dear sweet sister!"_

 _"Nee-san, stop it," Erza whined pushing at her sister's face._

 _Erza was deposited back on her seat, but before she could turn, her sister had her cheeks pinched between her fingers, "What's this 'nee-san' business?"_

 _"Pleash shtop," the little girl tried to get the offending hands away from her face, but to no avail._

 _"Mina, leave your sister alone," the mother said, not turning away from her preparations._

 _"Only if she calls me 'nee-chan'." Mina replied, not easing up on pinching her little sister's cheeks._

 _"Pleash shtop, nee-chan!" Erza cried out, and her sister finally let her free. She glared at Mina with tears in her eyes, and the older girl felt a pang in her chest._

 _"I'm sorry Erza. I got a little carried away," she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, but the little girl just turned away with her arms crossed, giving a short 'hn' in response._

 _"Please forgive me," Mina tried her own pout, but Erza turned away again with another short 'hn'. "Ooo, I know. What if I made you a strawberry cake as an apology."_

 _The grin she got from the little girl was all the confirmation she needed. Her own victorious smile lit up her face, "You'll just have to make it another time, Mina. I'm already making one."_

 _Mina turned towards their mother, who stopped her work to look towards them, "Oh? Who said she wants your cake instead of mine?" She challenged with a sweet smile._

 _"She asked_ me _to make one," the mother replied, a sweet smile on her face._

 _"We both know_ my _cakes are better. If I was around, she would have asked me and not you," Mina said in a matter-of-fact way._

 _"Them's fighting words, Mina," the mother's smile turned mischievous._

" _Yeah," the smile turned feral, "Them's fighting words."_

 _In a flash of light that blinded Erza, the two redheads reappeared in a white chef coat and black pants. Tied on their heads was a headband with a metal plate that had the image of a strawberry etched into the surface. Both stood on either side of the kitchen, that doubled in size._

 _Erza, found herself dressed in a black and white striped shirt, black pants and a whistle hanging from her neck. She stood between her family._

" _Alright, I want a clean fight. No crossing the line into the other player's side," Erza spoke and at her words, a bright red line stretched across the floor and walls, cutting the kitchen in half. "Are you ready?" The mother nodded. "Are you ready?" Mina nodded. "Bake!"_

 _The silence was loud, as both competitors focused on making the best cake. Erza stayed in her place at the center, flicking her gaze back and forth. And soon, the first cake made was the mother's, followed closely by the eldest daughter._

 _Erza was drooling as both delicacies were placed on the table that she now sat at, forks in trembling hands. Her mom's cake was square shaped and mostly white in color from the icing she used. Dollops of whipped cream lined the outer edge like a wall for the small mountain peaks of strawberries resting in red jelly._

 _Mina's cake was cylinder shaped and covered in a pink icing. Chocolate coated the top and ran down the sides of the cake like rain. Atop the chocolate coating were whole strawberries, each resting in their own bed of whipped cream._

" _Such a cute cake, but that kind of effort won't be enough for my little girl," the mother said with a smug look._

" _Oh yes, and the effort you put in to drown the cake in strawberry candy is satisfactory? You'll drive her into a sugar coma before she can enjoy the cake."_

" _That's it!" the mother dove at her daughter and dragged her to the ground._

 _Barbs between the redheads were tossed back and forth, as the wrestled on the floor. Erza ignored it all. Happily swaying side to side as the forks carried a piece from each cake to her mouth._

This is the life! _She cheered mentally._

 _Reaching out for another bite with her left fork…_

Clink.

 _Puzzled by the sound she reached out with her right fork…_

Clink.

 _Slowly her eyes opened to a nightmare. Her precious cake was gone. But it was there a moment ago. She only had like two bites. It's gone. Gone…_

 _The sounds of sniffling stopped the fighting cold. Their eyes drifting to the teary eyed Erza as she poked at the empty plates. Her eyes met theirs._

" _Mama. Nee-chan," the small girl burst into tears._

 _They shot over to the youngest, pulling her into a tight embrace between them, "It's ok baby girl, we'll make you more." The mother cooed._

" _Yeah, don't you worry, nee-chan will make as many as you want. No need to cry," Mina kissed the top of her little sister's head._

" _You will?" Erza said looked up at them with a tear streaked face. They smiled brightly at her and she returned it._

 _With another sniff, Erza's face contorted at a strange scent, "What's wrong dear?" her mother asked._

" _Mama. Nee-chan. Did you fart?"_

" _What!?" they both shouted._

" _I smell something funny," she left the arms of her family and left the kitchen. Following the smell until she stood at the front door._

 _Pulling it open, she saw the darkened sky. The moon hid behind even darker clouds. Was it getting hotter? She could almost feel sweat rolling down her skin. Wiping her forehead, she closed the door. That strange scent was still in the air._

 _The bed seemed to be getting warmer._ When did I get to bed?

 _Her sweat mixed with the cotton of the sheets. The smell was making her light headed. It felt like with each breath she was losing more air. And with each breath the warmer she felt._

Am I sick? _She wondered as the room started to blur._ Nee-chan, I don't feel well. I'm getting tired.

 _Her eyes were growing heavy. Her breathing even shorter now. Small tears started building in her eyes,_ Nee-chan. I'm scared.

Onee-chan! _She wanted to scream but it felt like she couldn't even talk anymore._

 _"Erza!"_

 _She tried to look to her sister's voice, and in the blurred room, she saw something. Was it her? She reached her hand towards it, and the darkness closed in along with her last breath._

~SS~

Feet pounded into the earth, carrying Mina towards the dangerous amber and smoke. She was getting closer. The house could be seen. She barely registered the small crowd in front of her home. Her focus was on the fire. Her focus was on Erza. She fought her way through the crowd, swinging wildly at those who tried to stop her and shoving those who didn't get out of the way. She barreled into the front door.

Oranges and reds covered everything. The already old table serving as a light snack to the fire as it spread across the home. The black smoke acted as a second ceiling, forcing Mina to lower herself just to see anything.

Her lungs burned anew as the smoke and heated air entered her body, but she ignored it. The home never was large, but as she closed in on the bedroom, it felt like she was so far away. With a hiss, she gripped the hot metal doorknob and opened the door.

Laying there on the bed, curled up with a pillow, was Erza. with a new surge of strength, Mina lifted her little sister into her arms and left.

The crowd didn't cheer or come up to offer assistance as she came outside. They just stood there frozen in place as Mina came tumbling out of the house with Erza and towards them.

"Get back!" She shouted, as she eased Erza to the ground, they backed away from her quickly, and allowed her space to frantically check over her sister.

Hands resting atop the little girl, she started compressing. Pausing only a moment to breathe into the girl's mouth, and then renewing the compressions. Her mind was shouting any instructions she had read from any number of books.

Mina's heart was pounding in her ears, and it ached to see her baby sister dirtied from the smoke. It cried with how still she looked. The seconds ticked by and with each one, Mina felt colder.

 _No,_ she breathed into Erza again. _Please no._

Erza was so still. If she squinted her eyes a little, Mina could almost fool herself into thinking she was just sleeping.

 _Just open your eyes,_ tears were falling onto her sister's form. Her compressions becoming softer, the cold feeling now freezing.

 _Don't leave me,_ she pulled her sister against her, and her limp body only served to break her heart more. _Erza._

The freezing feeling in her heart seemed to thaw. Her exhaustion seemed to lift, and the steady breathing of her little sister tickled her neck.

 _Breathing!_ "Erza! Erza can you hear me?" Mina cried seeing the little girl's face screw up and her eyes open.

"Mmm, nee-chan," she whined. "I was dreaming about strawberry cake."

Mina choked between her sobs and laughing, "Silly girl, you had me so worried." Heart soaring she hugged the girl tighter.

"Nee-chan, you're hurting me."

"I'm sorry, Erza. Just… Just let me stay like this a little longer please." Mina said into the girl's hair.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she kissed her sister's head again. "Go back to sleep, Erza."

Gently she shifted her sister onto her back and stood to her feet. The villagers watched in stunned silence as she faced them, eyes glowing an eerie red. The fire behind her seemed to morph into a savagely grinning demon. But to her, with the glow of the fire in their eyes, they looked worse than any demon, and she so wished to kill them.

Her sister came first, and with one final glare at the people, she walked into the woods, listening idly to their words of demons became nothing more than whispers in the wind.

~SS~

It was a bright day. Brighter than the day before, and even though she was hungry, tired, and her limbs were tired beyond belief she couldn't be happier. The only regret she had, was that she almost lost Erza before she decided to leave that place. It shouldn't have gotten to that point. It should never get to that, and she will spend the rest of her days making sure that it doesn't.

"Mm," the quiet groan from behind, got Mina to turn to the peaceful face of her baby sister. Erza eyes squeezed together, and slowly opened and met her gaze, "Morning, nee-chan."

"Morning Erza. Did you sleep well?" She felt her nod.

"Where are we?" Erza asked, taking in the surroundings.

She was used to being around nature, as their home was settled in the middle of the forest, but no matter where she looked she didn't see a single building.

"We're on a road trip," Mina said joyfully.

"What about our home?" Erza questioned. The urgency in her voice causes Mina to pause.

"Figured it'd be a good time to see new places. Sounds fun right?"

"I guess," Erza didn't sound excited. If anything she seemed worried.

"Hey," Mina stopped and looked back at the girl on her back. "I know it's going to be scary, but you want to know what keeps me going when I'm scared? I just think of you." The little girl's eyes widened.

"Me?"

"Mmhmm. As long as I think of you I know nothing can keep me down. Wherever you are is my home after all."

Erza's smile was so bright, "You're my home too!" She hugged her sister, causing the older girl to cough from the unexpected pressure on her neck, but she was happy.

A strange growl interrupted the moment, and Mina spotted the growing blush on the little girl's face, "Did you eat a gremlin in your sleep?"

"I didn't!" she shouted burying her face into the older girl's hair, gaining a laugh in return.

"Well let's see what we can find."

Mina looked forward and spotted something beyond the trees. A small wooden sign nailed into the dirt road that she had apparently been walking beside the whole time. She groaned in frustration at that thought, but read the sign.

 _Welcome to Rosemary Village_

"Lucky break, Erza. Looks like we found our first stop," Mina grinned at her sister and proceeded forward into their new home.


	4. From Ashes to New (Updated)

**This chapter has been updated with new content at the end of the old version.**

 **Author's Note:**

I'M STILL ALIVE! YAY!

Seriously, my bad for taking so long with this update. I have been stuck, lazy and my attention was occupied by other activities (mostly books and games).

Now alot of what had me stuck is I knew next to nothing about Rosemary Village, other than that's where Erza grew up, and with my research through Wiki, the manga, and the anime I really only got brief details, which didn't give me nearly enough to write a chapter with. Maybe I'm just dumb and missed that info, but I'd like to think I tried.

Alright, I'm going to wrap this up real quick so you all can (hopefully) enjoy the new chapter...

 **Ages (Rough estimate and subject to change based on feedback. Seriously if you know ages of these people it'd help me out otherwise I'm sticking with this.):**

Mina - currently is about 12-13 years old. It works for what I have to keep her 4-5 years older.

Erza - currently is about 7-8 years old.

 **Pairings (Not ErzaXJellal. Seriously, never gonna happen.):**

Undecided so send me your thoughts

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

* * *

Compared to the village they used to live in, Mina already felt a little warmer walking through Rosemary with her little sister in hand. It was a modest village of dirt pathways and smaller homesteads - that served as both home and shop - and smaller stands for a variety of goods. but the atmosphere was so inviting. Almost addictingly so - considering she and Erza spent a good portion of their life as outcasts.

 _Thanks to me,_ Mina thought bitterly, but shook her head of those thoughts. No point in getting caught up in what couldn't be changed. They were here now.

It was certainly odd though. Where she was used to bustling streets, even before midday, here there was plenty of room for the kids to run around playing games. Where most conversations were based around haggling for the best price, here they paused whatever they were doing to have pleasant talks about their activities for the day. And strangest of all, noone stared at her with fear or anger. Minor curiosity drew their attention to the two incredibly dirty sisters, but nothing more than that.

"What on earth have you two been doing to get so dirty?"

Mina jerked at the sudden question and pulled Erza behind her as she turned to face the speaker. Grey hair and slightly wrinkled features easily marked the man's age. A smile further accentuated the crow's feet of his eyes.

"Just traveling," Mina responded curtly, shuffling back only slightly. Her heart knew that they weren't there anymore, but her mind told her otherwise.

"Hmm, must have been quite the journey," his tone was playful, but his eyes were concerned. A loud grumbling answered him, and both the old man and Mina looked to the red-faced girl, who was doing her best to hide behind her hair. The man laughed jovially, "Quite the journey indeed, if you're hungry I can treat ya to some food."

Mina's eyes narrowed slightly, "What do you want?" If there was one thing Mina had learned from their old home - after she became the demon - nothing was free.

"Just being friendly, but if you feel the need to pay me back…" the man rubbed his chin. "I do have some housework that you could help my daughter with. Sound fair?"

Mina was stuck. Her mind was telling her something had lay underneath this man's _friendly_ offer, while her heart was telling her this man could be trusted. Feeling a tug on her shirt, Mina met the brown eyes of her sister. Her brain had gotten both of them here in the first place, maybe she could try and listen to her heart. So with a deep breath, Mina looked to the still smiling man…

"Okay."

The man smiled even more and extended his hand, "Name's Teuchi. Teuchi Ichiraku."

Taking the man's hand with a surprisingly firm grip she began her own introduction, "Mina Scarlet. This is my little sister Erza Scarlet."

"Nice meetin' ya. Follow me; Ayame would love to meet you."

~SS~

The sisters spent the walk listening to the man talk about a majority of topics. He spoke of his own ramen business in the village selling "The World's Greatest Food!" and it was that declaration that started a rather heated argument between an old man and a small red-headed girl.

"Nee-san's strawberry cake is the best!"

"Your head ain't screwed on right. If it were you would know ramen is the best there is, and mine is the best of the best!"

Mina could only sigh as she watched her sister scream at Teuchi, while the "older" man shouted back. She loved that Erza loved the cake so much, but she was being rather dramatic. Still, she couldn't help but laugh when she caught the looks of bewilderment from passerbyes.

"Strawberry cake is the best you dumb noodle-brain!" Mina crouched over in belly-aching laughter from Teuchi's stupefied face.

"Why you… How dare you call me that, short-cake!"

"I am not short! You're just too tall."

Teuchi had a jolly laugh at Erza's expense, right up until she kicked him in the shin. Erza had turned the tables and now was pointing and laughing at the large man hopping awkwardly on one foot while rubbing at the sting in his shin. A gleam entered his eyes, and before Erza knew it she was being lifted off the ground, kicking and screaming.

"Mind telling me what's going on dad?"

Teuchi and Erza froze comically, with her foot firmly planted on his cheek and wide eyed. Standing behind the man was a young woman with long brown hair held in a white bandana and dressed in a light colored dress. Mina assumed that this was the Ayame that the old man mentioned.

Teuchi and Erza looked at each other, and slowly he set her on the ground. Standing a bit straighter, and coughing into his fist he turned to his daughter, "Nothing?"

"Really? So the people asking me if my father was feeling okay, was about nothing?" Teuchi seemed to wilt under the stern gaze, "Honestly…" Ayame face-palmed and shook her head. She met her father's eyes and gestured to the twin redheads, in a silent question.

His large grin returned, "Mina. Erza. This is my wonderful daughter, Ayame." The sisters smiled and waved in greeting, "Ayame. This is Mina and Erza Scarlet. They'll be joining us for some dinner." A loud grumble punctuated the desire for food. Teuchi and Ayame looked at the two, "All that playing made ya hungrier, eh?"

"That wasn't me!" Erza shouted, pointing to Mina "It was nee-san."

Mina was brushing through her hair with her fingers, turned away from their mirthful glances. "I-I'm a little hungry, -tebane..." she whispered, cheeks dusted with a gentle pink.

The group shared a laugh at her expense as they made their way to the Ichiraku's home, and even Mina couldn't help but smile. These were good people. Warm people, and as much as her mind continued to remind her that she shouldn't be so trusting, her heart spoke louder that this would be their new home. A better home. That thought alone, seemed to lighten the load on her shoulders.

It had only taken a few minutes of walking to reach their destination, apparently they had been rather close before the food fight started.. It was a single-level home about as large as some of the small restaurants Mina worked in, the majority painted in white, while the trim and the door were painted in a soft orange. A wooden decoration resembling a bowl of ramen, with the name _Ichiraku_ label on the dish, hung on the door

"Welcome to our humble abode," Teuchi cheered as he led the group on a brief tour of the home

The room was lightly decorated, a long, light-brown couch sat against the wall with a large window behind it. A loveseat adjacent to it, with a squared table between that held a vase of brightly colored flowers. A recliner rested opposite next to fire place.

A wall separated the sitting room from the large dining room, where a number of small tables and chairs could be found. A sliding glass door granted them view of the outside, and what looked to be additional tables and chairs. Off to the right was a counter lined with stools, and beyond the counter was the large kitchen. Teuchi explained that his home is also his business, though he wouldn't be open today since they had guests.

Mina had tried to argue that he didn't have to, but both Ichirakus immediately shut that down. It wasn't often they had guests that weren't customers, and they don't close up often so the day's loss of business wasn't really going to hurt them that bad.

"That's basically it," Teuchi stated while putting on a white apron. "Now, I'm going to treat you an extra special ramen dish. I'll have you crying in joy in no time short-cake," he declared.

Mina muffled Erza's indignant cries, "Would it be too much if we could use your bath?"

Ayame was quick to agree, and led the sisters down the hallway they passed by at the entrance. "We should have anything you need, towels will be in this cupboard."

Mina was impressed, and the whispered "wow," from Erza told her the feeling was shared. The bathroom was separated in two. A changing room, and the bathing room. The changing room held the basket for the dirty laundry, a tall cupboard, a sink, mirror, and toilet. The bathing room, as the name would suggest, had an open space to wash and a tub settled against the far end that was large enough for two.

 _Ramen must make alot of money;_ Mina shook her head and helped her sister undress.

"Do you have anything else to wear?" Why did she ask that? These two looked like they were scraping by, and Mina looked haggard. It was obvious they didn't have anything, but her stupid curiosity _had_ too know.

"We… lost our things getting here," Mina's pause wasn't missed by Ayame, nor did she miss the questions in Erza's eyes, but she didn't push for answers.

"I think I still have some old clothes that could fit you both. If not, I can adjust them later."

"No, that's…" Mina wanted to decline, but she really had no ground to stand on here. Everything they had was little more than ashes and smoke now, and the look in Ayame's eyes said she would be giving them clothes whether she accepted or not. "I will pay you back," she accepted with a smile before closing the door to get herself and Erza clean.

Ayame almost cried seeing the subdued bow of the girl's body, like something suddenly climbed onto her back. And though she felt the smile was genuine, it didn't reach her eyes. She didn't say anything as the two sisters disappeared into the bathroom, but there was no way she was leaving them on their own.

Almost two days worth of dirt, sweat and smoke really had Mina working to clean their bodies. She had let Erza wash herself at first, but the girl had only done the bare minimum before she was trying to get into the large tub. After some squirming, Mina managed to get her to sit still so she could get the worst of it. And the little girl became putty in Mina's hands when she massaged the shampoo and conditioner into her scalp; almost fell asleep from it too.

It wasn't until they got into the bath - that was overflowing with bubbles thanks to her little sister- when Mina felt euphoric. As if the bath, and its bubbles, were just draining her stress away. She knew that it would take time to get over what's happened, and she wasn't sure she would ever forget, but Erza already seemed to be ecstatic, most likely due to the bath full of bubbles.

"Nee-chan, look…" Erza covered her hair in white bubbles complete with mustache and beard, "I'm an old man."

"I don't think so," Mina pulled the little girl into tight hug, swaying back and forth. "You're always gonna be my itty, bitty baby sister!" she chortled, as her sister fought to get free.

Feeling mischievous, Mina released Erza just as she pushed away, and she slipped into the suds. Slowly… a foamy figure rose from the tub, "I'm the bubble monster. Rah!"

Mina cowered away, "Erza, save me!"

They continued to play until the water cooled, where they carefully went into the changing room. A pile of clothes were placed atop the sink. Smiling, Mina and Erza dried off, brushed their hair, and put on the dresses left by Ayame.

Teuchi and Ayame were talking lowly when the sisters joined them in the dining room. Most of the tables and chairs had been pushed to the edges of the room, leaving only one with four chairs in the center. Erza was dressed in a light blue dress; the fabric easily reaching passed her toes causing her to kick at it to avoid tripping and falling. Mina wore a violet dress that came just above her ankles, and she was clearly amused by her younger sister.

"Sorry, it's the smallest one I had," Ayame felt a little bad she didn't have something smaller, but she couldn't stop her own smile and hid it behind her hand.

"Doing alright there, short-cake." Teuchi had no such reservation, laughing in a grandiose fashion… until Erza kicked him in the shin again, "Why you… Ah!"

Ayame halted her father in his steps with a firm grasp on his ear, "We are not starting this again. Now sit down while I bring out the food."

"You too, Erza," Mina said and helped her sister into the chair, then followed after Ayame.

Dinner was much like when they first met Teuchi. He talked about his own travels in his youth, learning tricks to the trade of making ramen. In time he figured out his own method, and went on to tell of story - much to Ayame's dismay - when his daughter had been "as large a a cow" because she had been kidnapped by world class chefs who wanted his ramen recipe. Everyone guffawed at her claims that the food was too delicious to ignore.

Mina didn't mind hearing about them. She was actually afraid they'd ask her where they come from, and why they had been traveling. Either questions, or any question pertaining to their life before, she'd prefer to never have to answer. She just wanted to leave that behind and enjoy this new start they had.

"Strawberry cake!" Erza screamed, throwing a wad of ramen at Teuchi's face.

"Ramen!" Teuchi gave his own battle cry, punctuated with a splat of noodles on Erza's face.

Both Mina and Ayame sighed at their antics and left.

~SS~

Mina sat outside watching the moon and stars overhead. She hadn't been able to fall asleep, even if her body and mind were exhausted. Erza had tired herself out in her food war with Teuchi, and Ayame insisted they stay. Teuchi drowsily gave his own approval before retiring to his own bedroom for the night. Having no other option she agreed.

Having a place for tonight though, didn't make it easier to plan for tomorrow though. She wondered if the Ichirakus would be willing to let Erza stay. She didn't want to impose on them more than she already had, and she didn't want to drag Erza with her as she fumbled about.

"Would you like some company?" there was a slight twitch in her hand, but no other response was given. Teuchi pulled up a chair for himself and sat next to Mina.

Neither said a word for some time, but as Mina watched the sky, Teuchi watched her. This girl with unique features carried herself like an adult would. He knew she wouldn't endanger her sister; the love she held was too strong to do something recklessly, but it left him wondering why. What was she running from that they left alone with no belongings? He didn't want to push it though. It was clear she wanted to bury it into the recesses of her mind.

"It wasn't always bad," Teuchi perked up when she spoke. Mina absently rubbed at her whisker marks, as memories of how she got here surfaced in her mind.

~SS~

Even though we never had a dad… Even when mom was gone… It wasn't always bad. Erza was too young to support herself, and most saw me as too young to support both of us. That didn't matter to me, all I cared - and will always care - about is supporting Erza. So even at 5, I did chores for whoever would let me, and earned a generous amount of money to buy food and still have jewels left to buy her toys and story books - she always loved listening to Tales of a Gutsy Ninja.

It all changed though…

I barely remember what happened that day. Erza was only four, so I doubt she'd remember. There was a festival in the village, I don't really remember what it was for, but she was excited to go... so I bought her a yukata and we went. The music was loud and pleasant, coaxing the population to join in the celebrations. Lacrima lit the festival in brilliant colors. The aroma of delicious food in the air. People shouting and laughing at the games, whether they won or not. It was an incredible experience.

I told her to hold my hand - it would have been too easy to lose her in the crowd. Fireworks burst in the air, and before I knew it Erza slipped from my grasp trying to get closer. I tried to chase after her, but the crowd was too thick. People were pushing forward as I was, I lost all sight of her.

I was shouting as loudly as I could, shoving through anyone in my way. It could have been minutes but every minute felt like an hour. A strange panic was pushing my heart into rapid beats. A sense of urgency released a flood of adrenaline, and almost impossibly - over the music, shouting, fireworks - I heard her. Erza was crying out for me somewhere. She needed me. So I ran.

People stumbled and cursed as I forced my way through the dense crowd. I had no idea where she was, but I knew… I knew if I just kept going I'd find her. And I did. She was crying. A man stood over her with a hand raised and shouting. Everything went red.

When my vision cleared, the same man was unmoving on the ground. Still breathing. Drying blood covered my hands and I could feel a small amount drying on my face. I could hear Erza crying behind me. Wiping off what I could I turned to comfort her, but she only seemed to freeze., eyes wide in terror like she had no idea who I was and that I was a monster from her nightmares. I tried reaching for her again, and she kept screaming for me to help her but she kept crawling back from me.

"Get away from her monster!"

Monster? I looked towards whoever spoke, and only then did I notice the how many people were there. I then noticed how quiet everything was now. So quiet, that my sister's cries was like the wailing of hundreds.

Why? Wasn't there a festival going on? Their eyes spoke a different truth however. Their faces showed no excitement. The air was suddenly thick with fear and animosity. I didn't know what was going on but I needed to get Erza home.

She had curled into herself, palms pressed into her eyes as she shook. People continued to yell at us, but I ignored them and lifted Erza into my arms.

"It's okay. Nee-chan is here now," I whispered to her, leaving the people behind. "We're going home. No monster can get you there."

"Take me home, nee-chan," she sounded so scared, and for a moment all I wanted was to erase whatever dared do this.

She fell asleep before we got home, so I laid her to bed and stepped towards the bathroom. I wish I hadn't… The fear and anger made sense now. The shouts of monster made sense now. It all made sense… Eyes glowing like twin stones of ruby with slit pupils, thick, feral whiskers marking each cheek, elongated canines and all of this sprinkled with droplets of dried blood stared at me from the mirror.

I was frozen. There was no way it was me. No way. I said it over and over, trying to make it true but the image never changed. Anxiety and desperation took control, my hands scrubbed and scratched painfully at my cheeks. I squeezed my eyes shut so tight, my eyes throbbed from the pressure. I ground my teeth to the point of screeching and cracking.

Still that thing stared at me from the mirror. The blood flowed from the open wounds on my cheeks. The taste of copper filled my mouth. And my eyes were reddened even further. I didn't stop though, it wasn't real. It couldn't be real.

Erza woke me up the following day. The memories of the night before came rushing back even before I could come up with an answer. I ran my tongue along my teeth… Normal. I didn't feel any of the markings on my cheeks. I asked Erza what color my eyes were, and though she looked confused she gave me an answer that made my heart soar…

"Blue," she told me, and I couldn't have been happier. Even annnounced it with saying I would make a big breakfast of her favorites, she wasn't as excited as I thought she would be though. "Nee-chan," her eyes flitted across my face - with that same confused look - then my hands, then the floor. 'What happened?' Her question sent a chill up my spine.

Just a dream. It was just a dream. I repeated that over and over, until I could smile normally, "I had a small accident. Don't worry, Erza. Go setup for breakfast will you."

She watched me for a moment longer, before she smiled and left. Trying to steady my breathing, I stood and looked to the mirror. I had hoped it was a dream, and what I saw almost had me believing it was a dream. But the same slit pupils from last night, now rested in vibrant blue. The same whiskers were still there, but thinned to small marks.

I hoped it was all a dream, but these marks proved it wasn't.

From that day forth, everything turned upside down. People couldn't seem to be bothered to give me work, and those that did paid me significantly less than before. Barely enough to buy a sandwich for one, and I had to feed two.

Multiple times, I came home to Erza hiding under the bed, because someone had broken down the door and windows. Furniture would be torn apart. Words like 'demon' and 'monster' painted on the walls. And everytime I tried to comfort Erza, she'd look at me like she was seeing someone else. Something else. The fear in her eyes would strangle my heart in wire, and I so badly wanted to take that fear away…

But I was the one causing it. How do you take something away when you're the cause? I love Erza too much and I promised to never leave her alone. How can I love and care for her like she needs if I leave?

I continued to struggle to keep our home and keep us fed. But the vandalism never stopped, until I found us a new home on the outskirts. It was old and beaten up. Dirty from years of neglect, but I did my best to make it work. Then, there were long periods of time where no one would pay me anything, and I had to resort to selling what I could. It didn't get me much of anything, but it was enough to keep Erza fed and clothed.

We should have left a long time ago. I know that. I knew it then too, but I just couldn't. I could say that it was our home. It's where we were born, and I didn't want to leave it. I could say that Erza was too young to travel. I could say a lot of things, but I deep down. I was too scared. I knew nothing outside of what we experienced in the village…

~SS~

"We were forced to leave when they set fire to our home, with Erza still inside. My fear…" her shaky voice dropped lower than a whisper, "My fear almost cost me a price I can't bear to pay."

Mina was quiet after that. Teuchi hadn't said a word since she stopped, but interally he wanted to scream and thrash out at everyone that could harm this girl and her sister. All she's ever done was try and do right by Erza, and care for her when their own mother couldn't. Which begged the question, where was she? He could only assume she had passed at some point after Erza's birth, but Mina never said she had died.

"Ichiraku-san," voice still soft and head bowed, "Onegai…" her voice cracked and she swallowed thickly. "Let Erza stay here. Until I can find us a new home. Onegai!"

Teuchi's throat closed. This young woman - currently fighting for control of her own emotions to stay strong for her sister - should've never had to take up the mantle of a parent so early in life. He glanced over his shoulder to his own daughter, who had followed after him when they saw Mina outside. Ayame's eyes, reddened and tearful, held a fire that burned in his own. They would not let these two fend for themselves.

Sharing a nod with his daughter he regarded Mina once more, "You've already found yourselves a new home." Mina's eyes widened. This wasn't a dream right? Seeing their bright smiles she knew they were being honest.

"What do you say," Ayame crouched next to Mina. Eyes full of so much warmth that Mina hadn't known since her mom, "Want to be part of the family?"

Tears she's been holding back for years broke through. All the frustrations of getting through each day. All the sadness. The loneliness. It all came out in choked sobs. Cradling herself Mina finally let out a broken reply, "Arigato."


	5. Flawed Innocence

**Author's Note:**

Ladies and gentlemen, many apologies and thanks for your patience in this. I've been on a lazy streak on top of arguing with my brain on what needs to be written lol. This chapter alone has gone through several plans, and a couple different rewrites and edits. I can't say I am 100% satisfied but it is closer to it than previous iterations.

On the topic of planning and brainstorming, I want to give a super loud shoutout to rwbybomb21. An awesome individual who has helped me immensely in smoothing some of the edges in the story.

Aracknitor, thanks for your thoughts on the story, and providing some info on Erza's age. Hope you're prepared because I may be picking your brain in the chapters to come.

There are many others I want to thank but this AN will go forever.

Last thing, this chapter has been one of the more difficult chapters to figure out. I realize things are a bit slow and this was actually supposed to be our jumping point into the climax for the sisters, but I'm still working on the last half, which isn't coming together just yet. So in the interest of letting y'all know this is still in the works, I split the chapter in half and am posting this. I hope it's entertaining enough (even if it is a bit of filler) to hold you guys over until I get the 2nd half finished out. Thank you to those that understand.

Also, it's created from a series of time skips, but I don't actually state the duration of time. Use that imagination for me on this one yeah ;) lol

 **Pairings:**

It is officially decided that this will contain a Yuri pairing. Sorry for those of you looking for Mina to be in a straight relationship. These are the current pairings that have tickled my fancy, but I'm happy to hear what ship you want to sail, whether it's what I've mentioned or not.

Mina\Mirajane

Mina\Erza

Mina\Juvia

Mina\Ultear

 **Side Note:**

I just finished posting a couple of teaser chapters of some side projects I'm working on. Nothing fancy, just brief looks at what could become either One-shot or multi-chaptered story. If you're interested give em a read, and let me know your thoughts.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

* * *

The moon still hung high in the clear night sky when Mina found herself waking. Her body felt cold and clammy, but far too hot to crawl under the blankets. She tried to calm her breathing and panicked heart-rate.

It was becoming a common occurrence. To the point that her mind had troubles telling if she was really awake or still asleep. Sometimes she would wake up only for the nightmare to repeat itself. Other times she would wake up and still smell the smoke and ashes or feel the burning of the fire.

No one ever asked her, so she could only assume she wasn't alerting anyone, which she preferred. She didn't want her sister to worry about her because of some bad dreams, nor did she want the Ichirakus questioning her about it and trying to help. It was pointless to offer help when she herself knew they were just dreams, and that everything was okay. The last thing she wanted was to become both a burden and be told what she already knew.

Rubbing at her eyes that were too heavy to stay open, but her mind was too awake to go back to sleep, Mina placed a gentle kiss on Erza's head and left the bedroom as quietly as possible. It became a routine for her to step out into the night and watch the stars.

" _Do you know what happens if you see a shooting star?" the mother asked the child in her lap. A blanket wrapped around them to guard them against the cooler air. "Whenever you see a shooting star, you make a wish. The star will carry your wish across the sky, and one day it will return to you to grant your wish."_

"I'm still waiting," Mina said softly into the night. Footsteps alerted her to another guest, and she whirled on the unwanted company ready to tell them to leave her alone, but her words died in her throat.

Ayame stood in the doorway watching her closely. The brunette obviously did not want to intrude, but the concern told Mina that she was not about to leave her alone. Mina simply eyed a nearby chair, and Ayame took a seat, silently watching the stars.

The peace stretched well into the night, and Mina found the combination of the night and the calming presence of her company very soothing to the point of falling asleep where she sat. She would have too if she didn't see the hand reaching out to her. The tender expression on Ayame's face warmed her the same way it had the first time she saw it, and she couldn't stop herself from reaching out and allowing the young woman to guide her back into the house, but not before Mina glanced at the stars once more.

~SS~

"But nee-chan, you have to make your cake again. It's been forever since I last had it," Mina smiled at the dramatics of her sister. Ever since they went with Ayame to help with the shopping, Erza was constantly trying to convince her to get the ingredients for her strawberry cake.

And as much as she wanted to spoil the girl, she simply did not have the money to do so. Crouching before her little sister, she cupped Erza's cheek and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Another day, Erza."

Mina's had a lot of experience dealing with her sister's pout, and though it was extremely hard to deny the girl when those doe eyes turned on, Mina could force herself to ignore it. Ayame had no experience, so when Erza was suddenly lifted up into the air being nuzzled by the other girl, Mina knew her sister was getting that strawberry cake.

"Of course we can!" Ayame cheered and Erza's victorious smile was a beautiful sight to behold, even if it seemed a bit smug.

Mina relented with a shake of her head and told Ayame she would pay her back. Her request was denied, however.

"You're family now," she said. That same warm smile she saw the first night they got here was directed at her once more, and Mina felt the conflict between her head and her heart.

Family. She often wondered what a large family would be like. Would it be hectic? Would they live together? Gather for dinner? Many questions were asked when it came to family, but all Mina and Erza had, were each other. Erza was easy to accept that these people could be their family. Mina couldn't help but be wary. Regardless of how she felt about the Ichirakus, she still didn't know them. And it was the lack of knowledge that left her in the middle of heart and mind. She wasn't ready to accept them, but maybe with time…

"Nee-chan," Mina felt a slight tug at the dress she wore, and her thoughts were forgotten.

Erza had a hold of her, but her eyes were looking elsewhere. Following her gaze, she found a group of kids playing tag in a grassy field. Most seemed to be about Erza's age, though there were a couple that was younger than her by a few years.

Mina remained silent. She knew what her sister was silently asking, and she wanted to let the girl act her age for once. The people of their old village never let their kids play with Erza, because of her relation to Mina. Yet another thing to add to her growing list.

Erza watched as Mina's face seemed to twitch from happy to somber. She could only wonder the things that went through her mind. She didn't like when Mina got silent like this. It hurt as much as if she herself were dealing with it and not Mina. And it was her fault. She shouldn't have said anything. She just saw the kids playing and she couldn't stop from calling out to her sister with her silent request.

Mina has always looked out for her, and here she was again making things difficult. So with a final glance at the kids - doing her best to hide the longing - Erza slipped her hand in her sister's, squeezing it tenderly trying to convey that it was alright.

Ayame hadn't said a word during the silent conversation between the sisters. This was ground that she knew she wasn't quite welcome on, but it was almost heartbreaking to see. Mina meant well, but the fear caused by her past was making it almost impossible to move forward, and though she tried not to she was making it difficult for Erza to move on too. Ayame wanted to offer support, especially when she saw Mina's watery smile, so without speaking she grasped Mina's other hand -ignoring the sudden tension from doing so- offering her compassion and understanding.

Providing her own apologies to Ayame, Mina pulled Erza into a tight hug. "Be safe."

Erza was beaming as she ran towards the kids to play. Mina stayed close by, watching from her place on a bench. Ayame went ahead to complete their original task.

Fear was an ugly thing. Fear of the unknown. Fear of the past. Both of these things were ruling Mina's thoughts, even when she accepted the generosity from Teuchi as a leap of faith, she still allowed it control. And seeing her little sister run around with the most genuine show of happiness she's seen since…

"Well, since she had the cake," Mina chuckled to herself at the memory. Sighing she took in the wonderful picture of true joy, losing herself in its warmth.

Seemingly from nowhere, a deep chill worked through her neck causing her to yelp and jump away, "Would you like some ice cream?"

Blinking owlishly, Mina looked to the patron that questioned her. Ayame stared back, a small grin on her face. Looking to her outstretched hand that held a sundae, topped with slices of strawberry and cream on a bed of what looked like vanilla and strawberry flavored ice cream, she could only come up with one response.

"When?" it wasn't the best response considering the question pointed at her, but she seriously had no idea when Ayame even sat next to her. Which posed another question of how _long_ had she been there.

Ayame didn't seem to mind being answered with a question if the hidden giggle was anything to go by, "I've been here only a moment, but you weren't answering me. So I asked myself, 'What's the best way to get someone's attention?'"

"And that's what you came up with?" Mina asked incredulously.

"Well actually…" Ayame paused as if she was thinking about how to respond. Then with a shake of her head, "No nevermind. Here," she didn't wait for Mina's acceptance of the treat and instead pushed it into her hands.

She was going to push Ayame for an answer, curious to know what she was going to say, but decided to just accept the dessert that was forced on her and return to watching her sister play. And though they sat in silence, Mina found herself not wanting to be anywhere else.

It was a strange feeling if she were being honest. She felt comfortable in Ayame's presence. It wasn't all the time, but it seemed that when she was about to drown in her thoughts, the girl always managed to show up. Like a silent beacon in the darkness, beckoning her to a place of safety. A place where she and Erza can _live,_ instead of survive.

"Thank you," it wasn't enough. Not even close, but it was all Mina could think to say to show her appreciation.

"No need. You're family, and I don't want to see you or Erza hurting. Now enough talking, eat." Ayame practically grabbed the spoon and scooped the slowly melting ice cream into Mina's mouth.

Mina wasn't really in the mood for ice cream but she didn't want to waste the treat. As soon as the sundae touched her taste buds, she froze.

"Mina?" Ayame poked at the girl's cheek. She was going to poke at her again until Mina shouted with an almost wild smile as she shoveled the strawberry sundae into her mouth.

In seconds it was gone, and when her actions caught up with her Mina saw Ayame's bewildered look slowly morph into an amused smirk, "Was it good?"

Her face warmed exponentially, and she worked her fingers through her hair, "Really good, -ttebane."

 _It seems the sisters share a liking for strawberry flavored desserts,_ Ayame thought idly giggling at the adorable red-faced Mina.

~SS~

If there was one thing that Erza loved as much as her sister, it was her sister's strawberry cake. It was unnatural how amazing they tasted, and she couldn't get enough. Even if Mina made her cake every day for every meal it wouldn't be enough, so it was no real surprise that the younger Scarlet was bouncing on her feet in anticipation as her beloved sister worked in the kitchen to make the delicious dessert.

Maybe she could sneak in and get just a small taste. One foot stepped forward. If she couldn't sneak in, she could always beg her sister. Mina always seemed to have a hard time denying her when she turned on the pout. Another step forward. If it doesn't work on Mina, it would surely work on Ayame. The brunette had a much harder time denying Erza's request, and she seemed to have a way of getting Mina to agree to requests the older Scarlet originally denied.

She was so close. All she had to do was just reach out and push the door open, "Heya shortcake what're ya doing there?"

Erza couldn't hide her squeak of surprise, which alerted the two women inside the kitchen, "Erza, I know you weren't trying to get to the cake before it's finished right?" Turning to the voice she found Mina, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. She quickly shook her head in denial, "Good. Because if you were, then I'd have to just share the cake with Ayame instead," Mina was clearly joking shown by the mirth she was trying to hide, but even the slightest chance that she'd lose her cake got Erza to again shake her head even more vigorously than before.

Teuchi howled, "It's amazing how a simple cake can make you so docile."

"Well, then I guess you won't be having any cake then, dad." Ayame poked her head over Mina's shoulder with her own hard stare, though she hid her humor by using Mina's shoulder.

Teuchi grunted and turned his head to the side, "Don't want any. Nothing beats a good bowl of ramen anyway. Even a bad bowl of ramen beats cake. Even uncooked ramen…"

"You…" Erza slowly faced the ranting old man. A nearly visible aura of anger rising from the girl's frame.

Mina and Ayame quickly excused themselves back into the kitchen to finish making the cake. Normally, they would step in before the standard food fight could begin, but this time as the sounds of screaming echoed from the dining room, the two let it continue as a good distraction until they finished.

"You really don't need to help you know?" Mina said to Ayame who was already working on the next step.

"I've always wanted to try making other things other than our ramen menu and variations of that menu," Ayame certainly seemed to be enjoying herself, and if she were being honest, Mina was enjoying the other girl's company more and more. "Why a castle?"

Mina's lips tilted slightly, followed by stifled cackling, then all out laughing as she remembered her sister's profound stance when she made her birthday wish. When she finally settled, wiping at the gathered tears, Mina spoke. "A certain princess wished for a castle of strawberry cake.

Ayame listened to the tale in awe. Mina's face practically came alive like a blooming flower in fall, as she spoke of Erza and the happy memory they shared on her birthday. It's a sight she only caught slight glimpses of through her normal subdued mannerisms. And now that it's in full view, Ayame was memorizing every detail right down to the glitter in the girl's unique eyes.

When she finished, Mina stepped up next to Ayame. Their shoulders barely brushed against each other, and neither could quite stop the upward tilt of their lips as they worked together.

~SS~

"Where is it?" Erza was swinging doors open, crawling under tables, and knocking chairs over. Eyes wide and breathing in an almost manic fashion, she was scouring every corner of the home. "Where'd it go!" Her shrill scream had Mina rushing from her chores outside and scooping the upset child into her arms.

"What's wrong Erza? What happened?" she tried to question the angry girl.

"It's gone! It was there and then it was gone!"

"What's gone?" That wasn't the right question to ask since Erza became visibly more upset as she tried to squirm out of Mina's hold. "Stop it," the younger sister struggled more. Until Mina set her down and bopped her on the head light enough to stun her but not hurt her, "That's enough. Tell me what's wrong. Stop," Mina held her hand over Erza's mouth, seeing another nonsensical explanation about to leave the girl's mouth. "Breathe, then _calmly_ explain."

Following Mina's instructions, Erza spoke once more, "The strawberry cake you made me is gone. I went to wash my hands like you said, and when I came back it wasn't there anymore," Mina's protective nature flared in full seeing her sister's hazy eyes.

Taking her hand Mina and Erza crashed through the house like raging bulls. They soon ventured outside, "You there!" the first villager they found, they immediately shouted at, scaring the poor man from the volume and anger in their voices.

"You made her cry!"

"You stole my cake!"

Several villagers were subjected to these accusations, and all of them ran from the fiery sisters taking refuge in the nearest places they could find. It was a day the villagers learned to beware of cake that wasn't theirs and to not make the younger sister cry. The fury in Mina's eyes was not something they would forget.

"You know when they find out, you're in big trouble?" Ayame said to her father who was crouched behind the counter trying to be as small as possible.

Seeing the sisters tear through their home and even the village, had him thinking about taking a vacation outside of the village until things cooled down. Though How long that'd be he wasn't sure, "I thought you didn't like the cake anyway? Why would you steal Erza's?"

Ayame was genuinely confused. When Teuchi first had the strawberry cake, he admitted that it tasted fine, but he wouldn't want to eat it again if he had a choice. His voice was shaky at the time, so it was clear he liked it quite a bit more than he was saying, but it must have been more than she thought if he was willing to upset Erza by taking her cake, on top of angering the girl's older sister whose protective nature was a borderline violent storm if Erza looked even slightly upset.

"I was too weak to resist!" Teuchi cried into his hands.

"Resist what?" the tone of voice was much darker than Ayame's, but the man was too distraught to notice a difference.

"Eating that delicious cake. It was too much for me!"

"Oh," the temperature seemed to rise tenfold. "Ayame, would you take Erza out to play. I don't want her to see this," Mina cracked her knuckles dangerously as Teuchi finally realized his situation.

"We can talk this out, right Mina? Please?" Teuchi begged as he crawled back from the looming figure of an angered older sister.

Ayame quickly escorted Erza from the home, after she grabbed Mina's slice of strawberry cake from the fridge. And as the younger Scarlet happily ate her treat, Ayame could only cringe hearing the screams of her father from the other side of the village.

"MAMA!"

~SS~

It was a comfortable day to be outside. The sun provided the right type of heat to leave the body warm without being overbearing like a nice soothing soak in a bath. Kids were playing in the open space, swerving around the adults who smiled at their playful nature. There were talks of birthday parties, and what gifts were being bought. Small gossip of who liked who from a circle of friends.

Definitely a good day. Yet, Ayame couldn't quite bask in the atmosphere. Nothing was wrong exactly. She woke up and readied herself like any other day. Her and Mina assisted each other to clean up the house and dining room like normal. Teuchi and Erza had their daily food debate about what was better - though she had to admit that Mina's cake was delicious. Everything was ordinary, but nothing was right.

Ayame stole glances at her companion for the day. She had asked Mina to help with the shopping today, and she smiled with a simple nod of agreement before she told her sister to stay with Teuchi until they returned. It wasn't exactly strange for Mina to do that. The girl was still quite protective of Erza, but there was an oddity in her tone.

She convinced herself she was imagining things, but Ayame started to notice the slightly rigid posture Mina had as they walked from place to place, the polite yet short replies when others tried to converse with her, and the way her eyes focused in different directions like she was taking in the sights. It was all strange behavior, but she recognized the actions. They were the same movements Mina made when she and Erza first started living with them.

"Mina," Ayame paused, even when she received a hum of acknowledgment, she didn't speak right away. It certainly wasn't the first time Mina would lose herself in her thoughts, and sometimes those moments drug her under to where the only one who she could hear was Erza. "You had another nightmare didn't you?"

Ayame knew the answer even before Mina could say. She knew what the nightmare was too. She shared many sleepless nights sitting with Mina watching the stars. No words were ever spoken; she didn't want to repeat things that Mina was already telling herself, but she wasn't just going to leave her alone. So she kept her company. Acting as an anchor and proof that Mina had gotten away from their old life. Proof that she didn't lose everything in the fire. Proof that Erza was safe.

"All this shopping has gotten me kind of warm," when Ayame had her full attention she offered her brightest and warmest smile. "How about some ice cream?"

The smile was faint and her eyes glowed with yearning. Ayame giggled at the shift and led the way.


	6. Fire and Fury

**Author's Note:**

Holy crap people! Definitely the most I've written, and this was supposed to be part 2 of the previous! I hope the length didn't hurt the quality, and I think I wrote some of my best scenes to date. Still plenty of room for improvement, but I hope you guys think the same. I am iffy on a scene or two that just kind found themselves into this chapter, so I may consider removing them but I want y'all to read it as is and get your thoughts.

As a side note, I've been reading a couple other fanfictions with Narutoverse playing a big roll in a few, and I gotta say I feel like I got some of the best audience around. Outside of one or two nasty people -both of which I already forgot about- you guys have been super awesome about what I'm bringing to the table, so thank you deeply for that.

Alright, Imma finish my shift. Hope you enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

* * *

The stars were really bright tonight. Twinkling like priceless jewels set into a twilight veil, with the moon acting as the center of it all. Ayame couldn't say she was big on stargazing, sure they were pretty, but it wasn't until she met Mina that she truly took up the habit. Even then it was only when Mina couldn't sleep -though they occurred much less now it didn't stop Mina from coming out- but she soon came out herself to watch them when her evening companion was away for her job of the day.

She chuckled at that, Mina being away -even if it was in a separate room- from Erza was an absurdity to anyone that knew the protective sister. But over the course of a year and a half, she settled down. That didn't mean she was leaving the girl alone though. She just shared the responsibility now with herself and her father. It didn't stop the elder sister from worrying, but it lessened it slightly.

A shiver ran through Ayame's spine when she remembered a day Mina came home to find Erza nursing a bruise she got when playing with the kids. No one was safe from Scarlet's wrath that day, not even her and Teuchi, as she forced people into sitting on invisible chairs until their legs went numb from pain. A mild punishment -though a little sadistic- when compared to her normal style of "eye for an eye" which condoned her going around giving people matching bruises.

After that... well, Erza wasn't allowed out of Mina's arms for a time. And regardless how much the younger complained, the only response was a gentle kiss on her forehead followed by "Another day." The little sister always seemed to fall silent after that.

Thinking of the small gesture, Ayame couldn't help but wonder what it was like. To her, it was loving in some ways, like when Erza would cuddle against her before she fell asleep. In others, it was teasing like when Erza would ask for more cake. Then, in some cases, it was heartbreaking like the day she almost denied Erza's chance to play with friends. So many emotions displayed through one action, and she could only imagine what it felt like to have that directed her way. Would it feel like the affection of friends? Family? Or…

Her face flushed, "Normally, you're the one joining me."

Ayame leaped from her seat -inwardly hoping the cool night air was calming her blush- Mina stood in the doorway, a hint of amusement twitching at her lips.

"I'm gonna put a bell on you!" Mina's smirk became full-blown laughter at her indignant shout.

She would never understand how this girl could move around like a gentle breeze. One moment she could rival her father's boisterous laughter, and the next she was so silent you'd be hard-pressed to notice her right in front of you.

"So what's got you up?" Ayame asked as Mina took a seat next to her.

"I should be asking you that," Mina countered. "I found myself feeling uneasy. No," she stopped Ayame from speaking. "It wasn't a nightmare. Just woke up because something was bothering me. Imagine my surprise, when I find dear Aya sitting all by her lonesome." She patted Ayame's cheek, and even if she knew she was being teased that didn't make it feel any less loving.

God, was she blushing even more now? She felt like she was blushing. Ayame coughed awkwardly into her hand as she looked away. The two sat in companionable silence, Ayame felt a sense of peace having Mina by her side. She wondered if she did the same for Mina when she joined her on nights like these. Did she bring the same serenity? Did it lessen the burden on the redhead's shoulders, so she could walk a little taller?

"How are you so strong?"

"Hm? You think I'm strong?" Ayame squeaked at Mina's question, only now realizing she had asked that aloud. "I don't think I'm strong at all."

 _What? Not strong? This woman who lived in a village of cruelty, yet still found the willpower to stand up and care for her sister, didn't think she was strong?_ The words were on the tip of her tongue, but seeing the grief being tucked away behind thin smiles shut her up. And Ayame knew why Mina would say something like that, but she refused to think that a single mistake or circumstance beyond her control wrote off everything else she did.

"Our mother told me once that when you see a shooting star, you make a wish. That star would carry that wish until it returned to grant it. When she was gone, I spent nights watching the stars. Waiting… hoping I'd see one. One wish. I only had one wish I wanted, but it never came. As Erza grew older, I gave up. She was such a spoiled child before I ruined things," Mina whooped eyes alight like glowing sapphire. "Still is now, but I wanted to be her shooting star. If she had a wish, I wanted to grant it. No matter how silly, I don't want her waiting for a miracle. And when I can't, I make sure it's the next thing I do. If I'm strong Aya, it's because of Erza. And living here, I found new strength. In Teuchi. In you."

Ayame froze when Mina turned to her. She always knew Mina put up a front when things were getting to her. She knew because her own mother did the same, so she made sure to notice even the slightest change. But seeing her now, the windows to her soul were fully open and Ayame was left in awe. Vulnerable to the breaking point, but shielding all in her heart that was the kind of woman Mina was, and once again Ayame found herself envious.

It was amazing, and she only wondered if she could be that strong someday. As that thought ran through her mind, Ayame couldn't help but remember why she even came out here to begin with. It wasn't that she couldn't sleep. She didn't want to sleep after she woke up. And it wasn't fear of nightmares. It was the pain of loss. The loss of her mother, and soon she was spilling her heart out.

"I lost my mother when I was younger. She came down with a sickness one day, and every day after that she grew weaker. I never knew. She went through great effort to appear just as normal as the day before, though she spoiled me more and more." Ayame chuckled as the bittersweet memories came to mind, already feeling the onset of tears building, "I went on none the wiser until she just didn't get up from bed one day. She didn't answer when I called. Not when I shook her. Not when I cried. Dad knew from the start, but mom made him promise to not tell anyone or treat the days any differently. She wanted to go with good memories."

Ayame practically threw herself into Mina's arms, toppling them both to the ground. Sobbing harder and harder as each memory played out in perfect clarity. She heard Mina cooing in her ear, and felt her brush through her hair. Cooing was replaced by a soft hum. One so gentle she wasn't sure if she actually heard it, but as her cries quieted the song grew louder. A lullaby for the heart to ease her pain, and as she lost herself she smelled her mother's light perfume, a blanket of love and safety wrapped around her and then she was just Ayame the girl, wrapped in her mom's arms being cradled to sleep.

"Wake up, Aya." Ayame scrunched her face and nuzzled even further into the warm silk, "Come on Aya."

She groaned in displeasure, and opened her eyes only to shut them immediately at the intense light of the sun, "Too bright." she grumbled which only served to get more giggles. She tried once more, squinting against the light, but she never left her place. Was she outside? When did she get here? She looked to the one who roused her, "Mom?"

"Sorry, Aya. It's just me."

Confused, Ayame rubbed her eyes to get rid of the fog and looked once more. It wasn't her mother sitting next to her, but someone equally as precious greeted her. Mina's smile was somber but no less loving, and those blue eyes shone with concern but full of understanding. The memories of the night caught up with her then and she jumped back, stuttering every excuse that came to mind about what happened.

She had slept with Mina!

Her mind reasoned that she simply fell asleep on her after the stress of the memories bore down on her, but her heart threw rationality out the window. And when Mina broke out in laughter, her rosy tinted face blossomed into scarlet. Ayame tried to stifle the girl's laughter, but that only served to make it worse as she struggled against Mina's surprising strength.

It took time for both to calm down, and return to the peace they shared in the night. Ayame couldn't remember the last time she felt so… complete. Her father was a great man, but she couldn't deny there was always something missing. A hole that was made since her mother's passing. She was sure Teuchi felt it too, and they both did their best to enjoy each day and make as many memories to share when the family was reunited again.

But now that hole seemed to be filled with something else. Someone else. Ayame eyed Mina as she basked in the morning sun. She wanted this every day. This happiness.

"We should do this again?" she already embarrassed herself earlier, what was a little more.

"Hm, do what exactly?"

 _Do what? Is she serious? She's teasing me!_ Ayame screamed inwardly seeing that playful glint in Mina's eyes. She knew exactly what she meant, so she responded in kind with the hardest glare she could manage.

That only earned her a light chortle from the redhead, as she stood up from her seat. Ayame moved to do the same, but her head was guided up and before she could ask, Mina leaned in, breath tickling her skin, lips just barely touching the ridge of her ear.

A voice so seductively sweet Ayame felt light-headed, whispered to her "Did you know you drool?"

The moment shattered like glass as mortification reared its ugly face. Mina had a teasing smirk on her face as she watched Ayame crash from her high in hilarious fashion as the brunette chased her around the house shouting denials all the while.

This was the scene Teuchi and Erza witnessed when they entered the dining hall for their breakfast, fully expecting it to be ready like always. But there was no food and both could only share a look of bafflement. What were they gonna do now?

~SS~

"I appreciate you sticking around longer to help with the repairs. I know you must be wanting to get home," there was a loud thunk, as the old man dropped his toolbox on the counter. "Do you want anything to drink? I ain't got much, but I can go grab it if you want something I don't have."

"Water is fine, Kyouji-san." Mina set her own toolkit down on the counter and stretched out her limbs. She'd forgotten how difficult it was working on a house. Luckily they weren't building it from the ground up but even patchwork can be taxing when you're not used to it.

Kyouji filled a glass and gave it to Mina, filling his own with a rather strong scented alcohol. He gulped it down and let out a joyful gasp, "Man, that hits the spot after a long day of work. Especially in this rain. Would you like some? Easiest way to warm your bones. Just don't tell your folks nothin'" He was joking of course, but Mina felt that he wouldn't mind if she had a little.

She shook her head at that and looked outside. It was still raining just as hard as when she got here. Kyouji had apologized a few times about their working conditions, but they couldn't wait for it to pass. It didn't bother her though. Preferred it really, but she won't deny she would have liked to work in drier conditions. Still, something had her curious. Being in the rain was almost like nature was cleansing her thoughts and easing her pain, but this was different. She didn't feel refreshed as raindrops hit her skin.

"I'd suggest staying the night. Dangerous to go traveling in the rain already. More so, when the sun's already gone down," Wasn't ideal, but it was hard to argue against the logic. So with her payment in hand, Mina left Kyouji's home for the inn.

Emotions she could never forget soaked into her heart through the rain. Isolation. Hate. She'd not felt them in a long time, but they were still just as cruel. Faces in each droplet watching her with scorn and fear until they pelted her without remorse.

 _"Go away!"_

They pushed her.

 _"No one wants you here!"_

Each time harder than the last. Until she was forced to run.

Mina vaguely heard the woman at the inn talking about how gloomy the rain was and how she wanted it to go away. Unclear why the woman voiced the obvious -most people would find rain gloomy, and how she felt now she couldn't help but agree- Mina retreated into her room.

The room was small. Just slightly larger than the one her and Erza shared in their old home, but the size wasn't bothersome. A single bed rested adjacent to the window, nightstand with a simple lamp on the left, and a door to her right leading to the simple bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. Mina dropped her bag onto the floor and draped her wet clothing over the shower rod; she sat on the edge of the bed and watched the world fall into a darkened gray.

Sleep did not come easily. There were no nightmares, but she couldn't get comfortable. The rain needled at her with a constant reminder of a life she left behind. She did her best to ignore it, to forget it and sleep. Only with the rising sun- overshadowed by the still present clouds and solemn rain- did she breathe a heavy sigh and readied herself to journey back home.

The woman from last night greeted her and asked about her stay, both of which she could only offer mild responses to even if they were positive.

The feelings weren't as bad as before. Lighter, but it felt more like the calm before the storm. A storm she wanted no part of, she sped up.

"Did you have to make a friend because no one wants to be around you Gloomy Girl." Mina halted her steps. Even in the rain, she could hear a child sneering at someone.

"N-no. Juvia was trying to stop the rain," Mina rounded a corner to a small playground. Three kids circled a fourth that was kneeling in the mud.

"If you wanted to stop the rain, you should just go."

" _Go! Get lost! Leave, demon!"_

"Hey!" Mina stomped over and the kids took one look at her, eyes widening before they took off, "Just wait until I find out where you live!" She shouted after them, doing her best to rein in her temper.

Kids were cruel. Often victims of their own upbringing, but that wasn't an excuse. Life is hard enough without people fighting against you. Sniffling caught her ear and it was like a balm. Mina relaxed her breathing, released her fists and stooped down to the girl at her feet.

A cute little thing, with shoulder length blue hair that curled at the ends. Maybe a little younger than Erza by a year or two. A simple blue coat protected her small body from the rain, with hands of fair skin clutching a white doll. An odd looking thing with a round head, black circles for eyes and a waving excess of cloth acting as its body.

"Hey there," Mina spoke softly, midnight blue eyes met her own. "What's your name?"

"J-Juvia," she responded meekly, gazing down once more.

"That's a pretty name."

Juvia looked at her face again, with something akin to hope, and Mina once more fought the urge to go charging through town for those kids.

"And their parents," she whispered aloud earning her a confused look. "Sorry thinking out loud. Let's get you out this rain."

Juvia looked at the outstretched hand and followed it up to a bright smile. Not fake or indulging, but a real smile. And it was aimed at her. Her! The Gloomy Girl whose only friend was the rain clouds overhead -and now the teru teru bozu doll in her hand- was being smiled at with genuine kindness.

So bewildered was she, she half expected the redhead to pull away when she didn't move to take her hand. But she stayed, not caring about the rain even as it soaked through her clothing and hair. Smile still in place and unwavering, Juvia closed her eyes finally reaching out to take her hand. That contact alone ran along her arm and into her body, filling her with care and protecting her from the frigid sting of the lonely rain that followed her.

But it wasn't following. In fact, she didn't hear the _drip drip drop_ that had become a constant in her life. She felt warm. Something she hadn't felt since before her parents died and she started living with her grandma. A time before the rain became a constant companion. A time when she felt the sun.

"Would you look at that?"

Juvia was pulled from her haven to see a world that had to be something from a dream. Bright and vivid colors greeted her. A blue sky marred only by the dwindling white clouds. And a bright sun shining on the one who brought it to her. Its rays lit up the droplets of water making her hair sparkle like ruby and brought out the ultramarine of her eyes.

"Pretty," Juvia whispered not taking her eyes off the girl before her.

Mina hummed in agreement though for a different reason. "Let's get you home."

~SS~

Again…

It was happening again!

"Why!" Mina cried out into the raging inferno, its insatiable hunger eating away at the village.

The paths of the village were laden with burning bodies swimming in ashen blood. Blackened smoke covered the sky like a malevolent storm; the moon, hidden behind the veil, shone like an angry red eye of a formless beast.

 _Erza. Have to find Erza,_ Mina blocked out the hell around her and ran.

She stumbled, legs seizing up, eyes wide, and a scream of denial frozen in her throat when the husk of her home came into view. The roof had collapsed into the body, walls being too weak to hold and the warmth it once held felt like nothing.

"Erza!" Mina forced herself forward into the broken burning home.

She moved rubble from her path, stopping her calls only long enough to listen for anything. Her only greeting was the same one that followed her here: crackling silence, heat and suffocating air.

No...

There was something in the near noiseless home. A faint sound, that she'd normally ignore, but nothing was normal.

Following the sounds beyond the debris of her home, Mina found someone crawling across the dirt. Red stained what scraps of cloth were left untouched showing heavily burned flesh. She wasted no time moving to their side, but the man barely wheezed a growl and thrashed at her as she tried to roll him over.

"T-Teuchi!" Mina stumbled back, seeing the mangled and burned flesh. She swallowed the bile in her throat as she shakily reached to grasp his hand.

He fought against her, weakly putting up any resistance he could. Mina wanted to ease his pain. She wanted to comfort him, but seeing him now and the state of their home, her worry only grew. "Teuchi, please. Where's Erza? Ayame?"

Just like that the man stilled, he squinted in her direction and a gleam of recognition sparkled in his eyes, "M-ina?" she cringed at the croaked voice. "They… burned our homes. Killed people… Took… Took..." As he spoke his voice got weaker.

"We have to get you help." Mina tried to move the man, ignoring the screams in her head to abandon him. There wasn't time for this! But she couldn't do that. Wouldn't do that.

Teuchi shoved her back, and flopped harshly against the earth, "F-ind th-em." She tried to move him again, but he pushed back, "Find them. Find them!" Teuchi grew manic in his shouting as the words left his mouth, again and again, his hand gripping hers painfully until he fell into a hacking mess. Each cough was like a release, as the iron grip he had loosened to a feathery almost ghostly touch. "Find…"

Voice falling mute, eyes glazing over, the man's weight felt like so much more as she held him. Unable to do anything but watch him fade away and the lights of her world lost their vigor. The feeling of salt stung her dry eyes. A memory-turned-nightmare became a new reality and claimed the father that gave them a home.

 _I will find them_ Mina vowed, feeling a familiar fury boiling just beneath the surface.

Images of what could have happened plagued her as she scoured the village like she was possessed. Having no care for her safety as she searched every building, whether it was burning or not. She looked in every hiding place she knew Erza and the kids used when she played with them. All the while ignoring the silent screams of the dead around her.

Her eyes landed on a crate, surprisingly unscathed. Stepping closer, the slightest whimper reached her ears. If she weren't so focused on any irregularity she never would've heard, but there was definitely someone inside. Increasing her pace -heart fluttering in anticipation of seeing her sister- Mina lifted the lid off the crate and stared into petrified hazel eyes.

She knew this girl. She often clung to the side of her older brother, Simon, who liked to hang around Erza. Kagura Mikazuchi was her name. A sweet girl, if a little quiet, but it never stopped Erza from playing with her or Mina from spoiling her on occasion.

Pulling the terrified child from her hiding place she tried to get answers, "Have you seen Erza? Where is she?" she didn't care if she was near shouting into Kagura's face.

Mina couldn't tell if the girl could hear her or not, "Kagura." She tried once more. Voice softer, almost loving in its tone to bring the girl out of her fear, "Please. If you know where Erza is, _please_ tell me." she pleaded and wrapped the little girl in her arms.

Kagura looked as if she couldn't even speak, still shaking in place in Mina's hold. _I can't waste any more time,_ she thought and released the child. What to do though? Could she bring Kagura along? There's no promise of what awaits, and she has been safe until now.

"She hid me," Kagura pressed herself into Mina's body, the older girl's company acting as a haven. "She said she would find another place."

"Another place?" Mina questioned aloud. The crate looked big enough for two. Then why… "Erza, no."

It was easy to tell what Erza had in mind. If she could hide Kagura then lead them away during her escape, then Kagura would be safe. Mina cursed Erza's protective streak towards the young Mikazuchi, acting like her older sister in the same way that Mina did. Still, she felt pride in her sister for protecting someone she cared about.

"Kagura, I need you to be brave for me okay? " Mina said. "She could have been taken, and I don't want you to be in danger while I look..."

She pushed further into Mina's body as if she was trying to take shelter within. Kagura had been in that crate for an unknown amount of time, hearing the nightmare happening outside. Then safety in the form of the older Scarlet who was always so nice to her found her. The thought that she would be left alone again, was more frightening than what she had already witnessed before Erza hid her in the crate. She couldn't find her brother. She didn't know where Erza was. What if Mina left and never came back?

"Hey," crouching before Kagura, she wiped at the tears that left a stain on her clothes. Mina felt awful, she knew the request was difficult for someone Kagura's age to accept, but having her come with meant putting her in danger. Mina couldn't let that happen.

A memory came to mind, one that recently came to pass.

" _Nee-chan, are you awake?"_

" _You should be sleeping, young lady."_

" _Not yet." Erza jumped off the bed and rummaged underneath, returning moments later with a lump of wrapping paper resembling a small box. "Happy birthday, nee-chan!"_

 _Her birthday wasn't something she celebrated normally there was never any time nor a desire to do so -it was just another day for her. But her sister smiling brightly at her holding out the gift tugged at her heartstrings, and for the first time in a long time, Mina didn't have to be the strong guardian. Just Mina the girl who wanted to celebrate her first birthday with her sister._

 _Her eyes were watery as she reached out and tentatively held the gift close to her. It wasn't neat by any means, but that only added to its charm. White and blue flowers floated on the orange surface, and slowly, carefully she pulled it open, ignoring her sister's nagging to "just tear it open already." No, she couldn't do that. The wrapping was just as precious as what it hid, and she would not ruin it._

 _Inside there was a black box, and just as she did with the wrapping paper, she eased the lid open. Within laid a violet silk ribbon lined with intricate velvet blue stitching. Her fingers glided across the smooth surface, almost afraid to do any more than that._

" _I know it isn't much, but…"_

" _I love it." Mina choked out, eyes glistening. And when she pulled Erza into the tightest hug she could muster, for the briefest moment, she saw their mother, smiling just as wide and goofy as the youngest, stoop down to wrap them both in her embrace._

" _Happy birthday, Musume."_

 _Unable to hold back the elation she felt, Mina cried. "Arigatou!" Mina slept with her sister cuddled together in the arms of their mother, and a smile to match._

Reaching up to the violet silk ribbon in her hair, she pulled it free and allowed the hairpiece to float into her hands. To most, it wasn't anything more than a simple hair ribbon, but to Mina it was everything.

"Where I'm going, you can't go," Mina said, bringing the ribbon around Kagura's hair. "I need you to stay safe. Think you can protect that for me? It's very special to me and I'd hate for anything to happen to it."

Bewildered and scared were the only emotions in her mind, and none of these helped Kagura come up with a response to what was asked of her.

"Well isn't that adorable," Mina whirled around becoming a defense for the little girl hiding behind her legs.

The man wore black clothes with a hood and mask covering the upper-half of his face. His left hand held a silver blade, already tainted with blood. Mina looked beyond him and didn't see anyone else, but she had to be careful. Alone or not, she still had Kagura with her.

"Say…" The man's head tilted, "Have I seen you before?"

Mina's eyes narrowed. There's no way she wouldn't recognize this guy. Even if his face was covered, she'd recognize something about him. That left only one possible option in her mind. No matter how small, her sister was missing and they shared the same color hair, and this man recognizes something about her. That was enough proof for her.

"Now I remember, we caught another girl… gah!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he didn't have time to react to Mina slamming her fist into his face. Nor the follow up as she guided his head into the earth with an audible crunch.

"Where is she!" Mina shouted, and he quailed at her visage. The light of the fire swathed her in a cloak of shadows, only the menacing glow of scarlet eyes could be seen.

"D-Demon," he stuttered out through blood and broken teeth.

"I said, where. Is. She!" Mina punctuated each word by stomping down on the man's chest.

He couldn't gasp out a response as the air left him, and this demon hiding in a girl's body wasn't relenting as he felt the bones creak under the pressure. His only saving grace was weakly pointing in the direction of the others, and immediately she stepped away. Unconsciousness took him, soon after he was released from his body.

"Kagura, you need to go." Mina crouched down, lightly slapping the girl's cheek to pull her from her shock. "I've gotta go save Erza, but you can't stay here. There may be more. Go to the road. Stay on it until you reach the next village."

Kagura wanted to argue. She didn't want to be alone more than ever now. What if they found her? Took her? Worse? She didn't even realize she was shaking until she was pulled into a hug. She could hear a soft hum in her ear. And already the melody was lifting the hands strangling her heart. She buried her face in scarlet hair, letting the song give her strength to walk forward, to…

"Live," Kagura whispered out, too low for Mina to hear.

"What was that?" she asked, pulling back from the young girl who seemed to be standing more firm.

Kagura just shook her head, "Just something I was told. You promise to come back for it," she tried to sound brave, even if her voice was shaking from remnants of fear and crying. "I'll keep it safe, Mina-nee."

Mina felt another bubble of pride for this child standing strong. So young, and being in a hellish situation like this, and she still found the will to move on for when they met again. Mina leaned forward settling a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead.

"See you another day, Kagura."

Then she was gone. Kagura watched as she disappeared beyond the inferno and trees. Unmoving, but not from fear. A heat spread from the kiss and rooted itself in her heart, but not malevolent like what surrounded her. It was nice. Comforting. And for a moment, Kagura was back at home with Simon, Erza, and Mina. All sitting by the hearth enjoying the food that Mina made for them until she and Erza fell asleep in their sister's arms.

"Another day," Kagura said, knowing Mina wouldn't hear it, but hopefully would feel it. She turned on her heel and ran for the road.

~SS~

"Do you think she's okay?" Erza huddled against Ayame, listening to the muted whispers of the other children.

"I'm sure she is Erza."

Ayame tried her best to be a pillar for the young Scarlet, but she was way out of her comfort zone. If anything, Erza was proving to be the source of strength she was feeding off of. _Just like her sister,_ Ayame idly thought.

The robed men were talking amongst each other, but nothing Ayame was able to really understand. She heard whispers about a resurrection. And the name Zeref was revered among these people. They spoke of a tower and the other builders that were there. She could only assume that they were the next in line.

She desperately hoped Mina was okay. If only so she could check on her father. The man had fought against the sudden invaders of their home, but she had been dragged away kicking and screaming. They bound her with the other captives, leaving two men to watch the children as the rest continued to raid the village.

Ayame wanted to do something then and there. If she could distract the guards, then maybe at least the kids could run to safety. But she didn't move a muscle. In her moment of fear, she wished more than anything that Mina was with her. It was a selfish thought, one that implied she wanted Mina to be captured just as she was, but she couldn't help it. Rosemary was a peaceful village. The occasional squabble happened, but nothing like this and she was ill-prepared to handle the numbing touch of fear that turned her body into a wet noodle.

Then when a familiar shade of red was dropped and bound like the rest, Ayame had a fleeting hope that maybe it was Mina. When Erza's face met hers, she blanched. She had been so worried about her own situation she forgot that Erza was off by herself when the attack came. Ayame allowed her to go and grab the present they found, while she helped her dad in the kitchen.

She was coming to regret that decision. Mina was always careful to make sure Erza was in her sight at all times, and the only times she didn't she trusted Ayame and Teuchi to keep her safe. Ayame felt sick knowing that her betrayal of that trust left Erza open to being taken.

There was nothing she could do about it now. All she could do was make sure she kept her promise.

"Such a disappointing bunch this is. Nothing interesting at all."

A tall and lanky man moved among the captive children, poking and prodding at each with a long-nailed finger. His pasty skin contrasted harshly with the black clothes they all wore that he almost seemed to glow. Unlike the others he did not wear a hood and mask, letting others see the twisted smile on his face and sunken sickly orange eyes. Disturbing was the easiest way to describe how he felt and it was only enhanced seeing numerous stitches in what flesh he showed, including criss-crossed stitching along his bald cranium, like a science experiment gone awry.

He stepped in front of them, and the girls fought hard to not shiver trying to be a comfort for each other. It only seemed to interest him though as he flashed black teeth and sniggered, "Interesting. You stand while others crumble. Strength in each other perhaps?" A bony hand reached out to Erza, and with a strength that defied his size, lifted the girl painfully by her bound arms.

"Let her go!" Ayame shouted in panic clawing and beating at the man with everything she had.

"Ho," he glanced down at Ayame, and she held his gaze with a fierce glare even as her body quaked. "I like it," with his free hand he yanked Ayame up by her neck.

"Aya-nee!" ignoring the pain in her arms, Erza flailed and kicked.

"Yes!" The man cheered joyfully, dropping Ayame, "You two will do."

"Grah!"

Erza felt her stomach drop from the sudden free fall, hitting the ground hard but unharmed. Ayame was already pulling her back from the figure attacking the Pale-man without abandon. The few torches the guards held did little to illuminate the darkness, but a gleam of red had both their eyes widening in recognition.

"Mina!"

Mina didn't turn or even acknowledge she heard them. All her focus seemed to be on the Pale-man, and causing as much harm as possible.

"Mina. Just take Erza, and get out of here." Still no answer other than harsh growls as she continued to pound away at the motionless body, "Mina…"

"Aya-nee," Ayame looked to the girl she held onto, and only now did she see the wide terror in her trembling eyes. "That's not nee-chan," her tone was hollow. So far removed from its norm Ayame felt her own body succumb to tremors as the chill of malice seeped into her.

"Get her!" one of the men shouted, which was joined by the others as they charged forward.

Mina lowered herself, like a beast ready to pounce, a growl rumbling in her throat; then, she jumped onto the closest attacker, bringing him to the ground, and hammering her fists into his face.

Another came forward, club already raised to strike and cracked it across her back. Mina snarled as she grabbed the limb that held the weapon, twisting it with a harsh snap and tossed him to the ground screaming in pain.

In the skirmish, Ayame watched in equal parts panic and concern. Panic from the feral creature that dealt with its attackers in a brutal fashion. Concern because it was her dear friend going on a rampage. She remembered Mina's story. She knows how defensive and offensive she can be when it comes to Erza's safety. She knew all of that, but this was far beyond what she imagined. What were once beautiful eyes of ultramarine now gleamed sanguine. What was once cute whisker marks now wild and fierce. What once held a smile that could melt her heart now a fanged sneer. As much as she hated herself for thinking it, Ayame could only believe her friend had been taken over by a demon, further accentuated by the blood of her victims caking onto her skin and clothes.

"Mina…" Ayame whispered, crying inwardly for her.

~SS~

"Eh?" The Pale-man had no idea what happened. One moment he was ready to take his new subjects, the next he was laying several feet away. He registered a faint sting throughout his whole body. _Broken?_ The bones shifted as he poked at himself, _Not quite._

Sounds of fighting brought his attention from his current state to what could only amount to a predator killing its prey. A true monster with hair of blood, breaking down those in her way with reckless abandon. It was marvelous. It was…

"Interesting!" The creature halted its assault, turning to him with a look that would've had any others running to preserve their lives.

Not him. No, he needed to know this creature more. Needed it to teach him. What were the secrets behind it? Why did it hide in such a plain disguise? Was it for survival? Simply by choice? He had to know. And when he solved that mystery, then he could use it for the Tower. They needed a strong vessel, and he could practically feel the power roiling like magma.

"Do you understand me, creature?" The Pale-man immediately jumped back from its swiping claws. "No, then." Disappointing, he thought that maybe with it posing as a human, it had a similar cognitive function. Perhaps it does and is only acting on instinct based on circumstance. Did they step in its territory, and it was fighting to defend it? _Plausible._

Trouble was identifying said territory. Was it a place or thing? He was so lost in thought, he forgot he was being attacked which rewarded him deep gouges across his already scarred face. It would seem he had to go on the offensive to calm the beast.

The Scarlet-fury leapt at him as he reeled back from the strike, but instantly steadied himself with an anchored foot in the dirt, while the other -magic flooding into the muscle- pushed forward into its midsection, doubling over his foot and coughing a glob of saliva and blood on his pant leg, it was launched back into the crowd of children tumbling end of end. _Too much?_

"Mina!"

"Nee-chan!"

The Pale-man looked to his two original subjects of interest. Both wide-eyed and shaking. They knew this creature. Looking closer he saw the similarities of the Red-fury and the child, and couldn't help but palm his face.

"How could I not see," the answer was so simple. Of course, nothing is more instinctive than one protecting family.

He made only two steps forward, before dodging the charge of his opponent. _Resilient_. Not many -monster and mage alike- could stand back up like nothing happened when he didn't restrain himself. But seeing it charging him again without hesitation or struggle made him giddy. He was already learning so much from this single confrontation. Truly a marvel to its kind. He so desperately wanted to pull it apart and see what was inside. He needed it intact for what he had planned, but…

He grasped its outstretched arm, flipped it to the ground and dropped his knee into its gut, "Doesn't mean I can't leave some bruises!" raining down punches as it tried to cover.

The Pale-man jumped back when talons dug into the meat of his thigh. He rolled to his left, narrowly dodging the ragdoll of a former henchmen, but not able to avoid the crushing blow that drove him into the dirt. Repeatedly, he was stomped on with savage force.

He was treading on dangerous ground now. If things kept up like this, he couldn't be certain of what the outcome was. So with a mental apology to his assailant, he allowed his magic to flow into his muscles, strengthening him, hardening him. He pushed himself up against the considerable strength of the wild beast, throwing it off balance and allowing him to grip onto its leg. With his enhanced strength he brought it through the air and smashed it into the earth like a meteor.

The Scarlet-fury lay unmoving, shallow breaths the only indication it still lived.

"-it."

A hand twitched, and the Pale-man readied for another strike.

"Stop it."

Mechanically, it struggled to move. _Incredible,_ the Pale-man was truly in awe of the tenacity of this being. He raised his arm, channeling magic and brought it down for his final blow.

"Stop it!" The Pale-man stopped just short of the little one's head. "Stop, nee-chan."

He watched as the fight seemed to leave its limbs. Weary red eyes opened, shifting to and fro in confusion, "Erza?" it spoke voice falling off to a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me nee-chan." red shifted to violet, then blue, as they tried to focus on the child.

It seemed the beast had been tamed. Now she seemed nothing more than a girl. That would certainly come in handy, should it prove to be troublesome during his research.

"Aya?" the brown-haired girl joined them.

"I'm here, Mina."

A sigh of relief escaped its mouth, "Good. That's good. Aya, could you watch Erza for a little. I'm tired."

"Promise."

Its breathing eased out, as exhaustion claimed it settling into the arms of the red and brown haired girl. The Pale-man made a brief headcount, most of his men were either unconscious or dead -he was willing to bet the majority was in the latter- others that avoided the conflict after the initial fight seemed shaken and hurting but still mobile. _Good, it'd be difficult to bring the worker alone._

"Well, then…" he clapped his hands in satisfaction. "That was the most fun I had in a long time during our hunts, but we must get going." The Pale-man reached down and lifted Scarlet-fury onto his shoulder, ignoring the two that were screaming and hitting him, "Much to learn. Much to see."

~SS~

Erza felt like she was breaking, seeing her sister so motionless as the Pale-man handled her like a bag of grain. She was breaking because she could only watch the fight that led to this. She knew she wasn't strong enough to help, but… why! Why didn't she run? If she had pulled Ayame away and they both escaped, Mina would have stopped fighting. She was only fighting to save them, and they didn't even take the chance to save themselves. Erza was breaking because she was frozen in fear. Fear of her sister. That same feeling she had nightmares of when her sister turned on her. When her sister became something else.

Now her sister was hurt. Hurt because she came for her and Ayame. Even, if she felt like someone else, there was no denying the reason she was there, and that made her feel worse. How could she ever think Mina would do anything to her when all she has ever done was protect her. She knew this. Knew it!

Her hand thumbed at the crystal around her neck. Their mother was protecting her. Mina was protecting her. Why couldn't she protect her sister when she needed her?

"Erza," Ayame's hand settled on her shoulder. "It's not your fault."

How is it not? They were sisters! They were supposed to look out for each other, but it was only now -seeing Mina limply swaying back and forth with the Pale-man's gait- she realized she hadn't been doing that at all. Taking each day for granted, while her sister carried everything herself. She was the worst.

"You know that don't you?" Ayame's words were just as much for Erza as they were for herself, and the noncommittal nod from the younger girl mimicked her own.

They knew it but didn't believe it.

The Tower these men talked about turned out to be an island. Structurally, it was a tower, standing tall well above several stories. But it was just a pile of metal and stone from what Erza could tell. Thick base narrowing in jagged points as it went higher.

She was shoved forward by one of the guards, and she glared back so intensely even he stumbled over his laughter, "No need to be scared. She's just a brat!" chortled an approaching guard who rested a hand on her head.

"Do not touch her," Ayame slapped the man's hand away. She promised Mina again that she would watch over Erza. She wasn't going to break it this time.

The man reared a hand back to strike the look off her face, but he was thrown to the side, "You will not harm them. They are needed," The Pale-man walked passed into the mouth of the tower.

A machine. That was the only way to describe what Ayame saw. Ages from children to elders ran back and forth, pushing carts of debris to and fro. Others were left digging into the rock wall with pickaxes and hammers. Wooden beams and columns supported multiple levels to work on, with buckets on pulleys to lower.

~SS~

He could hear crying echoing in the tight hallway. The cry of children was always painful to hear, but he preferred that to the alternative. His eyes cast across the hollow faces of the children that shared his cell. Lost and broken because of this cursed Tower, they didn't bother with crying. No one could hear them anyway. Yes, it was so much better to hear them cry.

 _I am a mage_.

He could've saved these kids long ago from this torment.

 _I am a mage_.

He could bring down that damnable monster of a man and end the torture he called experiments and research.

 _I am a mage_.

He Could lead the kids back to his home in Fairy Tail. It was always a place for those who were lost, where they could live happily with friends and family.

His cell door rattled open. The Pale-man had a sickening grin on his face as he herded children inside, though he made no move to discard the one he carried. The possibility of why chilled him and he sorely hoped he was wrong, but when the last two kids were thrown in and the door slammed shut he knew his fears were right.

The two who fought against their captors clung to the bars reaching helplessly out to their friend and screaming themselves hoarse as the Pale-man carried their precious person beyond where their voices could reach. Even with his vast experience with hearing cries of sorrow and loneliness, he couldn't stop the ache in his own heart.

They crumpled to the floor bonelessly, seeking comfort in each other's arms. He wanted to console them, but they needed time to cope. Stepping in now would be useless when their hearts and body were focused on who they lost.

Once again, Rob found himself calling on his magic. Feeling it thrum weakly in his body before fading out completely like a snuffed flame.

He _was_ a mage… once. But not anymore.

~SS~

Her senses slowly came back to her. A jolly tune being hummed somewhere off to her right, a smell of chemicals, taste of copper and cotton, the blinding light piercing through her eyelids, then she was itchy. Skin tickling at whatever mess had dried onto her, did she roll around in the mud recently? Then pain. Not constant, sharp and excruciating, but pulsing, dull and agonizing pain.

She tried to assuage the pain, but her hand caught only an inch above its resting place. Chains with glowing runes along the manacle, rattled as she thrashed her limbs to free herself. A claustrophobic and helpless dread sent her into a panic.

"You're awake? Incredible." Mina tried to focus on the direction of the voice, but her eyes wouldn't clear. "I was certain you'd be out for the day." She could vaguely make out the pallid skin of the speaker's back. "After our little scuffle I was certain you'd have been out for longer, but you seem to have a remarkable ability to heal."

She opened her mouth to question who he was, but as the fog cleared her voice died in her throat. Black stitches set in pallid skin. Beady orange eyes stared back at her from their sunken pits. "Admiring the new work?" he gestured in grandiose fashion to the red stitches on his body. "Your work," he sounded almost joyful but coupled with the wide black sneer Mina tried to get away again, even if it was fruitless she couldn't fight back like this.

"Sorry about the prisoner thing, but I can't have you running away."

"W-what do you want?" She cursed herself for stuttering but she just couldn't calm herself down. Her heart ached with the rate it was going, and no matter how much she breathed she felt like she was suffocating.

"What I want..." Mina felt a pinch in her neck and almost instantly her vision started to swim. "Is to pull you apart and see what's inside."

She was swallowed by the blackness of his sneer, but those ghastly orange eyes followed after her to unconsciousness along with his last words.

"But let's work our way from the outside."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah I'm writing a 2nd one deal with it! I actually just didn't want to spoil anything in this chapter by accident.

1st: How'd y'all like the Ayame and Mina scene at the start? I know at least one of ya casted your vote for their budding relationship, so I hope it tickled you pink with feels.

2nd: I was a bit iffy about the Juvia scene. It kinda came out of left field when I was writing it, and not at all how I planned to introduce her character... well, kinda but not this early. I don't know. Might remove it, but let me know what y'all think on that one.

3rd: The Kagura scene I was also iffy on, and again this one just worked itself in, but I had absolutely no plan for introducing her now. It would've been later, like the GMG, but well this happened lol.

Alright now I'm done. Later!


	7. Going Under

**Author's Note:**

Welcome back ladies and gents to the next installment of Scarlet Sisters. How's about that cover image? If you're curious that is using the Black Desert Online character creator. Things get a bit graphic in this chapter. Nothing I find particularly disturbing but felt the warning is needed regardless given the T-Rating.

First, let me say you all are fucking awesome. The amount of love I see for Mina has me smiling like a goof. Fictional or not, Mina is like a friend and from the bottom of my heart thank you all for standing with her. Yeah, she's "Naruko" which is basically Fem-Naruto, and maybe that's where it all comes from. To me, Mina is a bit more her own person that shares some similar traits, so I like to think you guys support her as Mina and not Naruko.

I forgot to ask in the previous chapter, but what do you all think of the Pale-man? If you're curious he is an OC, and I couldn't think of a name so just settled with Pale-man. Probably gonna stick with that too. Based on one review, in particular, that had me laughing as soon as I read it, he isn't very well liked lol.

Don't have much else to share right now, but I ask that you bear with me on this chapter. There is a secondary AN at the end if you wish to see a small rant, and a couple questions that have me slightly concerned so I'd like it if you could take the time to let me know your thoughts.

Oh and to a guest reviewer who is wishing for a harem story. Lol, thank you very much for reading this story and I'm glad you've enjoyed it so much. Sadly, a harem is not likely to happen. I'm not big on them to begin with, but I am curious to know how people feel about that option. How many? Who (Not Jellal. Never Jellal.)?

Let me reiterate that it has a non-zero chance of happening, so don't go holding your breath, and I am still partial to Mira, Juvia, or Erza. Though I've been having fun building the ship with Ayame so I'll throw her in the running too lol.

Alright, I've droned on long enough. Hope you enjoy, and again if you don't mind taking time out of your day listening to more of my nonsense at the end, I'd appreciate it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

* * *

It was quiet again.

In most cases, he'd find it peaceful, but given the circumstances of new arrivals in the cell, it was far from it. The children were hopefully dreaming of a place far from here. They'd need that escape for as long as it lasted, now that they were here.

Soft sounds of sniffling brought his attention to the cell doors, where the two girls remained. The redheaded girl seemed to have fallen into a fitful sleep, hands clenched in the brunette's clothing and face pressed into her muffling the continued sobs and mumbles.

The older girl was still awake. Eyes of love and care focused on her small charge as her fingers brushed through the scarlet hair. She had stopped crying long before the younger one, but there were telltale signs of tremors in her body.

They must have been awfully close to cause such a state of distress. The little one could be a sister based on appearance. The other, a close family friend.

Rob wanted to tell them she would be returned. That they would not lose a loved one. But at the end of the day, they were just pretty words with no confidence behind them. He didn't know what happened to the victims of that monster, but he knew they never came back. Even, in the rare instances where the body was returned -barely recognizable from whatever experiment he conducted- the mind was gone, leaving a shell behind. Seeing the two by the cell door, he desperately hoped that their loved one was returned to them.

"I feel like this is just a really bad dream." Her voice was like breaking glass. "When I close my eyes, I can picture us back home. Dad would be fighting with you on what food was better, Mina chuckling at the ridiculous argument, at least until you got so worked up, you'd start to cry. Then, she'd come charging forward like a storm to wipe them away and chase dad off."

She was smiling, and it seemed the child's crying had quieted.

"I can see you squirming in her arms, as she squeezed you to death in front of your friends. Either from embarrassment or lack of oxygen, maybe both, you'd be so red I'd have to draw Mina away to allow you freedom. I can see Mina staring poor Simon down on the couch, as she towered over him in all her protective fury. She never did like it when he came alone to play with you or invite you out. I remember the first time it happened he was shaking so bad he couldn't even speak.

Even though you say you don't like it I can see both you and Kagura, being babied by her. Both of you would sway in your seats as you shared strawberry cake together, I remember the look on Mina's face when you gave Kagura the last slice. She was so shocked she checked you for a fever, and even tried to send you to bed for the day."

Even in the dim light, Rob could see the glisten of fresh tears yet to fall. More memories spilled from her and even he found himself smiling at the precious images that she brought to his mind.

"You have a lovely family," the words left him before he could stop them. It was an insensitive comment, no matter how true.

She did not acknowledge him, but her movements had stopped. She likely didn't realize that anyone was awake. An easy assumption when it was well into the night. A ghost of a smile crossed her face, "I do."

He nodded, "Get some rest if you can. They will not care if you are too tired to work." Choosing not to say more than he already had, Rob did his best to relax his old bones against the stone and slowly drifted into a light sleep.

 **~SS~**

"Time to work!" a shout followed by the ring of banging metal echoed in her mind

It felt like her world was shaking, even in a darkness of nothing she could feel the quakes all around her. She snuggled deeper into the darkness, quieting the noise and movements.

"...wake." The tremors returned with increased fervor. "You must wake child!"

Ayame jolted awake, a faint but painful sting in her cheek.

"Good. Wake the other before they get here."

 _Wake the other?_

Ayame glanced around her, but the film of sleep refused to fade away, even as she rubbed at her eyes. She could make out blurry images of rising figures, some small others tall. Complaints and whispered whines registered in her slowly waking mind.

 _Where am I?_

Oh well, Ayame made the effort to wake up, but her body just wasn't ready. Speaking of which, did she sleep on a rock last night? Every part of her body throbbed in protest when she tried to shift into a better position, and that brought her attention to the weight in her lap.

Through the fog she could see the shine of scarlet hair, absently combing through it. _Using me as a pillow this time, Mina?_

Her heart warmed seeing the girl. Maybe she could sneak a…

 _"Mina!"_

 _"Nee-chan!"_

 _"Bring her back!"_

Everything suddenly became focused on a waking nightmare, as the screams wrenched her from her sleep addled state. Earthen walls surrounded her, sealing her fate as a prisoner.

"You must hurry."

The harsh whisper drew her attention to a frail old man peeking through the metal bars. Long thinning white hair draped from his head, mixing with an equally long white beard. His body so gaunt, she could only imagine the cause. And looking at the others, he was the worst but not by much.

Ayame started to shake the child in her lap, "Erza. You need to get up."

Her response was to press further into Ayame's body with a light grumble. Any other time she would have found it cute, but this wasn't the time.

"Please, Erza."

"Nee-chan, stop it," she whined and again Ayame had to remind herself to not gush. "Nee-chan!"

Erza bolted up to her feet, head swinging to search the faces that all turned to stare at her. It was only a nightmare. It had to be. But then where was she?

"She's… She's not here Erza." her voice cracked from the admission.

"B-but…" the words died in the child's throat as a renewed storm of emotion began to bubble.

Ayame moved to embrace her, and just as she was about to speak another loud bang followed by a guttural bark stopped her. Two men stood at the door of the cell. One carried a spear on his back while pushing a cart of various tools. The other held a plain staff. Not quite as menacing as the pole with a sharp pointy end, but that wasn't what froze their hearts. A line extended from his free hand towards something terrifying and dangerous.

Foaming and salivating at the mouth was a monster of pink gnarled flesh. An eyeless elongated head full of razored yellow teeth, accompanied by a small hole it used to sniff the inside of the cell through the bars. The body was massive with thick limbs that ended with twisted black talons clicking against the ground. If it were to stand, the creature would easily tower over its keeper.

Its head turned towards a corner of the cell, where someone still slept, oblivious to the dangers at hand.

"So we got a sleeper today, eh?" the keeper said smirking darkly. "Was getting bored," He slipped a key into the gate and strode inside.

No one moved to interfere -they'd love nothing more than to beat the man to the ground, but that beast made the desire just a fantasy. "Wakey, wakey." He whispered as he toed at the man. He turned towards his audience, loving the looks of fear each one carried, "It doesn't seem he wants to wake up. Maybe we should try a more _shocking_ approach."

The man raised the staff, and slowly the air seemed to electrify. Static coursed through the medium in his hand, punching out to sting whoever was too close, but leaving the slumbering untouched. The staff came down against the man's skin and in an instant, the silence changed.

Screams of agony spilled from the victim as his muscles went painfully taut beneath his skin. It was tearing. His body was tearing apart! His face grew red as his pain filled their own bodies, and the keeper's laughter bounced around their ears. Vision grew dark. Ears grew deaf. Voice grew hoarse and mute.

Then it stopped. The electrified air dissipated, and all that could be heard was the man's breathless groans and the keeper's still calming chuckle.

"Nothing better to start the day than a good bit of torture. Wouldn't you say so, sleepyhead?" he tore his eyes from the pathetic slave and scanned the crowd, "What the hell are you still doing here! Get to work!"

No one needed to be told twice as they practically stampeded out of the cell -avoiding the beast that was trying to nip at those who got too close- with tools in hand.

Ayame kept Erza close as they followed the group to the workspace. The night before gave her a brief glance at it, but seeing it in the day finally made it all real. In the dark, it was easy to miss the hopeless and lost aura that seemed to hollow her out. She missed the cruel, merciless air that choked her. It was all _too_ clear now.

Erza was of the same mindset, She was afraid that she would buckle under the sinister gravity. After everything they've already had to endure. Everything her sister had to fight for, and it was all just ripped away from them in a day. She grasped Ayame's hand for some form of comfort.

"It's not wise to stand about. Come, I'll show you the routine."

Not wanting to gain any unwanted attention, the girls followed after the old man. They did as he said, and kept their heads down. They gave no resistance as the men cuffed them. They offered no complaint even as their limbs tingled with needles of pain from pounding at the stone surface. They ignored the increasing cuts and scratches from flying debris.

They toiled nonstop and gradually, like a sickness, a cold truth settled in their hearts…

This was their life now.

 **~SS~**

A bowl of grey slop rested in her lap. The spoon leaned more and more to the side from its original upright position in the thick goop. Those around her held no reservations eating the same thing from their own bowls. Seemed to eat it with a vigor really. Still, the chunky sludge in her bowl did little to urge her to fill her stomach. Looking to Ayame, she didn't seem to keen on the meal either.

 _You know, I'm actually not very hungry._

As soon as Erza set her bowl on the ground, multiple eyes settled on her then to the discarded dinner. One of them tried to inch a little closer, which seemed to have started a challenge among those who showed interest. Little by little they got closer, eyes crazed and hungry like a starved animal. Ayame tensed up next to her. Just when they looked about to pounce, a bone-thin frame sat next to her, settling the bowl back in her lap.

"It may not look like much, but it's better if you eat. It's the only meal we get before tomorrow."

The old man who had been guiding them was smiling at her. A real if somewhat weak smile, a foreign expression in a cell of defeated and crying faces.

"It also looks worse than it is. If anything, I wish it actually tasted like something."

Erza raised a brow and shared a glance with Ayame, who looked just as skeptical. She gestured to the bowl with her eyes, and Erza returned the motion. There was no way she was going to be the first to try it. She already decided she wasn't hungry anyway.

Ayame sulked but tentatively brought the spoon up. The slop had an almost stretchy quality to it, as the spoon practically pulled a scoop from the bowl. Again, she looked to Erza. Maybe, she was hoping that she'd be stopped, but the young Scarlet was not feeling very generous at the moment.

Tentatively she guided the food into her mouth, her body rigid as she pulled an empty spoon out. Eyes scrunched shut, her mouth moved to break up whatever the chunks were, followed by an agonizingly slow swallow. Her body seemed to shiver from the endeavor.

"It wasn't bad," Ayame said, forcing a smile.

 _Sure, and I'm the queen of fairies._

Unconvinced, Erza moved to rid herself of the vile food but was stopped by Ayame, "I promise. Worst part is the texture."

Erza huffed at her answer. She eyed the old man for some confirmation, though she wasn't sure why. He nodded while cleaning off another bite of his own with no outward expression of revulsion.

 _I'm not hungry. I'm not hungry,_ Erza chanted in her head, to hopefully avoid the issue tonight. Her stomach gurgled in dissatisfaction of the thought.

Mimicking Ayame's cautious approach the viscous gunk neared her mouth. The smell made her nose cringe, and she could practically taste the rot. She squeezed her eyes shut as she pulled the first of it from the spoon. It was warm, with an almost grainy and smooth texture sticking to her mouth. The chunks dissolved with just a bit of pressure from her tongue, and she could feel the signs of wanting to vomit. The taste…

 _Ugh, the taste… the taste…_ Erza's eyes widened in surprise. "I don't taste anything?"

It was a strange sensation. Obviously, there was a taste, but this slop had almost nothing to it. In disbelief, she tried another bite. Again she could feel herself gag, but true to Ayame's word the texture was the worst of it. With that new sensation, she also realized the smell that had assaulted her nose earlier wasn't present.

She looked to the old man who was sniggering beside them, his food now finished. "It's always amusing seeing the reactions. Sorry, simple pleasures," he wiped his hands off on his ripped and worn pants then held it out. "I never had the chance to introduce myself. My name is Rob."

Erza made no move to reciprocate the introduction, instead choosing to stare him down. She wasn't trying to be intimidating, but Mina always said to be careful around strangers. And frankly, everyone here was a stranger.

 _Nee-chan,_ without the distraction of hard labor, Erza practically wilted at the thought of her sister. Was she okay? Hungry? _Ali…_ She shook her head clean of that option. She felt a hand rub her head, and found Ayame giving her a bittersweet smile.

"I'm Ayame," the brunette reached around to shake his hand, then gestured to her. "This is Erza."

"It is good to meet you both." It looked like he wanted to say more, but remained silent.

Ayame and Erza finished their food leaning against one another for support, knowing a big part of their life was currently missing, and there was no telling when she'd be seen again.

 **~SS~**

Another night, followed by another helping of gourmet sludge. Ayame was truly thankful it was such tasteless crap. She feared what may have become of herself or Erza had neither of them gotten over it. All it took was a bit of effort to ignore the way it settled in the mouth, which came easier with practice. Well, Erza still struggled with a stray gag on occasion but nothing near as bad as when they first ate the stuff.

They had gotten some newcomers in the cell. There was no assigned cell or anything like that, but most of the prisoners just found some comfort in the routine of returning to the same four walls they woke up to. Recognizing the faces that shared the same place offered a small normalcy as well.

Tonight, they got some new ones though. Most were kids, that she recognized running around during the work hours. She didn't know their names at all. When there were guards on constant watch for even the slightest sign of disobedience, there was no room for stopping labor in favor of getting to know your neighbor. Most everyone just identifies each other as "Hey you!" regardless of who they are trying to interact with. Difficult but oddly enough it works.

Five kids in all joined them in the cell and claimed a small space for their group. One who had darker skin and blonde hair with no shirt. He looked the youngest of the small group. Next was a girl with short brown hair and light skin, though she had a unique cat-like nose. Next was a kid with spiky black hair who was busy talking to a blue-haired child, that sported a rather interesting tattoo around his right eye.

Last was a face she recognized and knew personally from Rosemary, "Simon."

Simon looked towards her and smiled -if a bit forlorn- in greeting. He traded a couple words with his friends and moved to sit next to herself and Erza, who pulled the boy into a big hug. It was an uplifting moment, seeing the girl smile like her old self. It didn't change their circumstances, but it added a bit of levity.

"Wow I feel like it's been ages since I've seen you guys." his brown hair had grown since she last saw him, and though he had always been a bit on the thinner side his body had muscled a bit since the village. A sliver of good at least.

Erza started talking animatedly with him, even when Simon's eyes wandered about the cell as if looking for something. Or someone. Ayame had a guess about who, and she had to admit that she was a bit curious if the girl was somewhere in this tower.

Erza seemed to have noticed the distraction, "What's wrong, Simon?"

"Kagura," he said simply, though the tremor in his voice gave away his fear of the answer.

Erza calmed down from her high of meeting a friend from their home, but the smile didn't leave. Did she know something?

"She's fine." Simon's eyes grew so wide Ayame feared they would fall out of his head.

"You've seen her? Where is she?"

Erza shook her head but spoke before he could voice his frustration. "Back at the village. I made her hide."

This new information settled his heart as he drew the girl into a grateful hug, whispering his gratitude. When he let her go, he looked around once more.

"Where's Mina?"

Ayame couldn't blame him, anyone from the village knew where ever Erza was, Mina was close by. Only a few rare times was that not the case, and only if it couldn't be helped, but seeing the fractured happiness in Erza had her wanting to ream him for bringing it up.

They never forgot her, but they didn't want to bring attention to the fact, so chose not to acknowledge outwardly. Inside they were screaming in loss.

"She's around." it was a weak comment and wasn't missed by Simon as he nodded in understanding.

"Bet you she's beating these guys down," Simon chuckled out. That earned a genuine laugh from Erza as both she and Simon talked about her scary sister and all her protective fury.

"She brings smiles even when elsewhere." Rob had taken a seat next to Ayame, watching the two kids joke.

"She's special," she replied clenching a fist over her heart and missing the knowing look in the old man's eyes.

"Of that, I have no doubt."

Simon suddenly stood to his feet and pulled Erza to her own. "Let me introduce you to my friends."

"Erza," her tone was even. Not angry or worried, but one look in her eyes told all that she was not okay with Erza going.

Erza looked defeated, and she hated that she was the cause but she made a promise. Maybe she could go with. That way she was still in arms length of the young girl, in case she was needed. Was this how Mina felt? This anxiety of being separated by only a short distance, but far enough that she couldn't step up in time if needed.

"I'm sure you kids won't be getting into any trouble," Rob suddenly voiced patting her shoulder.

 _Dejavu,_ Ayame thought to herself and nodded her approval. Before following Simon, Erza hugged Ayame and kissed her cheek then joined the group of kids.

"I'm sure she will proud of you what you've done."

He didn't need to say who, Ayame knew already. Still, she couldn't help the doubt, "I promised."

"A heavy burden, but don't break from adding unnecessary weight. Let her be a child when she can," he said pointing towards the laughing children. That joy alone seemed to lift the depression hanging over everyone's heads.

But it was Erza's smile that Ayame watched. And it was that smile that she would protect.

 **~SS~**

A horn so loud it drowned out all sounds and left ears ringing. Erza tried to shake the noise from her head, but it barely faded into background noise as a cacophony of voices filled the chamber. Ayame was just as confused as she was until she glanced up to one of the catwalks overhead.

A snobby looking man who wore a strange polkadot coat stepped up to the railing. He was flanked by several keepers who struggled to hold back the snarling pink monsters. He raised a device to his mouth. It seemed the answer was coming, "It warms my heart to see such dedication to finishing the Tower. Tirelessly you work to bring us closer to our dream," his voice was joyful. Even a little giddy. "But… There seems to be some of you that are slacking, making your peers cover for your faults. I'm here to tell you this cannot continue."

Erza felt someone tugging at her clothes, and turned to find Rob trying to guide her and Ayame towards the back of the crowd.

"It's time we cut the loose ends, as they say. Ready…" The man rose a hand into the air. "Go!" at his command the keepers let their pets go, and everything devolved into chaos.

Guttural snarls followed the slaves as they ran. Blood-curdling screams trailed right behind her, and she couldn't stop herself from looking back. The action sent her tumbling and crashing her head with the ground.

Only a moment later she awoke. White noise all around her, but nothing coherent. She felt like she was under water, everything was so blurry and muffled. What happened?

Her head throbbed, as she sat up and she almost convinced herself to lay back down, but something screamed at her. _Run!_ It shouted.

Sharp sounds became clear as did her vision, and she wished it hadn't. Terror and panic. That was what surrounded her as men, women, and children plowed into each other to get away from the beasts that were hunting them down. She had been lucky to avoid the thrashing bodies and stomping feet. Erza tried to get to her feet, but a sharp jolt in her ankle stopped her. It was purpling and swollen, and now that she's seen it the pain seemed to multiply tenfold.

Another shout turned her around and she saw a man was barely outrunning the beast snapping at his heels. She recognized him. He was the sleeping man from the first day. She could see he was struggling to stay ahead of the monster, but he never once looked ahead of himself as he neared the downed girl.

Erza rolled up just as he slammed into her, giving the predator its opening to leap and drag the man to the ground. He screamed as he punched the malformed head. The beast paid no mind as it opened wide and bit down on the swinging limb. Wet crunching harmonized with the creature's gleeful grunts as it ripped an arm free from the body.

Another mirrored the sound to her left, where a woman was fading fast as she clamped down on a missing chunk in her side. She heard faint pleas for help, and children calling out for their parents as more victims fell.

The nearest her seemed to forget all about the quiet man, as it turned towards her. It sniffed the air and gave another of its barks. Heart beating faster with every step it took, Erza called for help, but it was little more than a squeak being choked out of her.

It was just out of arms reach now. Sniffing the air more vigorously and opened its salivating bloody maw. All pleas for help were snuffed by the threat looming near her. It stepped closer, and Erza couldn't get her body to respond anymore. Even as a taloned paw pushed her roughly to the ground, she couldn't even struggle.

 _Help me,_ her thoughts even shook with her call for help.

The musty warmth leaving its mouth brushed against her skin as it stood over her body.

 _Aya-nee. Nee-chan. Please…_ bloody drool dropped onto her face, as its jaw opened wider like it wanted to swallow her whole. She closed her eyes…

"Get the hell away from her!" a mixture of a growl and whine followed the order, punctuated by a loud clang.

"Erza. Erza! Say something for me, please."

Erza was scared of what she'd see if she opened her eyes, but the familiar voice kept begging for her to speak. But she couldn't, she wanted to comfort her savior, she really did. Her voice just wouldn't come to her anymore. She settled for hugging the body as tightly as she possibly could.

"How interesting. To face down an _Annwn_ even as you tremble." a chilling voice rattled her eardrums.

Erza felt the muscles in Ayame's body steel themselves, "You!" the acid in her tone was unsettling. Who was there?

"I suggest you two return to your cell. What would I tell _her_ if something… unpleasant happened."

Erza was carried away -the adult in her bristled at being babied, but the child in her latched onto the safety it offered- and just before they turned, she opened her eyes to the bloodbath. The monsters were being restrained by their keepers. And next to the sleeping man who had died right in front of her, was the Pale-man pulling free a pickaxe that pinned her wouldbe killer to the ground.

Erza fell unconscious then, listening to the litany of apologies from Ayame.

 **~SS~**

There was a method to her days. She'd wake up Erza, follow the group passed the cells in the workplace, and then proceed to break away the stone a fraction at a time. If she were being honest, as long as she followed that norm -not only did she avoid the slavers ire- she could fool herself into thinking she's just working a really hard job. After her shift was over, she'd go home and enjoy a bit of rest, with a bowl of her father's ramen for dinner with Mina's cake as dessert. Then she'd fall asleep in Mina's arms, as she hummed whatever tune came to mind.

The dream would last until she made it to her cell. Where the vision would shatter into a nightmarish parody of itself. Ramen was replaced by tasteless muck, and dessert was removed altogether. Her father wasn't there, and Mina was taken.

It wasn't perfect, but it helped her get by. Except for today…

The constant pinging of metal and rock was really splitting her head open. The stinging in her arms wasn't helping lessen that pain either. Honestly, she was beginning to think the rocks were like plants and just kept growing back overnight. If it was feeling particularly sadistic, it could be growing back as soon as she picks a chunk off. The lack of any progress just added to her headache.

What the hell was the point! Ayame was so tempted to just toss the tool to the ground and storm off. The guards kept that from happening. Well, them and the shackles that would hold her in place. She was so tired of it all.

"Quit standing around!" a crack split the air, and Ayame crumpled from the piercing pain in her back. The guard raised his hand, readying the whip once more, "Get back to work!"

 _Damn it!_ She cursed. She had gotten distracted, and now she was paying the price. Ayame covered her head, preparing for the next lash, that never came.

"Leave her be."

She peeked over her shoulder, and her blood boiled just as much as it ran cold. Pallid skin, orange eyes, and a sickening black sneer stepped over to her. This man. So badly did she want to ring his neck. To break him bit by bit. He's the reason for everything.

The Pale-man crouched down. She had a million curses just about to burst from her lips, but he spoke first, "You want to see her? I'll even let her go"

Her brain shutdown, _See her? He'll let me see her? He'll give her back!_

He didn't even wait for her answer; instead, he rose and walked away. She had to go. Even if he was lying, she had to see her. She needed to hear her voice. To know she was okay. In truth, she needed to know Mina was still standing strong. She was feeling her own will to fight dwindling with each day, and she needed her friend's strength.

She never said a word as she followed him through the winding hallway. There was nothing she wanted to talk with him about, and all she had were questions that she knew he wouldn't answer. And if he did, it wouldn't be a straight answer.

A metal door came into view at the end of the long hall. The only light came from the dim lamps lining the walls every few feet, but no other doors were seen. It opened with a dull screech, and he waved her inside.

The room was deceptively large, but honestly her sense of size was affected by the small cell she shared with others. Long desks and tables lined the wall in front and to her right. A set for some kind of chemistry took up most of the forward wall, various colors bubbling over open flames. Another held different sized crystals, one currently held in a pair of tongs gave off a soft red glow.

But in the middle of the room was a metal gurney. Chains rested atop it with open locks at each end. A large lamp flooded it in light catching the splotches of red in grim clarity. Crimson ran off the edges and left drips on the floor surrounding it. Trays were set up around the table holding different tools, all of which carried the same stain.

 _A girl with scarlet hair took form on the table, "Help me! Please!" the muted scream echoed in the room. She reached out towards a savior that would never come and struggled as the Pale-man continued his work._

Ayame shook the image from her mind, feeling tears rolling down her face. She prayed that was just a trick of her mind, and there was no truth to it.

"She is through here." He gestured towards a door set into the left wall.

Next to the door was another desk, littered with papers. But the oddity was the wall. A sleek black surface that was almost reflective. She hesitated to step through the open doorway. And he must have noticed because he stepped over to the strange surface and flipped a switch. The black faded away to a near transparent hole in the wall.

He signaled for her to look, and beyond the window was a dimly lit room. Bare of anything like her cell, but no one shared it with the single occupant huddled in the corner.

"Mina!"

Ayame ran through the door, not caring that it closed behind her. How long had it been? Days blurred together after the second week, and even when she slept it felt like the same day when she awoke. Still, she only knew two people with red hair. Even, of those she saw in the tower, there were no others. Much like herself, she was reduced to wearing tattered cloth that clung to the sweat on her body.

Her friend had paled considerably since she last saw her. Her crimson hair seemed dull and it bunched in tangles, unlike the smooth silk she loved to brush. Shaking fingers glided across the sickly skin and felt its unnatural heat. Her shadow covered her friend, but she felt the distorted scars. One. Two. Three…

"Mina," she choked sitting closer to her dear friend. "God, Mina what's he done to you?" She easily moved her into an embrace, the pitiful whimpers like knives in her heart and used her body as a cushion. She had grown thin. Thinner than herself and Erza.

Mina's head shifted slightly and glazed eyes met her own. They lazily slipped over her face, as she grew more confused with each pass. "Aya?" her voice was painfully hoarse.

"It's me," she tried to not cry hearing her voice again. Even if it was a cracked tone, it was still like beautiful music.

"Erza?"

"She's fine. Still strong just like her sister," Mina's lips pulled into a thin smile.

"G-ood." Her voice was getting weaker. Mina closed her eyes and nestled into Ayame's body. "Warm."

Ayame felt her shiver. Enough was enough, she was taking Mina back. "You can't sleep yet." She tried to stand, but Mina wasn't making it easy. "Come on, Mina. Help me out here. We're leaving." She struggled into a standing position.

"No. St-op." Mina actively started fighting her, "Stop." she repeated again, her weak attempts to get free not deterring Ayame in the slightest.

She dragged the frail girl closer to the doorway that opened as she approached. It was a long way back, but just getting out of the room was like a shining light of hope.

"Stop!" Mina suddenly shouted, managing to shove Ayame away and dropping to the ground without the support. A fit of raspy coughs ripped from her throat, as she tried gulping painful lungs of air.

"Mina…"

"Go!" she growled out.

Ayame was freely crying as she tried coaxing the girl to follow. She pleaded and tugged at her. She kept telling her Erza needed her and still she was denied. Each refusal made her more distraught.

"Visiting hours are over," the Pale-man started to haul Ayame away kicking and screaming for Mina to follow.

She met Mina's gaze. A strange mix of joy and regret, as she mouthed her farewell before the door closed Ayame off from freeing her dear friend.

The tears didn't stop even when she was shoved back into the cell. She couldn't stop to answer Rob's concern. She cried harder seeing Erza and held her like a lifeline. All the while Mina's voiceless confession echoed in her mind…

" _Another day."_

 **~SS~**

She was alone again. Returned to the cold darkness, as soon as the door had closed. She missed her already, in the most painful way. She missed them both. Seeing her, even if only a short while, set her heart at ease. The Pale-man had told her no harm would come to them. He immediately revised that statement…

 _"No permanent harm will come to them."_ He had told her.

A part of her feared those were just words to convince her to play his game, but seeing Ayame, no worse for wear -even if her own vision was too blurred to notice anything definitive- was like a balm to an open wound. Then hearing her little sister was still going strong made the relief so strong she found herself thanking him for keeping his word.

 _"... We're leaving."_

She had no idea how badly Mina wanted to go with her. She didn't know how painful the ache in her heart was, knowing she couldn't be there for them. The desperation in Ayame's voice as she implored her to leave was so heavy she almost agreed, and that made her refusal even more unbearable. Mina hoped that she wouldn't tell Erza about this.

She eyed herself in the two-way mirror. It was no wonder Ayame tried to get her to leave. Scars dotted her body when there used to be none. She didn't care about those. They were insignificant. She was more afraid of the scars not even she could see. She could feel them. Like a constant itch just beneath the skin.

Even with her foggy vision, she could see the sickly pallor of her skin and arid shine to her hair and eyes. She barely looked like herself. She barely even felt like herself.

 _"Please," she couldn't take any more of this. Every test he took it just a bit further. Testing the boundaries and she was at her limit._

 _"I'd be happy to let you go…"_

Her stomach rolled as she was forced to buckle from another dry heaving episode. Saliva oozed from her open mouth as her body tried to expel the empty contents of her stomach. She could barely breathe as it built into severe spasms.

With its passing she was left weeping on her knees, head pressed to the floor and arms wrapped around her torso. _I can't…_

"Truly a heartwarming scene," The Pale-man's voice reverberated around her. "I was shocked that you chose to stay."

Mina's body protested as she rose to her feet again. Doing her best to stand strong.

"If it was the little one I could understand, but the other girl…" he chuckled, "You continue to surprise me, creature."

Mina cringed at the name he continued to call her. It wasn't even a name. Just an identifier that suggested she was less than human. Less than a person, and it only brought back hateful memories.

"It is a shame though. I would have enjoyed testing out a couple experiments on a new subject," Mina's eyes narrowed. "Ah, no offense of course. You're still my favorite one, but I'd like to see the results of what I learned from you. I'll give you a day to collect yourself. Use it wisely, because we are going to be busy, busy, busy."

The room was quiet, and her legs couldn't hold her up anymore. She crawled back into her corner, curling tightly into herself, _So cold._

Mina did her best to imagine Ayame was still with her. Holding her as Erza cuddled into her own body. She tried to feel that warmth spread through her, to melt the ice inside her and ease the loss in her heart.

" _I'd be happy to let you go," The Pale-man chuckled as he cut deeper into her. "But which one will take your place?"_

She would endure. As long as she needed. She'd keep them far away from this place.

* * *

 **2nd Author's Note:**

Have you ever had that moment where you're stuck in a game and just can't figure out how to proceed, so you forget about it for a time until you come back and suddenly you have all the answers you needed?

Yeah... I didn't have that. I have been stuck with just one paragraph on this story, while I consistently smashed my face into the metaphorical wall. No reason for it either. It wasn't going to be a super complicated chapter, just some light intros and setups to mosey us along and end on a nice kicker to then build from on the following chapter. Wasn't even planning on it being quite as long as the previous chapter. Didn't matter though.

To make things worse, it wasn't even writer's block. Not exactly anyways, because I have several rough drafts right now of just random scenes, and not a single one had any foothold in this story. Didn't think it was a big deal, you know? Figured I could just come back at a later time, but NO! When I tried, I was staring off into space and drooling. I'd talk to myself. Saying, "Come on, Brain. Gotta get the chapter finished."

It would reply, "Nah, screw that. I got this crazy introduction scene for a character named Ro for a Witcher\Dragon Age story." or "Wait, we gotta finish that RWBY chapter out."

Long story short. I pounded at my keyboard for 12 hours while I was at work last night. No rhyme or reason behind anything I wrote, I just angrily typed words until this chapter came about. I hope it works, and it's enjoyable to read. I only did a light edit and rework, so if there is anything glaringly weird or wrong let me know so I can come back to it and do the needful.

Question: I've had a bit of a concern with what comes after. I'm sure it's been assumed if I haven't outright said it already, but when the sisters get to Fairy Tail how would you guys like me to handle it? The way I see it, I can do it a few different ways.

1\. I can do a timeskip to Canon, and have flashbacks with their growth in the guild. Or have it told via exposition dialogue with new members like Lucy.

2\. I can do a chapter like I did in Chapter 5 and have a series of timeskips leading up to Canon.

3\. I can do it across multiple chapters leading up to Canon.

Til next time!


	8. Scarlet Fury (Updated)

**Author's Note:**

FINALLY!

Celebrate so loud I can hear ya from wherever the hell you are, because the full chapter is finally finished!

There's so much I want to say right now. I don't wanna ruin anything, so If you want to know the behind-the-scenes that is my brain check the AN at the end.

Also to my guest reviewer that let me know they've been with the sisters and I since the 1st chapter, thank you for toughing it out with us. I hope the future of this story continues to entertain.

Fair warning: Nothing obscenely graphic, but mentions of abuse\torture and nudity ahead.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

* * *

Something was horribly wrong. She couldn't tell at first. There was plenty in the tower that was too awful to notice much else. Distractions couldn't be afforded when their captors were so eager to lash out, so maybe she could forgive herself for not noticing before but there was no excuse for ignorance now.

 _Crack!_ Absentmindedly Erza struck the stone.

Ayame was haunting. All of them were poor imitations of who they were, but she seemed to be bordering on ill that not even Grandpa Rob and his gaunt stature could match. Perhaps, it's because of the memory of what she used to look like -bright eyed and full of life with a heart of gold- that was causing an exaggeration. Still, all Erza has seen are differences. Clear brown eyes now bloodshot and sunk in blackening pits, sunny smiles now thin interpretations and a determination to beat each day now waning as they pass.

 _Crack! Crack!_ She worried her lip as she glanced at Ayame heaving rubble out from a new passageway and over to carts in the main chamber to be dumped outside.

Erza knew of the nightmares. Somewhere in the darkness of Ayame's mind her sister suffered, and she's unable to do anything. Erza understood that feeling. Hated that feeling. Drowned in it with an imperceptible rage and agony that she couldn't think straight and often lost herself in it until she was pulled back with a gentle caress or the sting of a whip.

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_ Harder she bore into the stone with a growing fury as grim thoughts swirled in her mind.

Many nights now, she'd wake up to her sister's name choked out into the darkness. She'd follow the name to Ayame tucked up in a corner of the room, shivering in her terror. It was all she could do to not cry it out with her as she latched on and offered what comfort she could.

 _Why?_ She struck violently, the tremor sending shocks through her nerves.

Her sister was taken and she could do nothing.

 _Why all this pain!?_ Somewhere she heard her name, but it was lost in the storm.

Ayame was falling and she didn't know how to help.

 _Why can't we be happy!_ A hand dropped onto her shoulder, but evaporated in the fire burning in her body.

Erza was struggling to not fall and all she wanted was her sister to hold her close and tell her everything will be alright.

 _Why…_ a white flash of pain dropped her to her knees, but the instrument of her emotions still clutched tightly in her hands. A warmth trickled down her back soaking into the scratchy fabric of her shirt.

Erza was hoisted roughly onto her feet -a second of sharp pain in her shoulder from the action- that could no longer hold the weight, everything suddenly feeling so numb even as she crashed down onto the rocks. Images blurred with the growing itch in her eyes, but vaguely made out the silhouette of Grandpa Rob gently lifting her in his arms and walked the route back to the cells.

"No, you all are on extra duty. Get back to work!" Another crack sounded in the air and Erza's head rolled lazily to peer over Rob's shoulder.

Misty forms of bodies went back to their previous tasks. All but one. One was left to struggle back to their feet. The only one she could see with perfect clarity. A new wound decorating a breaking body across the stomach to the hip.

 _Why us,_ Erza desperately thought, the tool she used to brutalize earth slipping from her fingers as she watched Ayame join the others in the mist.

She didn't say a word the whole way back. Didn't acknowledge Rob calling her name and trying to get her to eat. She didn't care that her friends sat around her. She never heard anything they said when they spoke. She could only hear the white noise in her mind. Only felt the hum in her muscles.

"... out." Sho's excitement seemed to pierce the solitude she created. The blonde boy's joy seeming to thin the dark cloud around her.

"... sure?" Simon voiced an anticipation she didn't understand.

"... our freedom." Jellal's words broke the fog entirely. A new alertness came to her from two simple words.

Erza knew it was foolish to get her hopes up. Knew the tower preyed on hope and fed on despair. But, seeing the lightness to their faces even as it mixed with anxiety was enough to have her wanting to believe. Her hand clutched at the necklace that had remained with her, absorbing what strength she could from the gem.

"There's a way out," she whispered. Unable, and not wanting, to stop the real smile stretching her face.

 **~SS~**

Ayame jerked awake, hand stretched for a friend she can never reach. Her name dying out to a whisper as reality settled back in. Another nightmare to add to a growing list of reminders of just how powerless she was.

How long had it been since she last saw her? Days? Months perhaps? Hell, it could've been years and she wouldn't know the difference. Still, months didn't feel like the proper length of time. Time was almost nonexistent in this place. No matter the time of day or when one slept, the constants that remained were work and suffering. Both of which only served to freeze time in place, turning a single moment into an eternity.

 _If that's what it feels like for me, then what are you…_

Ayame tossed that line of thought into the mental furnace to burn away. Even incomplete the idea was heartbreaking. She'd rather not know the truth of it. Of how that woman became the broken porcelain doll of sallow skin hanging on bone, ratty hair and empty eyes that's frequented her nightmares.

"You should return to sleep," the aged voice of her one guiding light in this hell eased her racing heart.

"No." she answered, ignoring the frown she could hear in his voice.

"You have not been sleeping well for quite some time. Neither your body nor mind can continue that way." Ayame huffed and made to stand but paused at his next words, "Not to mention you are worrying young Erza."

Seeing him cast his eyes down to her right, she followed and found the small body of the young girl curled up next to her. Only now did she feel the strength Erza had gripped her hand with, even as the other held the necklace she tended to fiddle with absently.

When had she moved? She remembered Erza laying with her friends before she fell asleep, and they tended to huddle in their own corner of the cell.

"It is not the first time she seemed to sleepwalk to your side when you call for Mina," Rob gave a bittersweet smile. "Even asleep she doesn't want you hurting alone."

Ayame's lips tilted up as she stroked the child's hair, mindlessly working out the tangles and knots. "She is so much like her sister. Even more so since coming here, and I can't tell if that is a good thing."

"Would it not be good to emulate such a person? Though I've not met her myself, the love both you and Erza have for her only serve to paint a picture of a wonderful young woman."

"She is wonderful!" Ayame shouted before she quickly quieted herself to continue, "And caring. Fiercely loyal and protective." Barely more than a whisper she added, "Beautiful."

Rob could see the beginnings of tears as her tone shifted. Where once was the passion and joy of a brilliant sun, was now eclipsed by a moon steadily falling. Equally breathtaking but solemn.

"But, she is always hurting. Regrets and guilt drive her actions. As much as I love her, I know Mina would never want Erza to become like her."

Now that made sense. To be older because circumstances would not allow the young to survive, and this tower was nothing but hell that swallowed innocence. He would not pry, but knowing that Mina had apparently adapted to such a life before this place was disheartening. He did not wish to dwell on it and decided to latch onto a particular point of interest that the young lady likely hadn't noticed.

"So you love her? Does young Erza know you wish to court her dear sister?" he laughed at the squawk of surprise at his question, and the growing blush on her face as she stuttered through explanations of what she meant only to fuel the fire of his humor.

"I-it's not like that! All I meant was that I admire her, a-and…"

"Ah, yes of course. Admiration can oft be mistaken for romantic interest." Ayame nodded in agreement with his words, and ignored that knowing smirk of his.

"Aya-nee, what are you yelling about?" Erza had sat up with a single hand rubbing at her eyes while the other still clasped tightly around Ayame's.

Rob spoke before she could answer, "Ayame was just confiding in me matters of the heart."

Tiredly, Erza tried to ponder on the answer only to tilt her head in confusion, "Matters… of the heart?"

"Never mind him Erza," Ayame quickly interrupted the old man's words. "You just get…"

Erza vehemently started shaking her head, "No. I wanna know what you were talking about."

She sighed in response, "It seems Ayame has fallen in love." And now she directed a heated glare towards Rob.

 _All my hate._

She hoped Erza hadn't heard him as she still seemed to be shaking the cobwebs from her head, but seeing the sudden alertness in her eyes Ayame knew it was wasted.

"Who is it?" before she could answer, she found her face squished between the tiny hands of the young Scarlet sister, "Is it nee-chan?"

Ayame was very thankful to the hands covering her face, because she could not stop the heat rushing to her cheeks. Why did it feel like she was being interrogated?

Rob guffawed loud enough to wake a few of the residents in the cell, but they quickly returned to sleep with a half-hearted grumble. The kids however seemed interested in why their adopted grandfather was so happy. And to Ayame's growing annoyance with the old man she was now the center of attention.

 _All my hate,_ she repeated again.

 **~SS~**

"Hello!" Erza called out to anyone, but none answered her.

She stood alone in a meadow that stretched to the horizon and sprinkled with a rainbow of flowers. A brook ran next to her sparkling from the brilliance of the sun, and seemed to flow from the roots of the largest tree she had ever seen. The trunk, wrapped in vines and flowers, was bigger than many of the rich houses she'd seen, but the sheer height of it was incomparable. She doubted she could see the top regardless of how far away she was.

It was magical. No. It was beyond that. She felt at peace and loved like she only ever felt when with her sister. The sun was her sister's heart so warm and comforting she can't help but bathe in it's light. The tree so large and sturdy to weather any storm that would come her way. The flowers so colorful and vibrant like all the emotions of her sister.

It was all a reminder of what she had almost forgotten since their separation, but now… all she felt was whole.

And yet… she felt something else. A wrongness that she couldn't quite describe. A sense of emptiness that disrupted this slice of heaven she found herself in.

 _Nee-chan._

The reason was simple enough and suddenly this paradise felt so achingly lonely. Despite the colorful flowers, the warmth of the sun and the protection of the trees it was all just an imitation of the real thing. No matter how wonderful it felt, an illusion was still just an illusion.

Turning away in disgust at the beautiful hell, she fought the grief wanting to spill from her. Not having looked behind her, she was stunned by a large red structure resembling a gate that could almost equal the tree. A gate with similar vines and flowers winding about the two columns supporting the lintel, from which hung slips of paper with intricate markings inked on them.

It was strange, there was nothing beyond it or around it. No other structures could be seen, but what was its purpose?

Erza reached out to the space inside the gate, fully expecting it to pass through without resistance. Instead she pressed against… something. Something that wasn't there. Trying from the other side gave the same results. Looking closer she could almost make out a slight shimmer like water, and she could even make out what looked like a scratch on the otherwise pristine surface. Seeing that, it actually looked like the gate itself had been weathered by many storms over time. The red paint almost seemed to be peeling in some places, while cracking in others. Noticing these imperfections in the gate unsettled her in a way she couldn't make sense of.

That's when the space within shifted. A darkness spread from its center like ink in water, until all that could be seen was a yawning abyss. Something suffocating and heavy hid within. The hair on her neck lifted and her eyes widened as the cloud of negative energy seemed to writhe and roil as if it wanted to infect the eden she stood.

She made to step back, but the surface shimmered once more, and suddenly she was staring into the darkness with only a soft blue glow hovering within. And there, hunched within the only light, back towards her and arms wrapped tightly around her legs was a person she never thought she'd see again. Crying. A broken sound she couldn't bear hearing from her sister who was always shining like a million stars.

"Nee-chan!" Forgetting any apprehension she originally had with the black surface of the gate, Erza pressed into the barrier. Using every ounce of strength she could muster to reach her sister. "Nee-chan, I can't get through. Can you get through on your side?" She asked pounding at the window that blocked her path.

But Mina, showed no signs of hearing and only continued to make that painful lonely sound. Despite being right there, she could still do nothing and that was more painful than anything. Frantically she thrashed at the glass, screaming at the top of her lungs to gain her sister's attention, but her sobs seemed only louder with each attempt.

"Erza?" barely a whisper reached her.

Her sister's head rose, tear streaks marred her face, "It's me! I'm here nee-chan!"

Mina looked about her, frown deepening with each passing second. "Get a grip, Mina. She isn't here," she snickered as new tears fell unable to hear the shouting of Erza just out of reach. "You're all alone."

"No! Please! Nee-chan..." her calls dropped until they were barely audible. "I-I'm here" Erza hiccupped as she slid to her knees, hands still pressed against the wall. "I'm right here."

It seemed like she sat there forever crying along with her sister but neither able to comfort the other. So close but they could never be further apart.

Erza shivered with her back pressed against the chill barrier, watching the sunlit meadow fall into darkness. She watched in awe as the moon took its place in the sky and lit up mother nature in a silver aura that mixed with the plant life in a rainbow of colors and the brook sparkled with starlight. Where before it was beautiful, in the light of the moon the eden came alive.

She heard a faint hum. A feather-light song drifting passed her ears and easing the ache with its gentle caress. The chill that had settled against her back suddenly warmed. Slightly turning her head she saw Mina with her head leaned back and eyes closed breathing out the quiet notes with each breath.

Erza pretended she rested against her sister, and not this wall that separated them. She had missed this so much. This peace. This love. Her home. And looking at the stars now, listening to her sister's voice. She can't help but remember the words to a small rhyme that was said once.

"Star light, star bright," She whispered. "First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might," Voice strong and heart fuller than ever she finished. "Have this wish I wish tonight," she glanced at Mina over her shoulder who had gone silent and made her wish...

Mina chuckled and met Erza's eyes, "Another day." A bright smile, without the apologies and regret, lit her face.

Everything faded to black for Erza, but she heard her sister's words clearly. And when she was greeted with the stone walls and metal bars of her cell. A prison that was the source of their suffering, Erza could only smile even if she was crying.

"Erza? What's the matter?" Ayame knelt before her caressing her cheek to wipe away the tears. "Was it a bad dream?"

She shook her head in response, "A good dream."

"I… see?" she didn't. And that was okay. Even if it was a dream, Erza knew it was real. "We need to go so finish waking up, they seem to be rather grumpy today. Be careful."

Erza smiled wider and nodded as her wish echoed in her mind. Confused but accepting the gesture Ayame went to speak with Rob.

 _I wish to be happy with my family._

Erza swore she could hear her sister respond in kind.

 **~SS~**

Ayame was angry. She was panicked. Happy and nervous. Hopeful and sad. She'd felt so much in just a few short minutes she couldn't keep up with her own emotions. She couldn't confidently say that she _felt_ anything for that matter. She honestly hadn't been this confused since…

 _No. Don't need to think about that right now,_ Ayame ignored the feeling of love and loss that warred within her and focused on the reason for her turmoil.

Erza looked at her with the fire and fury that often glowed in Mina's eyes. She had told Rob that she was becoming more like her sister everyday, and this moment only solidified that belief. The passion to follow her dreams, and the unyielding will to protect them.

But it was crazy. A desperate path to follow, with barely a sliver of hope for freedom. She understood perfectly the power behind that chance. She herself already imagined the things she'd do outside, but that's all it would be for her. As slim a chance as Erza had, her own was a fraction of that. She wouldn't be going.

The plan was simple. It had to be, given the many variables and lack of time to figure things out more. They would break away from the group and follow Sho to the exit. When they escape they stowaway on a boat that will be bringing in new resources from tools, food, clothing and slaves. From their they wait until they make the mainland where they will sneak off to the closest city to alert authorities to what has been happening.

Simple, but with oh so many problems. Problem one would be getting their group out of sight without the guards noticing. Their watchers have been volatile of late, and are quick to strike at anyone just because. She has a fresh reminder across her stomach, and an aching limp in her leg when she dropped the rubble on it after. Rob got a glaring mark from forehead to cheek before they even left the cell for work.

Several others suffered the same treatments. Few were taken away and returned with a missing digit. Fewer never came back, and the hellhounds seemed only slightly more docile afterwards.

Second problem. The exit was just a small hole -part of the reason she wouldn't go- and Sho didn't actually know where it led. He only felt the barest draft from the outside, but there was no telling where. He also couldn't say for certain that the exit didn't shrink as it went, leading to a block in their escape.

Then came the issue with getting on the boat without being seen for however long it took to get to land. Followed by the possibility of being caught looking for an authority figure. And even if one was found, there's no telling how long the boat would be around, which would be their only means of leading the rescuers to the tower.

But out of all of that, one thing… rather one person had her worried above all else. Erza did not want to go. It seemed through their talks it never occurred to her that some couldn't make it, and when that detail settled in her mind she immediately fought against leaving.

" _I won't accept that!" Erza whisper-shouted. "I won't." She turned away from everyone, trying to close them off._

" _Erza, we're one step closer to our freedom." Jellal spoke softly, trying to coax the girl to follow them. "Closer to our future and dreams," he settled a hand on her shoulder but she swiped it off._

 _Ayame stepped in front of the clearly angry and distraught girl. Her eyes already moist, "I won't leave you." She whispered wrapping her arms around herself, "I won't leave her."_

 _"Erza," her own voice wavered as she pulled her into a tight hug. "You aren't leaving us. You are taking a chance to save us. Your sister," Ayame swallowed the lump in her throat, "she's already sick with worry over you. Don't add to it by staying behind."_

Ayame regretted the guilt trip she put Erza through. Moreso, when the young sister quivered in her arms all night long, but she made a promise to Mina. Unfortunately, to keep it she would have to break it by sending Erza on her own.

She cringed at the potential punishment awaiting her when Mina found out, but she knew her weakness for strawberry sundaes so she could at least buy some time.

But that was a worry for later, and barely registered in her mind anymore knowing that Erza and her friends were skulking through the many corridors to keep out of sight as they made their way to the exit.

She hated this. The wondering and worrying. Ayame should've tried harder to follow after them. The logic that "they can move faster and hide easier" shouldn't have been enough to convince her, but Rob just gave her this look. It wasn't profound or inspiring. She felt nothing but painful understanding in his eyes and she found herself agreeing.

Later that night, the kids babbled quietly about what they would do on the outside. Sho talked about all the places he wanted to see. Even wanting to climb the tallest mountain because he wanted "the best cotton candy in the world."

Milliana wanted to surround herself in cats and practically swooned at how "cuddly soft" they are.

Wally really only wanted to find his brother, but he did mention he wanted to see cartoons he's heard people talk about.

Simon wanted to return home to Kagura. Though Ayame didn't miss how he hesitated when he looked to Erza.

Jellal just wanted the chance to chase his dreams. When questioned what they were he sheepishly admitted he had no idea, but "just the chance to have a dream to follow" was enough.

Erza proclaimed she would get "the biggest strawberry cake made by Nee-chan and Aya-nee."

Ayame readily agreed to the idea, but she kept the desire of being with Mina again to herself. Rob had teased her enough about it.

Rob looked wistful when he was asked. Eyes seeing something the others couldn't as he spoke to them.

 _"I'd return home."_

 _"Where's home for you?" Ayame asked._

 _Rob smiled. The first wide smile that was all teeth and heart she had ever seen from him, "Fairy Tail." He sat straighter as the name left his lips, eyes glowing with a fondness that left them awed._

They all slept a little easier that night. Dreaming of their own slices of heaven. Ayame even woke up feeling almost refreshed, and was comfortably cuddled with Erza instead of gripping onto her like a lifeline. It was almost surreal in a way; even surrounded by stone and metal and misery she felt like nothing was wrong.

She accepted she may have taken a hit to the head, but it didn't lessen the feeling. That was until the bars of their cell sung with a dull ring as a hellhound plowed against it with hungry ferver. Even the guard it was leashed to seemed to be keeping a distance while trying to reign it in, and the one holding the staff kept it ready almost defensively.

"Hurry up and get to work!" he bellowed swinging the cage open quickly.

Ayame turned towards Erza, only to see she was already awake and crying, "Erza? What's the matter?" Ayame knelt before her caressing her cheek to wipe away the tears. "Was it a bad dream?"

She shook her head in response, "A good dream."

"I… see?" she didn't, but the smile on her face was real. "We need to go so finish waking up, they seem to be rather grumpy today. Be careful."

Erza seemed to smile wider which just confused Ayame all the more. She was starting to worry, but there was just no time to question her further. She ushered her out the door and followed along with the others. Waiting for her opportunity to get the kids on their path.

The answer to her prayer came in the most cruel fashion.

They were herded into the main chamber of the tower. Most of it had been built out now. The walls no longer had layers of scaffolding, and the floors while still covered in railways was not cluttered with rubble. It had become the station where they are setup with equipment and split off into groups to be led down new passages.

In contrast, the higher you go in the tower the nicer it becomes. Rock walls giving way to metal panelling and wooden surfaces and lined with tapestries. Dining rooms, labs, libraries, even a bathroom all being crafted on the upper levels.

 _Must be nice,_ Ayame thought bitterly.

"Ah!"

The scream shattered the monotonous day to day as it rebounded against the dome structure of the chamber. A symphony of agony harmonizing with the percussions of dull wet crunching upon center stage where a man had been dragged to the ground by a ravenous hound that had already worked a meaty arm from his body.

The slavers and slaves alike did nothing to stop it. Too fixated on the blood drooling from a maw of razer teeth and dripping into a growing pond of crimson.

Even she was not spared paralysis, but somehow managed to whip around without care and quickly shove the children away. Her actions snapped them out of their own shock and they ran down one of the corridors, with Sho as their guide.

Turning back she rejoined the audience as the man had silenced, leaving only the beast happily munching on its meal.

"W-what are you all looking at?" The keeper of the beast demanded with a shaky voice. "Get to work!" his voice steadied and broke the hypnosis the crowd fell under.

And they did. With an unbelievable calm each slave grabbed their tools and was led to where they were needed. Was this what happened when someone broke? Where even the vicious things no longer affect the people?

Ayame didn't care. As disturbing as seeing everyone return to their duties like any other day, she was far more distressed about Erza.

Mindlessly she toiled. Striking and tearing at the earth with numb efficiency.

 _Did they make it?_ That question was almost like a ghost with the way it haunted her thoughts every spare moment of quiet she had.

She knew she wouldn't have been able to handle this well, but the sheer emotion that was building in her stomach was almost enough to make her vomit.

And yet…

"Move! Don't stop working!"

 _She would have preferred it._

A lanky man stepped into the workplace, followed by a pair of guards and behind them was the sound of crying flanked by another set of guards.

 _She would have preferred it over the raw fear of hearing her name rip through ears._

Ayame couldn't see beyond the wall of bodies, heart pounding in her chest she pushed forward. They weren't caught. She had to _believe_ that.

 _Preferred it over the feeling of drowning in the blood of a heart torn open from promises broken._

Hope was useless in this place. She knew this, and yet she still tried. Belief burned and spread to the wind like ashes. She couldn't understand why she bothered.

Parting the barrier she saw first hand just how easily faith was broken. Erza was being taken. Dragged away by two guards pulling at her arms, even as the other children were kicked to the feet of the other slaves.

"No," Ayame choked out, body already in motion to stop them. It didn't matter that she couldn't fight them. Didn't matter that challenging them would make it worse. All that mattered was a pair of chocolate brown eyes locking onto her, a fearful smile in place that looked so very close to another.

She didn't know when she closed on them. Didn't know when she even held the pickaxe above her head. And she didn't care.

"Let. Her. G-" she crumbled to the ground with a ring of metal and stone.

Black ink already darkened the edges of her vision. Ayame was left alone, with a growing hollow pit that threatened to consume.

"E-rza," another family member ripped away and all she could do was call her name.

When Ayame came to surrounded by the familiar prison, she could almost fool herself that nothing had happened. If only she wasn't seeing the blonde boy in near-hysterics with his sobbing, she could have believed it was just a different nightmare. Just as no amount of cooing and gentle rubbing would soothe the poor child, neither would she be able to believe it was just her imagination playing a cruel joke; further proven by the fact that Erza would have been the one to pull Sho into a warm hug of safety to ease his worries, but she was nowhere to be seen.

What she wouldn't give to be surrounded by friends and family like Sho. Circled in a bubble of homeliness created by her parents and two redheaded sisters.

 _Worthless,_ she thought hugging her knees to her chest. _So worthless._

She couldn't help her mother when she fell ill. She lost her father to these men, left wondering how he was and if he was still looking for her. She lost Mina to the Pale-man who had been doing unspeakable things. Now Erza…

She raised her head with a jolt when the cell opened, but did not see who she was hoping for. Instead a guard walked in, short sword strapped to his waist, and ushered in a few slaves. He didn't leave though, instead he stalked about the cell enjoying himself as he sneered at the pathetic faces all around him.

 _No! I will not leave her alone._ Ayame pulled herself to her feet, emotions reaching a boiling point that she could only act on.

"Where are you going?" Rob stopped her movement with a firm hand on her arm.

"I promised," she replied in a seething whisper and jerked free.

She was stopped once more and almost swung out in retaliation, but his face silenced her. "I'm coming," Jellal's eyes dared her to deny him but she wouldn't. With a single nod they closed in on the unsuspecting guard.

Ayame stepped in front of the man, stopping his verbal abuse momentarily. "Huh? You got something to say?" Spittle flew at her face and she couldn't stop the grimace, but didn't move. Not until she saw Jellal stand behind the man, and the acknowledgement did not go unnoticed by the slaver.

He never knew what hit him. Too comfortable in his own knowledge that slaves cowered at the sight of even one of them. Never did he think that a slave would actually attack him, and that oversight cost him. Just when he turned to see a blue haired kid standing behind him, he heard the ring of his sword sliding from its sheath. Looking forward again he was too late to escape the cold metal impaling his stomach, and even though his life was fading the only thing he feared was the look in the young woman's eyes as she roughly shoved him off the blade.

It was unreal watching the life drain away from someone like that. She had been there with her mother as she got weaker, but that didn't diminish the warmth and color of her appearance. But this…

She brought a hand up to her face and stared in a horrified wonder as the red glistened with the minimal light outside the cell.

 _I…_ the hand shook but her swordhand remained steady even though it was stained as well.

 _He was awful. He deserved this. They all do,_ she tried to convince herself as the blood dried against her skin. A permanent mark of what she had done.

 _Oh god!_ She felt bile crawling up her throat.

"Ayame."

Pulled away from her thoughts she saw Jellal eyeing her from the open door. It was a reminder of why. She promised. And even if it was broken already she could mend it, even if…

Once more she glanced at the bloodstained hand that had gone deathly still. Escape begets blood and there was only one place they could have taken her. _I'm coming Erza!_

The corridors were barren. A clear sign that the guards had not a care to continue watching them when they've been returned to their prison. Not counting those that continued their vigilance over the night shift workers, the tower was much like a graveyard. Heavy with the ghosts that were just out of sight, but empty of all else.

They proceeded with care regardless. Staying out of sight when they are able, but a few obstacles already had to be cut down without hesitation. Each one easier than the last but just as ignorant of the executioners stalking through the halls.

Ayame was anxious to get to Erza, but her efforts would be wasted if she was caught now. They climbed the last set of stairs, bringing them to the fourth floor of the Tower's prison. This was the worst part of the prison. This was the place they brought you for a more personal brand of torture. It was closer to the slavers who resided a floor above, so there would be little time in between. A dungeon where they truly took what they wanted in flesh.

It made her sick being here. Seeing the solitary doors with only a small open space near the top filled with bars for easy viewing and to serve as a reminder of ones place. They had been lucky to not be dragged here, but that fortune seems to have dried up. Erza was behind one of these doors.

Feeling a tap to her shoulder she turned to her partner. Jellal had been bloodied from the people they killed to get here, his once blue hair closer to a rusted indigo and his youthful face colored in red cast the most unsettling shiver in her heart.

He pointed with the sword he carried down the hall to their right. A faint amber could be seen through small window three doors down. Soft whimpers louder than any thunderstorm pulled her forward.

 _Please be okay._

The weeping quietened further, only barely perceptible.

 _Please!_

She almost couldn't bring herself to look through, but she had to make sure. Ayame glanced to Jellal who had taken up watch in the hall. Maybe he could go…

 _No!_ Ayame shook her head. Erza was her family. She had to be the one.

Breathing deep she looked through the small opening. The room was as bear as the cells below apart from the dying flame of a candle hanging from the wall. A small body lay upon the rock, hands bound behind their back that faced her but that scarlet hair was unmistakable.

There was an eerie sense of dejavu when she called out to the child and ripped the door open. It only became more apparent when she saw the lashes and bruises now marking the pale skin, heart rising in her throat she couldn't stop the vision of another as a small child beaten and bloody.

Ayame took small comfort in the rise and fall of the small body. She cut through the ropes tying her arms before trading the weapon for the girl, cradling her to share her warmth and offer what safety she could. She could almost laugh at the elation of having gotten to her before anything could happen. She pulled back and lovingly swept red hair from Erza's face, and that sliver of happiness was savaged.

"Why…" the right of her face was caked in blood running from her eye. "What did she do to deserve this!" Ayame wailed. Apologies left her lips like the tears in her eyes. One for every wrong she could have righted if she was only better.

"Nee… chan?"

Ayame swallowed the mewl in her throat, hearing the too quiet voice. "No Erza," she breathed. "Ayame."

"Aya-nee," the girl's voice trembled in the murmur of her name.

"That's right, Erza. I'm here to save you."

"How… can you save me?"

That single question shattered her, because she didn't know how. This butchery was always a constant in the tower, but she never expected they'd be on the receiving end of it.

"Ayame. I hear guards coming. Get her back, I'll draw them away."

 _Why bother? I just want this to be over!_ Ayame thought bitterly.

" _Aya, could you watch Erza for a little. I'm tired."_

" _Promise."_

Ayame shook her head and numbly stood to her feet, Erza still carefully tucked into her body. How can she save her? In the end they are still in this Tower. Slaves to cruelty; unable to escape. She couldn't change that.

Jellal nodded to her when she exited and took off towards the shouts and movement.

 _I won't be the reason for your suffering,_ Ayame ran towards their cell as gently as she could.

 **~SS~**

Erza woke to featherlight strokes of a wet cloth on her cheek. Her body ached and pulsed with a sharp pain that centered behind her eye. It was so intense she felt like she was weightlessly spinning in a rockslide. Nausea overcame her and she jerked over to expel her stomach. There was a cooing in her ear and a near painful itch rubbing her back, but it eased her ailments some.

She rolled onto her back, settling her head back on the pillow. She something cool press to her lips and she opened them to receive a hearty drink of water that helped wash the taste of bile. The cloth returned to wipe at her lips, and she couldn't help but notice the scent of iron. A scent that seemed to be stuck to her tongue as well as her nose now.

She opened her eyes, but her vision seemed off. Blurry and inconsistent she expected, but it seemed like half of what she should see was gone. And god did her eye hurt! She reached up to try and rub away the pain, but was caught in a firm grip from a slim hand. She tried to pull free; she needed the pain to stop.

"Don't… don't touch it." the sob did more to halt her than the fingers wrapped around her wrist.

Ayame hovered above her, eyes red and glistening with falling tears. She released her and grabbed at the discarded cloth soaking in dirtied red water. The hand shakily cleaned her cheek again, until she moaned once more and stopped her actions to pull Erza into a rather painful yet gentle hug.

"I'm so sorry," Ayame choked.

The words served as the trigger to her own memory of events; the lashes and cuts they left on her flaired to life reminding her how much they enjoyed her screams until she could no more. But they didn't let it end. Even in the darkness of her own mind they pulled her back to enjoy one last moment of her suffering. With an agony that lasted a second into forever… they took her eye.

 _No…_ She didn't need it.

"Forgive me," another apology.

 _Don't say that…_ Didn't want it.

Ayame continued, over and over like a mantra. Mutterings from others in the cell like an aching ring in her ears.

"Erza…" Simon.

"Leave her be." Grandpa Rob, "It looks like they did a thorough job in her punishment."

"Jellal?" Milliana questioned.

Ayame answered with a shutter of her body. He had been taken.

"I can't take it anymore." Sho whimpered, "I can't take any of this anymore!"

His cries were shrill and painful and she cupped her ears to block it out.

"Shut that brat up or I'll rip his tongue out!" Guards.

"Sho! It's all right! Grandpa is right here for you!"

It didn't end. The shouting only rose, until it vibrated in her bones. It was never going to long as they remained here it wouldn't end.

Erza's eye snapped open, fury escaping her throat in a shout so visceral that the guards froze long enough for her to tear the spear from one's hand and cut both down.

"We can obey them. We can run from them. But it will not make us free!" Her rallying cry echoed through the prison even louder than the guards shouting about her rebellion, "All we can do is fight! Fight for your freedom!"

Her voice like a wind to stoke the embers of smothered hearts til bright new flames billowed out into a rage toward the oncoming captors; burning through the bars of their prison with its size.

With numbers on their side the guards were being pushed back. Pickaxes spiked through bodies. Rocks were used to cave in heads and break bones. Spears and swords were picked from the dead littering the floor as a single driving force kept them pressing forward towards that goal.

Erza fought in the thick of it; separated from her friends. A number of guards already falling to her force. Another soon to follow even as the spear she had split from blocking an overhead swing, but she quickly dug the blade through the side of the attacker. Blood coated her hands as he fell, and ripped the broken spear from her grasp.

Another guard was bearing down on her and she frantically took hold of the heavy blade from cooling hands. Her muscles ached as she torqued her body into the swing to clash with her attacker. His sword severed in his hasty attempt to block, but her attack continued on its course biting deep into the bone and sticking. Her hands throbbed from her defense, the weapon left behind to pick another from the ground.

A flash of metal had her stumbling forward as the whistling edge cut the air where her head had been. Unable to keep her feet under her she crumpled to the ground. The noise of battle was all around, but the footsteps closing in on her silenced all else. Heart hammering in her chest, Erza pulled herself away on elbows and legs. A boot forced her down, jagged edges of stone digging into her skin.

"Little bitch! Should've killed you long ago regardless of the rules." She could practically feel the pierce of the sword just out of view. The wait to perish agonizing in its slowness.

"Erza!" Ayame tackled the man to the ground, eyes wild as she hefted a rock up and brought it crashing down into the man's face again and again.

"Aya-nee," she called and the young woman abandoned her attack to scramble over.

Erza was crushed against the thin body, the life being squeezed from her, "You stupid, stupid girl!" Ayame whined, not releasing her until the chaos around them gave way to cheers with the last guard in the area falling.

"It's not over," Erza struggled to say; her words lost to the hope in the air. Louder she called again, "It's not over! We need to free the others. Let's go!" Erza, new sword in hand was already marching, but stopped when objections arose.

"No way! There are too many guards the higher we go! Let's leave now while we have the chance!"

"We can't!" _Cowards!_ Erza thought venomously, "We need everyone to save my sister and Jellal! Please!"

That confession quietened the arguments, "Even if you say that…"

"Erza!" Simon stepped forward, a blush coloring his cheeks even as a seriousness colored his eyes and tone. "Are you in love with…"

"Wh-what are you asking!" Erza's face reddened until it matched her hair.

 _O-of course I…_

She slapped at her cheeks to settle down, feeling the steel return to her heart for what lay ahead. "This isn't the time for this!"

He barrelled on through, "Well, I have always…" his words were swallowed in a detonation of mage fire; Simon left motionless, his jaw blown away.

"It's the magician squad! Hellhounds! Retreat! We don't stand a chance against magic!"

The world erupted in magic. Killing the slaves with the subtlety of a storm. The hounds hunted the fleeing slaves with ravenous hunger, guttural keening proof of their delight. It was a bloodbath, and in the middle of it untouched even in her frozen state was Erza. Every step was ten steps back. The unfairness of it all leaving her stuck.

"Y-you can't," she mumbled. "We have to save them."

"Erza come on," Ayame lifted the near-catatonic girl into her arms and tried to run. The hounds were not about to let that happen as they cut off path away from the mages.

"We have to save them," she mumbled again.

"Sh, I know. I know and we will," Ayame cooed sounding braver than she felt.

"Erza!"

"Sis!"

She heard their voices. Heard the urgency in them. There was a hum in the air closing in. A light brightening the tower that drew her attention to the ball of magic tearing towards them. Time slowed. She felt Ayame shift to become a barrier between the mages. She wanted to refuse and fight back. She would not let Ayame die because she was too scared to run, but all she could do was squeeze her eyes shut and wait.

Her world ended in white-heat and smoke, but her muscles still ached. Her eye still throbbed. Her heart still bled. All old pains that not even death could take away it seemed.

"Th-ank goodness," the voice wheezed with age. A voice that was with her earlier. Her eye opened, a frail frame stood tall behind Ayame with arms wide. "I thought I was too old and broken to help…"

"Grandpa Rob!"

"Rob!"

The man dropped to his knees, "Grandpa lost his magic long long ago… but Erza… You still have so many possibilities."

" _The key is heart" Grandpa Rob spoke with a smile. "A heart that has faith in the existence of magic; faith in their own power; faith that they live alongside nature. Only they can use magic to create miracles."_

 _Erza was radiant in her glee, "That's so cool. Maybe I can work magic too! And fly through the sky on a broomstick!" She took the broom she had in hand and bounced about giggling. "Flying free! When I can I'll give you a ride Grandpa Rob. And Aya-nee. And Nee-chan! I'll introduce her. You'll love her! She's the best!"_

 _Rob laughed feeling warmer and younger than he had in years, "I look forward to it."_

Rob collapsed to the ground, his final breath used for one more hope, "I know your wish will be granted."

"G-grandpa," Erza clung to Ayame tears like a river soaking into the dirt and blood. "Grandpa!"

Fury. Wild and chaotic, unleashed with an explosive outcry; earth ruptured skyward and forgotten weapons rose in the air forming a wall of invisible soldiers. Energy surged outward from Erza, the weapons following in its wake as they cut down the magicians and hounds one by one with the mercy of a swift end.

All went silent. The weapons settled in rock and bodies ready for when they are wielded again. She fought to regain her breath, heart thumping heavily in her chest, hand raised before her eyes a strange tingle beneath her skin unlike anything she'd felt before, but she was unafraid.

"Th-that was incredible! The whole squad in a matter of seconds!" Wally exclaimed. Giving voice to the joyous disbelief of what just occurred before them.

"Sis, you can use magic?" Sho excitedly joined in the merriment.

 _This is…_ _with power like this…_

"I can save them," she whispered, voice shaking with the tremors of her body.

"Erza?" Ayame's voice was like a shallow breeze.

"Jellal. Nee-chan. I can save them," she repeated almost giddily feeling that thrum respond in kind.

"No."

The denial was soft without heat or cold with the purpose of being cruel, but just as easily the warmth of her magic was bathed in ice. She pulled away from Ayame, a sob choked back in her chest. What did she mean?

 _Why? Why, why…_ "Why!" the question ripped from her throat joined by the rattle of weaponry jostling free from their hold poised without threat but frightening all the same.

Ayame reached out and wiped the tears free from her eye, "You save Jellal." She pulled Erza into a hug, "Keep the others safe."

 _I don't care!_ Erza shook her head vehemently. The answer sitting bitterly on her tongue even if it were true.

"Leave your sister to me," a gentle kiss against her head and Ayame pulled away; leaving her behind.

Erza wanted to follow. Tried to follow, but the cheer of a young blonde boy tugging at her tattered clothes kept her still. The eyes of countless slaves watching her in reverence. She wasn't close with any of them except her small group, but seeing them standing behind her… she couldn't abandon them.

She clenched her shaking hand, "Follow me!"

She was the spearhead -weapons flanking her sides like bladed wings- as they moved into the tower. Guards tried to hinder their progress, but as one arm swiped at a guard her wings unfurled and swarmed the others. No one escaped and none could stop them. Cell by cell, each floor was freed, but there was still more to settle before she could leave.

 _Aya-nee. Nee-chan. Stay safe!_

 **~SS~**

The hall seemed even longer than the last time she was here. Colder. Darker even. So far removed from the tower like its own realm. A pale king its ruler that deals in blood. A nightmare that hasn't ceased in following her asleep or awake.

 _And I'm stepping into it willingly,_ Ayame could almost laugh at the foolishness. If she weren't already desperate, she wouldn't even think of doing this.

She was desperate though. They were out of options and the die were cast. Unwilling or not, the time for action has come and she will do her part.

The metal door seemed to shine in the dim. Like a symbol to exit the darkness, but it was only fake. Passed the threshold was worse than any wrong in the tower. It was freezing to the touch, piercing and spreading to her bones. She couldn't do it. She couldn't go further than this. Beyond this…

 _"P-please stop!" she choked out as he took another piece from her. Red hair spread like a pillow of roses as she rested in a bed of blood._

Her lungs seized with each gasp like she was dumped in ice water, "I... can't." She pulled her hand from the surface, feeling the tingle of frost beneath the skin. Fear and shame warring within her.

 _"I don't think I'm strong at all," Mina smiled thinly returning her gaze to the stars._

The memory came without warning. Together in the light of the moon they shared their heart. The warmth of it chased the chill away.

 _"If I'm strong Aya, it's because of Erza. And living here, I found new strength. In Teuchi. In you."_

Her heart eased into strong steady resolve. If Ayame was Mina's strength, then Mina was hers. She breathed in deep, feeling the rush of rock-scented air grounding her. A shaky hand opened the door; the metal creaking in an eerie reveal of the chamber behind.

It had changed little since her last visit. More papers with diagrams and bullet points littered the desks and walls, a set of vials filled with a red liquid joined the chemistry set, and shards of red crystals beneath a light and looking glass but not much else.

"Oh god!" there was one glaringly obvious difference.

Mina was there. Laid out and chained to the table beneath the spotlight of this macabre stage, and she was so _very_ still.

"I-I was…" Ayame stifled a moan as she hugged herself.

Eyes downcast she made her first wobbly step forward. Then another. She refused to look, not wanting to know the truth of what she saw. Not until the edges of the table could be seen in direct line of sight, the body just off the top of her peripheral. Slowly her eyes took in the state of her friend. Covered only in the ratty clothes around her waist Ayame could see her bare chest, lines of blood trickling out from where a cable hooked her into the small humming machine at her side. Time had not been kind to her. With the bright light showing every red mark, every off-color scar and bruise, every bone…

"Mina," Ayame breathed, tentatively stroking greasy strands of red hair away from her face. Remorse fell from her eyes.

The faintest breath of sound brushed across her skin. So faint she thought she imagined it, until she saw Mina's face scrunch up in displeasure.

"Mina!" she couldn't help the excitement entering her voice, and she didn't feel sorry when Mina cringed further from the volume. It was just more proof that she was alive.

The shackle rattled as Mina attempted to lift a hand. She tried again with the other, again it rattled as it halted her movement. Breaths came in rapid succession as she fought in a weak but rising panic when she realized she was trapped.

"Nngh! Ahh!" she screamed shaking the table in her fight to get free; the machine whirred violently in unison. Ayame tried to calm her, and unfocused deep blue eyes locked onto her, "Please! Just let me go!" The plea tore through her throat and stabbed deep in Ayame's heart.

"Mina please! It's ok."

"Le' me… g-go," Mina's voice was weakened with her struggle. Barely any sound to her words she continued, "Ay-a… Erz'... haf t'..." Mina grunted against her restraints. The metal bindings dug painfully into her wrists, drawing new trails of blood down her arms.

"It's me. It's Aya. I'm here, sh." Ayame didn't stop, treating the words like a spell to soothe her heart. She held the girl's face in her hands, coaxing blurry eyes to look and _see_ her, " _I'm_ safe. _Erza_ is safe."

Just like that, Mina stilled. Choked breaths evened, words quietened in her quivering lips, tearful reddened blues regarded her in disbelief.

"Hold still a moment," Ayame carefully prodded at the cable until she found a trigger to pull the links clear of Mina's chest. She's not sure who sighed in relief from that, but the hopeful shine in the redhead's eyes made it easy to know who was happiest, "Is there a key for these?" she asked, lightly tapping the cuff.

That light dimmed as Mina sagged into the table with a shake of her head, "Ma-gic."

 _No, no, no. Not when we're this close._ "There has to be a key. Or switch. Or… something."

Each response was a simple shake of the head and "magic", but there had to be…

"You okay? 'Rza okay?" Mina asked softly, eyeing her from head to toe and focusing on her face once more.

Ayame had to chuckle at the absurdity of that. Of course. Of course, Mina would ask about their wellbeing when she is locked down like an animal. She knew she wasn't exactly a glowing definition of "okay" and the same could be said for Erza. Being okay just meant you were still alive, but not much else.

"Yes. We're both okay," a small lie, but she couldn't tell her the truth. At least not exactly, and judging by the relieved smile she got Mina needed it too.

"Heard 'bout f-fight. M'was worried," Mina was still soft-spoken either from disuse or abuse of her voice. It was sickening to Ayame to hope for the former.

Ayame chuckled a little, "That's why I'm here."

"I thought you were just here to ogle," she teased with an easy smile that widened at Ayame's blush for the reminder.

She spotted Mina's torn shirt tossed to the side like rolled trash, and it wasn't far from the truth. The clothes they wore left much to be desired. Returning to Mina, Ayame once again noted the numerous injuries sprinkling across her body. A large mark by the hip, several smaller ones on the opposite side, wounds marked about her ribs, more around the chest, and even a long line cutting across the whisker marks on her right cheek. That was just what could be seen up top, and most were only visible because of Mina's sickly skin tone bringing attention to them. She dared not look lower or at her back, because she did not want to see it… And for deceny's sake.

"Not that I don't mind being eyeballed, I'd prefer it in better circumstances. After dinner perhaps?"

Rolling her eyes, Ayame dropped the shirt on top of her in a laughable attempt to cover her. They were already tattered to begin with, age has only made their covering less substantial, "I'll get you out."

"Mm," Mina nodded with a sad smile. "Aya…" Mina's eyes stared deep into her own, as if searching for an answer, "Thanks."

Ayame searched the room, scattering papers to the floor until the surface was clean, dumping out drawers of tools and notes onto the floor, sweeping the tables lined against the walls, and checking over the machine Mina was attached to. Other than a cracked red crystal that seemed to power the machine, there wasn't anything else that looked important. Each second ticking by seemed like another chance to escape lost, and it spiked with a growl as she kicked at a desk repeatedly.

"You should leave," Ayame's assault on the furniture halted mid-kick. Mina stared into the endless ceiling.

Stepping to her side, Ayame tried to meet Mina's eyes, "What did you say?" because surely she was hearing things.

"You sh…" Mina shook her head and met her gaze deadon, "You need to leave."

Hearing it again still seemed like a dream, or nightmare but her answer remained steadfast in refusal, "No!"

"Aya," Mina seemed almost exasperated, but the glistening tracks pathing from her eyes revealed defeat. "I'm not leaving like this," emphasising the point with a rattle of the chain.

Mina tried to say more but Ayame wasn't going to listen to her a second longer, "Shut up!" She bit out, "We are going to leave together."

Mina's eyes widened so large they may pop out of her head, "Aya…"

Ayame pressed on, not letting Mina get a word in, "Go home together. Live together."

"Run!" Mina shouted at her.

"I. Will. Not. Leave you!"

"I'm afraid leaving is your _only_ option," Ayame froze. The voice filled her body like a phantom, taking over her control.

Stiffly she turned around, until she saw the familiar stitches threaded in pale skin. She couldn't stop herself from trailing up until she was paralyzed by menacing orange pinpricks. A black toothy grin matched her grimace, numbing her until she almost believed this was a hopeful dream turned nightmare.

That's what it was. How could they hope to escape from this monster?

"Aya run!" Mina rasped as his arm raised and came down with crushing force to bat her away into the far wall of Mina's prison. "Aya!"

 **~SS~**

Disappointment.

He'd become so very familiar with that word. Years of experiments led to years of searching. A search that grew tiresome. Each "new" find less fulfilling than the last.

He remembered a time when the world was full of so _many_ new things. More than he could hope to discover in a lifetime, so he found a solution. A means to freeze a lifetime and hold eternity in his hands. The wisdom that followed was endless!

Until it wasn't. Until all that was new and shiny was just another paint on something dull.

 _How long did it take?_ He often wondered. Just how long until there was nothing left to see and know? Long enough to forget his own age. His place of birth. Even his own name. All dust in a junkyard of knowledge that had no purpose.

Until a discovery in some no-name village plowed into him. The Scarlet-fury. A creature of pure wrath that could be felt just by seeing it. So vicious a beast to kill men much larger than itself and not show a single sign of fatigue or remorse. A force like a storm leaving devastation in its wake, and only tamed by a couple of females.

It was truly what he needed to find that spark of wonder in the unknown again. He intended to take it as far as he could, so seeing the small waif of a girl in his destroyed lab trying to free his prized possession was an unwelcome variable. One that needed to be removed.

Scarlet spotted him as soon as he entered the room. Eyes wide as her warning to run was ignored.

"I. Will. Not. Leave you!" such an irritating voice the girl had. He was glad to be rid of it.

"I'm afraid leaving is your _only_ option."

He threaded magic into his arm, feeling the muscles bulge straining the stitches to keep the flesh held. She careened away from the force, crumpling in a heap from her impact with the far wall.

"Aya!"

The Pale-man observed with intrigue. In recent months, he was forced to drag and carry the creature where he needed it. The strength it showed in their battle long spent in there time together.

"I'll kill you!" But now it thrashed with renewed strength.

Restraints groaned.

"I'll kill you!"

The manacles glowed like heated metal until limbs snapped free.

"Incredible!" He laughed, just before his nose was crushed in the collision from its attack.

 _I didn't even see it move!_ He observed giddly, rising to his feet he threaded his magic into his muscles, _I can't hold back._ Flesh tightened and stretched, anchored by stitches, showing the tendons beneath.

It charged him, even enhanced he couldn't track it, but he could keep up. He jumped back a claw tearing through the air. He was forced to roll back from the flying creature, anchoring at his shoulders he kicked up launching it upwards to the ceiling. He barely had time to evade as it propelled itself and plowed into the stone.

Red glowed within the risen dust and debris like a specter of fury. Watching him. What was it waiting for? _Let's find out._

He felt the rockbed crack underfoot, closing the distance with a left hook already swinging for its head. It fell back, right leg shooting outward for his exposed side. The impact vibrated in his body, a moment of weightlessness and he was crashing into the chemistry equipment.

 _Such power,_ he cringed, side throbbing. He didn't need to see the damage. Bones were definitely cracked, barely protected by his muscles.

Scarlet was on him again, with no time to recover he could only withstand the hammering blows with his aching arms. Until it reared back for more power, and left him the chance to grab at her throat, claws tore into his arm but he did not loosen his grip. A choked gasp and dimming eyes followed, he tightened more.

"Seems this is as far as you go," he taunted feeling the grip slacken, but did not release him.

A red mist boiled up from flesh. Its body steamed as opened wounds closed in seconds. He did not anticipate this. He thought he reached the peak of what this creature could do. For a single fleeting moment he wanted to be right about that.

Scarlet was coated in that red mist like a second skin, fox-like ears just off the top of the energy, complete with a single tail waving back and forth. He's seen many manifestations of magic, but this was… He didn't even know how to describe it. The space seemed to fill with a heavy atmosphere, heated it until he felt himself sweating.

Red eyes blazing with new fury pinned him, fingers tightening on his arm until he felt his bones snap and release it. He was assaulted once more. It was faster. More savage. He staggered back from a swipe at his face, but he still felt claws rending flesh from his face.

 _What?_ He kicked at the creature, needing distance to think. _I dodged._ He saw the attack pass by him.

He moved from another strike aimed to tear the other side, and again he spun from the force of a cheek being torn away.

 _How?_

No time to think he fell back from her an axe kick that cratered the floor, and that's when he saw the cloak move. Two fists the size of boulders dropped onto him, forcing him deeper into the rock floor.

 _It moved!_ He coughed, feeling like his body collapsed on itself. It towered over him, heel raised and crashing down on his sternum. It stomped again, his reinforcement magic unable to defend against force.

The Pale-man went limp, eyes empty and breathing halted.

Scarlet grunted. Stomping one last time with no response. Stepping back, red eyes took in the sights around her. Chemical fires burned feeding on the scattered papers, there was dented metal and splintered wood from destroyed desks and equipment, fissures spider-webbed the rock and off to the side was a motionless girl.

Shakily she pulled the body into her arms, the peaceful face greeting her catching a soft whine in her throat. Fingers whispered through brown hair trying to coax any reaction. She curled around her, another sob breaking through head shaking back and forth.

A crunch of rocks under foot turned her gaze back, he was up again. Having frozen in place from alerting her. It didn't matter she knew he was moving. All that malice swirling about him was louder than his large form. Her tail lashed out piercing his chest.

Turning fully tears like rivers on her dirtied face, she cradled the girl in her arms and left her hell behind.

Her body shook with each step, the cloak dissipating in wisps of smoke. The long dark hall she'd never seen her only guide. Her arms were numb but she tightened them, not willing to let go. She entered a large space, signs of tragedy and battle literally covering the floor in blood and bodies. Various tools and blades embedded in flesh and earth. A small open space had only one body of what looked to be an elder. A large symbol marked his back almost seeming to glow with the blackened flesh.

She didn't stop. Not until her legs caved under the weight of _everything,_ "Aya…" tightening her hold on the beautiful woman that risked it all for her, Mina cried into the silent and empty tower.

"Aya…" she pressed her face to the unbeating chest, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Aya!"

She couldn't stop. A litany of apologies screaming out until her already damaged throat burned. Until her voiced petered out to barely there wails.

She had to go. Erza was still here somewhere. One final look and a kiss to the forehead, Mina staggered along in search of Erza.

 **~SS~**

"W-wait just a moment! I'm sorry I whipped you…"

Erza stalked towards them. A sword in each hand.

"W-we were just following order! We didn't want to do it!"

They backed away from her, trapped with nowhere to go.

"We're the only ones left! You guys win!"

The blades scraped against the stone with each step.

"We can be friends now… Right?"

 _Pathetic,_ "You're in my way." She rushed through them, the edge of her weapons cutting them down as she passed.

 _Almost there,_ She ran faster, climbing the stairs two at a time. Her final step onto the fourth floor was greeted by a guard sent sprawling from door on her left. The pat of bare feet followed until a child stepped from the room.

A child with blue hair and an unmistakable mark beneath his eye, "Jellal!" Erza excitedly pulled him into a hug, not caring her didn't return the embrace. "It's over now. We fought back! We… We lost Grandpa Rob, Simon was hurt badly, and many others were hurt, but we won! We can finally leave!"

"Er-za," she felt his arms wrap around her. A momentary comfort, until he squeezed her tighter and tighter, "We don't have to run anymore."

Erza squirmed, his hug becoming more like a strangle, "J-Jellal, You're hur…"

"Freedom does not exist in this world!" He pulled away from her, eyes firmly on the recently discard guard. "I've come to understand a little about how these people feel. They wanted to revive Zeref." He planted his foot on the defeated guards head. "I'll take over the tower and. I will complete the R-System and see Zeref's rebirth!"

"I don't understand what you're saying…" Erza shivered that the sneer pointed her way.

"True freedom is only found in Zeref's world!" Blood splattered, his foot bathed in blood and grey matter.

"A… hyaa!" another tried running passed Jellal, and made it just beyond Erza before exploding, leaving only bloody parts behind. Jellal's hand glowing gold rested by his side again laughing without a care in the world.

"Jellal…" Erza breathed, feeling an ache in her chest seeing her friend acting so much like these men. Clenching her fists her anger rushed out, "Stop talking dumb! We _have_ to get off… Ah!"

Erza rolled painfully across the rocks smoke curling her body from the concussive blast, "Fine! If you want to leave here so much, you can just go alone!"

Erza struggled to her knees, eyes wide in disbelief "Alone?"

"I'll keep the others to complete the tower. Don't worry though, I'll give everyone food and clothes. Control by fear and force make for bad workmanship."

"Jellal, I'm begging you… Please wake up!" Jellal grinned hands grasping the air, Erza lifted into the air, hands pulling at the magic strangling her.

"I won't kill you, but you'll have to leave the island." He was almost solemn as he spoke, "You are forbidden to talk of this to anyone, and you cannot approach the tower. At the first sign of you I will be forced to kill one person. Hm…" He thought for a moment, until sniggered, "I think that person should be Ayame. What do you think?"

 _I can't…_ She was fading. His cackles surrounding her in the ink swallowing her, _breathe!_ Her eyes rolled up into her head, when all at once her breath came back to her in choked gasping gulps, vision swimming from lack of oxygen but able to see Jellal fold on himself face pressed to the floor, and in her ears was the soft rasp of a voice she hadn't heard in so, _so_ long.

 **~SS~**

A clear night sky and its gentle sea-breeze woke the sleeping girl. Her body ached with the movement to sit up. Waves lapped at the sand just out of reach. The grit of sand sticking to her irritated skin, and saltwater adding a flare to open wounds.

Ocean stretched to the horizon behind her. The beach spanning a fair distance before curving out of sight. A tree line was ahead of her, the pitch black between them only broken by slivers of moonlight.

 _I-I made it,_ Erza bowed her head.

" _Fine! You can just go alone!"_ His voice like a razor in her ears.

 _And I'm alone,_ eye squeezed shut as fresh tears wet the sand in her white-knuckled grasp.

"Ah!" Freedom was hers, but at what cost?

"I've got you. Nee-chan is here."

Warmth wrapped around her like a blanket, a soft melody curled in her ear. Easing the pains in her body and mending the cracks in her heart. Her eye opened, seeing glistening blue eyes beneath a curtain of red hair.

Erza's face scrunched into pout, "O-Onee-chan!" she hiccuped throwing herself around to hold on for dear life.

Mina gently pat her back in rhythm to the song, rocking to and fro. Not stopping even as the little girl calmed in her lap. Only when her sniffles quietened completely did she pull back, scowling at the eye patch covering her sister's eye.

 _Not the time,_ she breathed deep and released it slowly. "Get some sleep, Erza."

She wanted to argue. Fear making it all a wonderful dream that won't be there tomorrow. She couldn't take that.

"Erza," Mina's tone was stern even when her lips curved up. Leaning forward she spoke softly. "See you tomorrow."

Erza smiled at the familiar kiss to her head, and embraced the tranquil cradling her into a peaceful sleep.

She woke in a comfortable sunbath on her back, cheek pressed to Mina's shoulder. Erza had to shake her head with a mighty yawn to avoid falling asleep, the sway from her sister's steps making that extremely difficult.

"How ya feeling sleepy-head?" Mina chuckled.

Another yawn, "'M tired."

"Why don't you rest some more."

A shaking head denied the option, "Where are we?"

"Just a road for now. No idea where it leads."

"What about our home?" Mina paused. "We lost it didn't we?"

Heart leaping into her throat, Mina rasped, "What did I tell you before?" Readjusting her hold, Mina glanced at her sister.

Erza smiled brightly and snuggled into her sister. The happy feeling dimmed as they walked. The events of the tower flashing with more and more clarity.

" _What's Fairy Tail?" Erza marveled at the way Grandpa Rob looked livelier hearing the name._

" _Do fairies have tails? Do they even exist?" he started a hand absently stroking his beard. "No one knows for sure. So the guild is like them," a broad grin brightened the dark cell, "An eternal mystery, an eternal adventure."_

 _Erza 'ooed' at his description, imagining all sorts of adventures she'd go on with Aya-nee and nee-chan, as family. Forever._

"Nee-chan?" Mina hummed in response, "Let's go to Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail? What's that?"

Erza couldn't help but laugh. Feeling Grandpa Rob's own excitement filling her heart, "Do fairies have tails?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ayame is dead. I hope y'all are happy! This marks the end of the Scarlet Sisters Origin story before Fairy Tail. Lol, let me say that Ayame was always going to die. To be honest she was meant to die back at Rosemary, but my brain changed that. I think it turned out better for it though. I do hope you guys enjoyed her place in this story, short as it was and maybe (in the opinion of some) a little pointless. Nothing wrong with thinking that way either guys I'm not bashing.

Also I can already see messages saying that Erza was OOC because I have her killing people. *sigh* yes I get that. No I'm not changing it. It never made sense to me in the anime\manga so I changed it. Now this doesn't mean she's going to be slaughtering everyone in her path now, it's just a way to accentuate the grim circumstances.

I don't even know what to feel people. Relieved in a way because this chapter took a stupid amount of time to finish. Frustrated because it took so long and I've reread it so many freakin' times during editing that it just looks a mess to me anymore. And so much ANGST! God so much of it! As a whole I feel it dropped in quality. I hope I'm just being dramatic, and you guys enjoyed yourselves, and if that is the case just tell me "Shut up! It was fine!" Or some variation of that lol.

It started so easy too after I finished chapter 6, I had the next 2 scenes already written. Then work got to me and suddenly I was like a dying battery in a smart phone. Alive for about an hour but turning on power saving mode just to stay awake to get home. It got so bad!

The plans for the escape and revolt went through like 3 rewrites before I settled. I had plans to bring Mina back before the revolt, that was just awkward. Had plans to trade places with Ayame and Mina, but that was equally as cringe-worthy.

I do hope you enjoyed Mina's reintroduction though, and even a little nostalgia at the end with the journey :D

I'm droning on... Sorry. It is beyond this vampire's bedtime and my brain gets annoyingly chatty. Let's wrap this up! I would like to once again get your opinions:

 **1\. Timeskips** \- consensus I got was to have some form of timeskip to canon. I'll ask once more what you guys would like to see, so here's the options on that. **A)** I can do like a chapter or two for a series of timeskips before canon. These would mostly be character builds between the sisters and members of Fairy Tail. Likely centered around Mina more than Erza. **B)** I skip right to canon. Example: I skip to when Lucy enters Fairy Tail and is introduced to members of the guild, including Mina. **NOTE:** I have a method for both, it'll just be a matter of seeing it now or later lol Decision will be made this Saturday (5/11/19)

 **2\. POV changes** \- I never did ask before, but are you all good with the POV changes I do by using the breaks? Are there too many? Should I limit POV to only the sisters? etc.

 **3\. Fights -** I've come to learn I'm not the most adept at writing fight scenes. Extended fights are even more difficult, and while the one between Mina and Pale-man can't compare to what others have written I'm hoping it had decent length while being good. Any thoughts for improving? Do you like longer fights or do you prefer shorter ones?

 **4\. Chapter Length -** My current plan is to try my best for a 2-week release schedule. It gives me 7 hours (1 hour per day off I have during that time) to draft a chapter, proofread and finalize. Now with this in mind, chapter length will likely be effected, so my question to you is this. Would you be fine with shorter chapters similar to... chapter 4? Or do you want longer chapters like 6 and now 7?

 **5\. Pairing -** Honestly I'm just asking this because it's fun to see everyone's thoughts, but a reviewer did show interest in a small harem. What do you guys think? Again, this has a non-zero chance of occurring. Really depends on how the story plays out, but I'm interested to know if its something y'all want.

 **6\. Cameos -** With Ayame's departure, I'm curious to know if there any other characters you'd like to see in the story. I'm not promising anything. Just interested really.

Alright enough rambling, its almost 10 in the damn morning and I'm still flapping my gums over here. I suck as a vampire lol.

Don't forget to review if ya can, I'll always try to respond. Later guys!


	9. Start Again

Words failed Mina when the town of Magnolia welcomed her. Buildings of stone and sloped tiled roofs packed together, separated by crossing roads on either side of the wide cobblestone path she arrived on, and peppered with emerald trees in between. They were sectioned further by large canals of crystal clear water. A mountainous terrain peaked over the forest on either edge of town.

Back and forth people strolled about, some in search for items to buy, others to trade, couples out on a date, and kids weaving about the adults as they played. Smiles were numerous and bright easily coloring the tones in the conversations drifting all about her. Touches freely given in friendship even to passersby simply waving in greeting.

A gesture that had Mina shrinking into herself and drifting through the crowd like a breeze. Her hold tightened on Erza, eliciting a breathy groan of discomfort from the girl on her back.

"Sorry Erza," Mina said over her shoulder, doing her best to relax.

"Nee-chan look."

Ahead of them was a towering cathedral dominating the space of the square. Spires rising high from the four corners of the rectangular building, the conical tops colored in jade joined by the arching roof over the main building of the same shade. The sisters stood before the huge gate, heads craned back to take in the wood and stone decorated in flowing filigree framing a portrait at the top.

"Wow," the sisters mimicked in breathless wonder.

Reluctantly walking around, but still admiring the cathedral, they followed the road, the crowd slowly thinning as they crossed a bridge over a large aqueduct to the northern section of the town.

That's when they saw it. A colorful building stood tall at the end of the road. It's bright tones of reds, greens and whites almost seeming to ease them into a welcome to step inside. It reached three stories high, each floor built smaller than the one below, and stamped above the double doors vivid and bold with its emblem hovering over a name…

"Fairy Tail," Erza whispered in awe. She squirmed down from her perch and quickly skipped to the doors.

"H-hey! Erza, stop!" Mina shouted, trying and failing to pull her sister back.

The doors opened into a large hall. Several long wood tables and benches arranged to allow a path down the middle to the bar. A staircase off the side of the bar led up to a mezzanine overlooking the room. Men, women, and even children crowded the tables. A number of them sitting at the bar happily tilted back in their chairs gulping down tankards. Conversation was loud and booming to the point one had to shout to those next and across from them just to barely be heard.

Overwhelmed. That's what she felt. Pulse heightened, Mina finally took hold of Erza's arm.

 _This was a mistake,_ Mina unsteadily stepped back.

"Nice to meet you!"

Mina whirled to her right. Unconsciously yanking Erza away, her grunt of protest drowned in the white noise of the hall.

The man was old, with white hair growing from the sides of his balding head. He was stylishly dressed in a maroon vest atop a white shirt, black pants and a pair of brown shoes. Eyes closed with the curling white mustache of his smile, and he was _incredibly short!_

"What can I help you with?" his aged-voice was kind, but it rattled her.

"Nothing," she bit out.

Black eyes opened, analyzing her face and appearance, and narrowing at the tattered excuse for clothes that they wore. She stiffened when they slid over to the red hair peeking out from behind her, and she tried to better block him drawing his gaze back to her.

"Young lady…" wood shattered apart, followed by complete pandemonium.

Strikes and people were thrown around with abandon, no real target of any ire and everyone fought everyone. She felt Erza fist the remains of her shirt, and her body warmed in response. Aching muscles tensed, ready to strike at the first attacker that stepped too close for her liking, and…

"Enough you brats!" Fighters immediately froze in place, eyes wide and locked on the small elder.

Again Mina whirled back to the old man, a sudden fear seeping into her by the power in his voice.

"Follow me please." His tone brooked no argument, and to her surprise she followed.

He lead them down a hall to the right of the bar. There were a couple of doors to each side, but they continued to a set of stairs to take them up until they stepped onto the third floor. To the left were opened velvet curtains, the sunlight pooled on the wood floors like a trail of light. To the right was a larger door that he stopped in front of.

"We can talk in here," he stepped inside an open room.

The left and right walls had a number of shelves stacked with books and rolled parchments. Portraits hung above the door, a young girl with pastel blonde hair and green eyes smiled kindly back at her, and Mina was almost lost in the comfort that she felt.

"Her name is Mavis Vermillion. She was the First Master of Fairy Tail."

She jolted at the voice, finding him standing behind a large desk of dark wood. A small frame took up the tiny space on the right, while the rest was piled high with a number of loose documents that he slid to the left. He gestured to two cushioned chairs and jumped up on his own high-backed seat.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, would you tell me yours?" he was answered with silence.

His brow furrowed as he seemed to battle against the young woman's gaze with his own. Even sitting she looked only a moment away from striking out rather than running, and he would admit that the members of the guild occasionally get hot-headed which could cause anyone to be cautious. But this? He was scared of the answer he would get should he push for it.

Makarov has seen many people in his long life as a mage and master to a guild. Many people ran when the fighting starts, others ignored it, some even joined in the fray, but this child looked ready to fight for her life. Still does even if she were seated, and that only concerned him further. Red, greasy, tangled hair bunched about her dour face, sweat and grime caked onto sickly skin, the barest hint of wounds etched into flesh, gaunt enough to pick out individual bones, and dressed in clothes that he'd expect a homeless slave to have; she looked in severe need of a hospital more than a mage guild. It's what drove him to greet the girl to begin with, feeling a need to set right whatever caused this much harm. Initially, he wasn't surprised to see her on guard when he approached, but what he felt boiling beneath her skin when the fighting started… he shivered at the intensity of it.

The silence stretched on, and his eyes drifted over to…

"Mina."

Snapping back to the speaker -barely suppressing the chill from the ire in her stare- he wondered if she only answered to keep his attention, "Okay, Mina. How can I _help_ you?"

"You can't."

He was about to press the matter when the child spoke softly with a touch to Mina's clenched hand, "Nee-chan."

A simple word, but it seemed to be enough to draw Mina's attention to the other and she wilted like an aged tree. A sharp contrast that had him taking an unsteady breath at the sudden weakness that was quickly hidden, and she was once again like a steady guardian.

"S-Some," her hoarse voice cracked to a whisper and she looked away almost embarrassed. If things weren't so serious, he would've smiled at the action, but he only grew further worried at the undertones of an abused voice. Licking her lips she tried again, "Some work and a place to stay would help."

"What?" He couldn't stop himself from questioning a ridiculous answer. Surely they needed more than that. The blind would be able to know that! She didn't answer and he didn't expect her to, probably knowing how absurd her answer was. Eyes closed in frustration he breathed deep before continuing, "Why come here?"

"Grandpa Rob told me."

Makarov cautiously turned to the young sister, taking note of the suppressed fight in Mina's posture. A protective sibling, perhaps dangerously so. He'd need to be gentle with his approach here.

"Your grandfather told you to come here? What of your parents?" He immediately regretted his inability to stifle his curiosity. His need to know what happened already getting him in trouble as an energy permeated the air like rain clouds.

"They're gone," he cringed at the hollow tone, hating himself and willing to face his punishment at Mina's hands. "Grandpa Rob said Fairy Tail was his home."

Makarov sat up at this answer, a hand already reaching for the picture on his desk. "Is this him?" He hoped she would say no, but her nod confirmed his fear. "What happened?" It was a thoughtless question, one he knew better than to ask with what she already said before, yet…

"He saved me." A short, barely there answer, but it was enough.

A moment of silence passed, and he wondered if the sisters were allowing him this time to grieve for lost family. This wasn't the time though, he could do so later. Right now, he had two girls in need of help, and he'd be damned if he turned them away when Rob sent them.

"We can get you situated in the Fairy Hills dorm. I'll handle the fee until you're settled. Work should be simple enough when you join. Even starting at the bottom there's a fair amount of work for mages, and…"

"No." Makarov faulted at the blunt denial from Mina. There was warning in her tone, a fire ready to burn it all down. Her sister looked just as stunned as he and looked about to argue when she spoke again, "Mages are dangerous."

"So you come to a mage's guild?" Her sister seemed upset with that, but he would admit that mages can be dangerous, and there were many who believed that but they kept their distance in most cases. Why would someone seek them out as a place of refuge?

 _Although,_ he thought, _Hilda doesn't like mages either. Mina might be the only one to get along with that nagging woman._

"Rob saved my sister," That's what it came down to. He could smile at the simplicity of it.

"We could always use help at the bar," he offered, and she nodded her assent. "Great, now first order of business," Makarov looked between the two sisters, "We need to get you some clothes to wear. Wait here for a moment."

Makarov stepped away, _Cana should have some clothes that will fit Erza. One of the waitresses could help with Mina._

When Makarov returned, the sisters found themselves dressed in new clean clothes. Though 'clean' wouldn't last long when the two were filthy. Still Mina appreciated the soft material of the white blouse and emerald green dress she wore. Seeing Erza, twirling in place in a black dress suggested she felt the same. She'll be sure to wash them properly and return them as soon as she was able.

"Looking better already! We'll work on getting you some more later, but for now this will work."

They fell instep with him as they exited Fairy Tail and moved west. It was easy to see their destination, a H-shaped building with pitched roofs and arched windows built atop a grassy hill with what was probably a wonderful view of the ocean and town. They passed under an arched sign decorated with a stylized symbol of the guild with the words 'Fairy Hills' printed across the surface.

The path brought them to the left wing where a pair of double doors opened into a long lobby. It was mildly decorated, but warm all the same with its inviting beige walls and wooden floors. To their left was a couch against the wall, an adjacent armchair and a small table at the center. To the right, an elongated desk with a vase of flowers, a small lamp, and large book likely meant for visitors or tenants. Opposite the entrance were the stairs and from the ceiling hung a simple chandelier.

It was silent as the girls took it in, but that was soon broken.

"No boys allowed!" the once stationary book propelled forward with enough force to roll Makarov back, its binding leaving an angry red mark down his face.

Vein bulging in his forehead, Makarov leapt to his feet, "You crazy old bat! You could have broke something!"

His assailant couldn't have been taller than him. An old woman well in her years, yet spry enough to not only launch a book with such strength but also devolve into a shouting match with the guild master. It almost looked like kids pulling at each other's hair and clothes at a playground,and Mina couldn't quite stop a smile especially when she felt a muffled giggle in her side.

"Good! Means you'll leave then!"

"I'm here on business!"

"Boys have no business here in Fairy Hills! Especially seasoned ones!"

"Seasoned!?"

Makarov looked ready to explode if his head got any redder. Mina imposed herself between and bowed politely to the woman, "Forgive the interruption, but we are new and did not know where to go. Master Makarov offered his help."

The old woman was displeased but seemed to settle, "New or not he knows the rules." Her purple eyes squinted and her face scrunched, "Have you been rolling around in the trash? You smell awful and you're bringing it inside. Have you not heard of a bath? Can you not take care of yourself? And she is just as bad as you!"

Mina cringed at the tongue-lashing, only able to remain silent. She already knew her faults, but it didn't hurt less.

"Enough Hilda!" Makarov's voice echoed in the lobby. "They will be staying here."

Hilda grunted but moved behind the desk. She rummaged around for a moment before dropping a pair of keys on the countertop, "Third floor. Room 305. Clean up now before you make the mess worse."

Mina gripped the keys, emotions slowly settling down, "Thank you." She held Erza's hand as they left, but just before they went up the stairs Mina turned back, "I will return to clean."

 **~SS~**

Magnolia was truly beautiful. Especially at midday, where the sun seeps into one's bones easing tension and drawing one into a calm so soothing the desire to nap in the shade of the trees cradled in a bed of flora was all-consuming. Worries melt away like ice and stress evaporates to the blue sky. Yes, it was truly beautiful.

 _But why am I here!_

Makarov just doesn't understand how every quest ends with more paperwork coming back to him. He's been at it for days, the edge of his hand blackened with ink and he still can't see the dark surface of his wooden desk. Pages upon countless more piled so high he had to raise his chair just to read them without risking a tragedy by pulling one free. It could almost be a model city on his desk packed so closely together the numerous buildings became one super building, housing an untold number of hectic outcries from the council and citizens for retribution and reimbursement.

 _This one,_ he scowls at the text telling of a person-sized hole pathing through the house. _And this one,_ explains that a mage ejected from his neighbor's home and destroyed their garden upon landing. _And this one!_

On and on the letters went, from petty noise complaints to property damage. Guildmaster or not, even he would like to enjoy a drink at the bar downstairs, take a walk into town, greet a couple old friends, ogle the beautiful sights…

He lapsed into a dopey-eyed smile, a wistful sigh leaving his lips. The dream lasted for only a moment, interruption in the form of another complaint scrawled onto paper -this one complaining about a streaker stealing clothes- smacked him in the face.

 _Just breathe Makarov. In. Out. There ya go,_ easing into a calm he pressed pen to paper, smoothly and professionally replying to the complaint. _We thank you for the donation, and I assure you they were properly used. We look forward to working with you again._

Okay, so maybe not so professional, but his patience wore thin many days ago. Sliding that into the 'complete' box he mindlessly scrawled an answer to the next.

' _All the rum 's gone!'_

And the next…

' _... Burned my hair!'_

And the next…

' _... Flooded the city!'_

"That's it!" Makarov lowered his chair, and hopped down to the floor. A painful vibration tracking through his old bones just becoming more fuel to his ire. "No more!"

The rabble could damn well wait til he had a stiff drink to go with the frustration. Clamping the doorknob and yanking it open harder than necessary he walked face first into warm resistance.

 _My, my. Christmas came early,_ feverish chuckles muffled in the waist of his guest; teasing a scent of strawberry with a hint of sweat from a day's work, his hands tracing up from the knees over well-toned thighs hidden just beneath the light clothing.

"Enjoying yourself, Master." Groping hands froze, malice suffocating the air.

Makarov, for all his strength and status as guildmaster and Wizard Saint, would be a fool to not be afraid of the woman standing before him. Red hair waving in the wake of red mist, whiskers darkened and flared, fangs glinting in a dangerous smile and pinned in place by twin-violets glowing in anger.

"M-Mina! Lovely to see you. Are things well?" Her expression darkened further, and he knew only one option. With all the grace of a master, Makarov threw himself to the floor, his balding head planting firmly with a thud to the wood planks, "Forgive me!"

It didn't matter that anyone could see him begging on his knees. Didn't matter they could see the tears and snot, because all in Fairy Tail understood. _She who is fury. Truly, Mina Scarlet is a force to be feared when crossed._

"Honestly," Her exasperation clear to hear, Makarov did not move from his prostration. Not until her hand settled on his shoulder to ease him up, but he dare not open his eyes to see the anger staring back. Another sigh and he could almost picture her shaking head, "We'll leave it be."

 _Celebration!_ There was no other word for this moment. He came out unharmed!

" _Don't!"_ Makarov immediately halted the mental dance, "Do it again."

Nodding vigorously with a silent oath to follow, he opened his eyes to the gentle waters of her eyes once more. _As beautiful as she is fierce_ ; her red hair tied back, strands falling free to frame her round sun-kissed face, a black shawl resting on the shoulders of a knee-length white dress, a waist-high slit offering the smallest glimpse of skin, fitted maroon pants tucked into black boots, and an ivory belt wrapped around her waist.

Pushing to his feet, Makarov absently swiped at nonexistent dust to reorient himself, wondering why Mina had shown up at his door. At least until he spotted a bundle of papers cradled between arm and body. He could already feel the onset of frustration, and no matter who saw him now he would forever deny having cried at the sight.

"What's with the face?" Mina laughed already knowing his dislike of the never-ending paperwork. "Not much progress I see."

Makarov grunted at the statement. He made plenty of progress thank you very much! It just doesn't look that way. Accepting the new additions to his work, Makarov turned only to watch Mina step by him and seat herself in his chair.

"Go address your kids," Mina answered his unspoken confusion. Already the sounds of writing could be heard just on the other side of the paper buildings. "They're rather rowdy since Natsu came back, and you need to greet the new member."

He felt like crying all over again. Euphoric relief from a nightmare, and it was thanks to this wonderful Scarlet Angel diligently working to ease his pains. He couldn't ask for a better member, _truly she is a saint for this old master._

"I'm not doing this for your entertainment." Makarov made himself scarce, the door banging loudly as he left.

 _She's grown quite well,_ He mused to himself. A common thought he couldn't help but reminisce over.

Once upon a time, she was a frail child holding the weight of the world; preventing it from crashing down onto her smaller sister, but no one was alone in Fairy Tail, and they were welcomed into the guild like old family. Mina Scarlet came to them lost, yet she became the sunlight for others to follow. A warmth to laze in during spring, and gather during winter.

 _She who is a guardian, a mother, sister and friend._ Makarov chuckled, _Mina Scarlet a Fairy Godmother._

Staying out of sight, he took in the chaotic brawl happening within the guild walls. Maybe he could just retreat back to his office until they settled, the headache from this only compounded with the annoyance of the council's complaints. He already knew Mina wouldn't let him hide. Especially when she was the reason the guild was back together the following day. Honestly, they still had a hall to gather because of her, and if he didn't at least mitigate the damage already done…

"Aah! Where's my underwear?"

"Turn the other way!"

Makarov's thoughts were broken by what should be surprising and yet embarrassingly common. He picked out the young man, Grey, who not only stood profoundly in a confused outrage but also sharing his all with an unwilling cute blonde. Her face both appalled and abashed as Grey regarded her.

He held a hand out as if to receive something and asked with earnest, "Young lady, if it isn't too inconvenient, could you lend me your underwear?"

 _Points for being polite at least,_ Makarov sighed.

"No one lends out underwear!" Her response punctuated with a solid punch to his face.

"How unsightly! I cannot understand the indelicacy of these men!" Loke, a rather handsome man with delicate feature and short orange hair, lifted the blonde into his arms. Makarov didn't miss her face shift from the sudden invasive embrace. He'd always been forward with women, but it'd help if he could avoid the troubles that brings with some control.

"I will decide with my fists!" Elfman shouted. He'd always been kind and strong-willed, believing strongly in the ways of being a 'true man.' Makarov honestly had no idea what that meant. He stood as one of the tallest of the young members of the guild, and muscled like a bodybuilder with spiky white hair.

"You're in the way!" Natsu floored Elfman with a right cross. The young Fire-Dragon Slayer was always as hot as his magic, passionate and fierce to the near abandonment of all sense.

"Aw, shut up all of ya! A girl can't drink in peace here!" Cana was a buxom brunette with a penchant for booze, and clothed often in bikini tops and capri pants. Despite this, she was one of his more reliable members. Loyal and focused, sometimes to a fault, and even if the majority of the budget for alcohol was claimed by her, he knew that when it counts she will be front and center. "If you can't control yourselves…" Cana pulled a magic card from her pouch, the item already sparking with energy, "Then I will…"

"I'm mad now!" Grey held a fist to his palm as if to pull the frozen aura free.

"Hyaa!" Elfman's arm encased itself in stone.

"Your crass ways must be dealt with…" Loke twisted at the glowing jewel ringing his index finger.

"Come and get me!" Natsu stood loud and proud, twin jets of fire expelling from his fists.

"Now this can get tricky," Mirajane, sister to Elfman, stood away from the escalating brawling. Her long white hair tied back, showing off her fair skin. An absolute beauty as far as Makarov was concerned, even the dried blood on her forehead was…

 _Oh no!_ He paled like a ghost in the moonlight, eyes widened in horror, "This ends here!" Dashing out, his magic flooding his body to bulge and grow until he could easily reach the ceiling. His voice booming outward, he brought his foot down on top of Natsu keeping him from continuing the fight. "Cut it out, you dolts!"

"Oh, you were watching, Master?" Mirajane asked, a bright smile on her face.

"Master?!" The blonde girl shouted, shock and fear leaving her gaping at his form. He would've found it funny, if he wasn't scared. He needed to straighten things out quickly before Mina came back down.

In his thundering voice he asked, "You're new?" She seemed to shake through her stuttered affirmative, and Makarov allowed his magic to recede, shrinking once more to his short stature, "Nice to meet ya!" he couldn't quite stop his chuckle seeing her nonplussed face and jumped away to the mezzanine above the bar to address his guild.

"You've gone and done it again! Just look at how much paperwork the Council sent me," He waved the stack of complaints that Mina had passed to him. "This doesn't even include the amount still waiting on my desk! Have you lost your minds! All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!"

His eyes blazed in righteous fury, only to be quelled in seconds when he saw the subdued members. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Nice and easy._

"However, the council can eat crap for all I care!" the papers in his hand combusted and he tossed them, Natsu snatched them from the air and sucked the fire down his gullet. "Listen! Any power that surpasses reason, still comes from reason. Magic isn't a miracle. It is a talent that takes a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress! Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in. That is what it means to be Fairy Tail!"

As the guild rocked in cheers and applause, Makarov grinned with a mental slap on the back for a job well done. Not only did he settle down the rowdy children, but he also got to put his best foot forward as a strong and wise master to the cute new member.

"That was beautiful, Master." Mirajane complimented, wiping a tear from her eye.

 _I know, I know._ He preened forgetting all about his problems to bask in the praise.

"Master, we have a pro…" Mina's voice came crashing down on his parade, "Mira, what happened!"

"It's just a…"

"Who did this!"

An entity of malice curled about the hall, and he knew only one way to salvage the situation.

"Scatter!"

In seconds the guild emptied of all its members, including the new member who was dragged behind a hysteric Natsu. The only thought crossing her mind was fear of the unknown fury she felt in the air.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

A bit of fluff with a dash of angst. Mina even showing a bit of her protective nature for Mira. Could it be love?! Le Gasp! Admittedly that was a little pandering for myself (and any others who agree with me.) And I named the chapter! Honestly, It's mostly because I got tired of seeing the mismatched numbers :D

I'm late with the update, my bad on that. I actually had to cut the chapter prematurely just to have it posted today. It was turning out longer than I had in mind, and I thought the extra time would let me finish the full idea I had, but seeing as it didn't I cut it and removed a chunk for the next chapter. Doesn't help I was also distracted playing Borderlands with a buddy of mine. We're working on completing the series before 3 comes out, and I'm looking at jumping into Monster Hunter World again because damn it that expansion looks AMAZING!

Now down to business. I decided a little bit of both in terms of doing a series of timeskips and jumping straight to canon. I kinda like how it turned out, because I could tell the enter to Fairy Tail from Mina's perspective mostly (with a soft shift to Makarov which just kind of happened) and then focus on Makarov's when we hit Lucy's joining with Fairy Tail in canon. I liked doing that also since I could avoid a retelling of Natsu and Lucy in Hargeon.

As always I appreciate the input any of you can give, I'm stepping into unknown waters at this point. I mentioned it when I started that all my plans were scrambled, so aside from very brief or barely-there concepts, I'm making it as I go now. Which in hindsight, I really should've considered before I thought about writing on a schedule lol. I guess fair warning that I probably won't be able to hold to two week releases (already failed miserably) but I will certainly do my best at it :P

Alright on with the questions:

1\. I did a little bit of practice with detailing in this, I think it turned out okay. I tried not to be too wordy with descriptions, and the clothes were a bit harder for me without being exceptionally drab. Let me know what you thought. I honestly don't know if I can continue with writing in heavy detail like I did here, but I'll still practice.

2\. Probably biggest question is what you guys thought of the past-to-present skip. It wasn't what I had in mind at first. Originally I was going to do a small piece with Mina and Erza coming to Fairy Tail, as you saw, with interactions focusing on Makarov and maybe Porlyusica. If this bothers any of you I can always remove the present and add it to a later chapter that is actually set in the present.

2.5? Lol. If it didn't bother, then would you guys be interested in me doing another chapter (chapters? one or two more? maybe?) like this with another character(s), I was thinking Cana (with Mina) and Grey (with Erza, reminiscent of canon but probably not exact since I can't remember it,) wanted one with Mira as well, and with how I ended this chapter it leaves a nice platform for Lucy to ask questions, right? Assuming she isn't scared to find out, of course ;)

I really want to thank everyone who has Favorited\Followed this story. I didn't think I'd hit numbers like that with how inconsistent I am. I'm thinking most of that credit is Mina and Erza are just awesome which I take no offense to. Still thank you all.

Special thanks to all who have reviewed, critics and encouragement have been awesome to see.

Enough rambling from me. Sleep well my friends!


End file.
